Alpha
by little Dark Wolf 99
Summary: KiBum itu seekor serigala pemalas tak niat hidup. ia bahkan tak mau repot memikirkan perlombaan demi gelar alpha. ia bagaikan sebuah patung bisu sampai ia menemukan KyuHyun, betina putih cerewet dan sedikit galak namun mempesona. apakah es akan mampu dicairkan oleh kehangatan musim semi? KiHyun KiBumxKyuHyun GS! Wolf!au
1. Silver Dusty Miller

_Alpha :_ pimpinan kelompok biasanya sepasang jantan betina. Ditentukan bukan dari keturunan tapi dari kekuatan mereka.

 _Beta :_ wakil ketua. Sepasang juga. Paling sering berantem sama _alpha_ soal makanan.

 _Omega :_ kedudukan terendah dalam sebuah kelompok. Bertugas melerai _alpha_ dan _beta_ saat makan. Kedudukan terendah namun berperan penting sebagai pemburu.

 _Loop :_ menstruasi yang terjadi pada anjing dan srigala. Bisa dibilang masa sebelum subur.

 _Heat :_ masa subur terjadi pertengahan masa _loop_.

 _Cub/puppy :_ anak srigala/ bayi srigala.

 **WARNING: mungkin bakal jijik sama adegan makannya. jadi kalo jijik bisa diskip**

Kelamnya malam tak mengurangi keindahan lembah asri di kaki sebuah gunung tinggi. Beeberapa ekor angsa nampak terbang membelah langit malam. Sebentar lagi musim dingin berakhir, para angsa itu pasti kembali dari migrasi mereka. Sisa – sisa salju masih terlihat dipucuk – pucuk pepohonan dan beberapa bagian padang rumput. Helaan napas panjang terdengar memenuhi padang rumput. Dibawah sebuah pohon elk dua hybrid serigala bersurai sekelam jelaga dan merah bata duduk bersandar pada batang keras nan besar itu.

"kau serius tidak ingin menggantikan ayahmu?" tanya salah seorang yang lebih tinggi.

"tidak" singkat sekali jawaban lawan bicaranya.

Yang lebih tinggi kembali menghela napas. "serius?" tanyanya lagi.

"hm" lebih singkat lagi jawabannya kali ini. Hanya gumaman malas.

ChangMin, Hybrid serigala bersurai merah bata dengan sedikit semburat hitam pada ujung telinganya itu meroling bola matanya malas. Ingatkan dia kalau ia bersahabat dengan mahluk nyaris bisu. "hei Bum" panggilnya, mencoba menarik lawan bicaranya. "apa ibumu tahu penolakanmu ini?" tanya ChangMin.

KiBum, lawan bicara ChangMin mendongak sedikit. "ya" jawabnya menatap rembulan.

"dia mengamuk?' tanya ChangMin memastikan setelah melihat beberapa bekas merah kebiruan di lengan sahabatnya.

"ya" pendek.

"kau tidak melawan?" ChangMin melirik sahabatnya.

"hm" KiBum memejamkan matanya.

ChangMin menghela napas jengkel. Mengenal KiBum sejak kecil membuatnya paham bahwa Tan KiBum sahabatnya hanya mengenal enam kosa kata, ya, tidak, hm, lapar, haus, dan bosan. Hanya enam kata itu. Selebihnya hanya gesture tubuh.

KiBum tiba – tiba membuka matanya. Manik kelamnya itu menatap nyalang ke sekitar sementara ekor dan telinganya menegak tinggi. Ia langsung berdiri tegak dan ChangMin mengikutinya. Ia tahu gesture itu, ada yang memasuki teritori pack mereka. "sudah ayo cari" ujar ChangMin meregangkan badannya. Kepalanya mendongak sementara hidung mancungnya berusaha mengendus kabar yang di bawa angin.

KiBum dan ChangMin cepat melesat. Keduanya berlari melompati batang pohon dan batu – batu besar hingga sampai pada sebuah lahan terbuka penuh dengan tanaman dusty miller perak. ChangMin dan KiBum memandang bingung tempat itu. semak dengan daun berwarna putih kehijau biruan itu memenuhi seluruh tempat. Belum lagi dengan pohon – pohon di sekitarnya juga berwarna putih, white patrea. ChangMin menyentuh pohon patrea di depannya. Bunga – bunga kecil berwarna putih terbang tertiup angin. "hei Bum, di mana kita? Aku tidak ingat ada tempat serba putih begini" ujar ChangMin menoleh mencari KiBum. Pemuda tampan itu mengernyit heran melihat sahabatnya hanya diam memperhatikan sesuatu. "hei Bum" panggil ChangMin.

ChangMin mengkuti arah pandang KiBum. Maniknya melebar melihat seekor serigala berbulu putih tertidur tenang di tengah padang dust miller. "indah" ChangMin tersentak mendengar gumaman KiBum. Ok ChangMin tak akan menyangkal bahwa pemandangan di depannya itu indah. Seekor serigala putih bersih dengan ujung telinga dan ekor abu – abu kehitaman , bulunya pun tebal dan nampak sangat halus. Ditambah lagi daerah di sekitarnya sungguh menambah indah suasana. Padang dust miller dan patrea juga rembulan yang seolah memang hanya bersinar untuk menyinari sosok yang membuat Tan KiBum si bisu mengatakan kosa kata ketujuhnya.

Ingat soal kata ketujuh KiBum membuat ChangMin langsung menoleh ke sahabatnya. KiBum masih tetap KiBum. Datar. Hanya saja manik kelam itu tak bisa membohongi bahwa sang empunya tengah terpesona hebat. "siapa dia?" gumam KiBum lagi.

ChangMin membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Kurang dari lima belas menit KiBum sudah mengeluarkan tiga kata baru. Ini kemajuan hebat! ChangMin menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia harus mendapatkan si mempesona itu demi si bisu. "kenapa kau tidak berta—" ChangMin buru – buru mengunci mulutnya mendapat tatapan tajam KiBum. Ia menghela napas panjang. Pemuda jangkung itu berjalan mendekati mahluk cantik di depannya. Manik obsidianya membola melihat warna merah yang nampak begitu kontras dengan warna putih di sekitarnya. Cepat – cepat ia berbalik menatap KiBum. Mengatakan bahwa mahluk di depan mereka ini terluka dengan gerak bibirnya tanpa suara.

KiBum buru – buru mendekat. Ia hendak memeriksa keadaan serigala di depannya sebelum ChangMin menarik kuat kerah bajunya bertepatan dengan mahluk cantik itu nyaris menyambar lehernya dengan gigi – gigi tajamnya. Serigala putih itu melompat menjauh meski ia sempat mendengking ketika kaki belakangnya yang terluka menyentuh tanah.

KiBum kaget. Ia tak menyangka serangan barusan. Ia menatap lekat serigala putih di depannya. Serigala itu menggeram memperlihatkan taring tajamnya. Gestur serigala putih itu begitu siaga dan siap melawan dua jantan di depannya. Kepalanya sejajar dengan punggungnya keempat kakinya membuat kuda – kuda kuat meski kaki belakang sebelah kanannya sedikit terangkat dari tanah. Ekor dan telinganya terangkat tinggi menandakan ia tak takut sedikitpun.

"kau terluka" ujar KiBum berbalas geraman betina itu. "ikutlah denganku, ibuku akan mengobatimu" lanjutnya berusaha mendekat. "kau dari pack mana?" ia terus melangkah maju. "kau lonely wolf ya?" ia tak begitu peduli dengan geraman serigala putih didepannya yang makin keras.

ChangMin? oh dia hanya bengong mendengar semua ucapan KiBum. Jemarinya sibuk menghitung kata – kata yang keluar dari pemuda yang merangkap sahabatnya itu. "tiga belas kata. Dengan yang tadi jadi enam belas kata. Di tambah yang biasanya berati ada duapuluh dua kata. Aku tidak tahu KiBum punya perbendaharaan kata sebanyak itu" gumam ChangMin menatap jemari tanganya yang tadi digunakannya untuk menghitung.

"argh!" KiBum meringis sakit. Tangan kanannya digigit kuat oleh serigala betina itu.

ChangMin kembali melotot. KiBum menggerang sakit? Kibum meringis sakit? Matanya pasti salah. Ia mengerjabkan matanya tak percaya. "bantu aku idiot!" seru KiBum marah mendapati ChangMin hanya menatapnya cengo.

"dua puluh lima kata" gumam ChangMin.

"berhenti menghitung Jung bo- argh!" dan KiBum kembali menggerang. Gigitan betina itu benar – benar tak main – main.

ChangMin buru – buru memukul tengkuk betina itu hingga pingsan. Kabut sewarna emas menyelimuti serigala itu. Ia berubah menjadi wujud hybridnya. Gadis manis bersurai perak sepunggung. Ia mengenakan kaus ketat berwarna putih pendek hingga memperlihatkan pusarnya dan jaket tipis berwarna biru muda. Bagian bawahnya dibalut hot pants ketat sepaha dan sepatu boot kulit tinggi sebetis berwarna eboni. "cantiknya" gumam ChangMin.

"dan kau membuatnya pingsan" timpal KiBum dingin sambil menahan pendarahan di tangannya.

ChangMin mendecak malas. "kau pikir aku akan mengatakan nona tolong lepas tangan temanku, kasihan kalau dia tampan tapi buntung" ujar ChangMin malas di balas seringai senang KiBum. "aku akan mengatakannya kalau dia sudah memutus tanganmu" jawabnya balas menyeringai.

KiBum mendengus. Ia menatap paha gadis di depannya. "sepertinya dia digigit beruang. ChangMin bantu aku, naikan dia ke punggungku" perintah KiBum.

ChangMin tak menjawab. Ia hanya menggerutu pelan tapi tetap membantu KiBum menggendong gadis manis yang baru saja di buatnya pingsan. "dia hebat membuatmu mengeluarkan begitu banyak kata baru tuan bisu" ejek ChangMin menahan punggung gadis itu agar tak melorot.

KiBum melirik malas sahabatnya. "diam kau" desisnya sambil berjalan.

ChangMin terkekeh "biasanya kau hanya perlu menegakkan ekormu untuk membuat semuanya diam" ujarnya berbuah pelototan KiBum. Ia mengikuti KiBum sambil tetap menahan punggung gadis itu. Ia bisa saja membiarkan KiBum membawanya jika ia tidak mengingat KiBum tadi menggerang sakit karena gigitan gadis itu. "hei. Kau tidak menggerang sakit saat aku mengigitmu. Bahkan ketika beruang mencakarmu kau masih datar saja" komentar ChangMin.

KiBum sendiri bingung. Gigitan gadis dipunggungnya benar – benar luar biasa sakit. "aku juga tidak tahu. Cengkraman rahangnya biasa saja. Tapi otot lehernya luar biasa untuk mengkoyak" jawab KiBum.

"sudahlah. Yang penting kau banyak bicara malam ini patung" ujar ChangMin menahan tawa.

Sesampainya di rumah Kibum ChangMin buru –buru membukakan pintunya. "bibi!" panggil ChangMin nyaris berteriak. KiBum melirik sadis sahabatnya. Seolah manik jelaga itu berkarta bahwa ChangMin bisa membangunkan gadis manis di gendonganya. "jika dia bangun paling dia akan mengggit punggungmu duluan" cengir ChangMin berbuah tendangan KiBum di tulang keringnya.

Sepasang suami istri paruh baya langsung menghampiri anaknya. "dari mana saja kalian heh?" tanya sang istri memukul kepala KiBum dengan kipasnya. "eh dia siapa?" kagetnya melihat sosok cantik di gendongan anaknya.

ChangMin buru – buru mendekati sang bibi tercinta. "percayalah bi anakmu mengatakan lebih dari tiga puluh kata baru malam ini" bisik ChangMin melirik KiBum menggoda.

"eh?" perempuan cantik bersurai coklat kemerahan itu menatap bingung anak sahabatnya.

KiBum mendengus malas mendengar apa yang dibisikan ChangMin pada ibunya. Ia membenarkan gendongannya. "dia terluka. Obati dia ma" ujar KiBum memerintah.

HeeChul, ibu KiBum terpekik kaget melihat darah memenuhi bagian belakang celana dan baju KiBum. "astaga kalian berdua terluka!" seru HeeChul buru – buru menyuruh KiBum meletakan gadis itu di kursi.

KiBum menatap datar gadis cantik yang masih setia pingsan. "dia saja. Aku bisa mengobati diriku sendiri" ujar KiBum menyadari HeeChul mau merawat lukanya terlebih dahulu. "dia bisa pendarahan" lanjutnya langsung beranjak ke kamarnya.

HeeChul terbengong dengan kelakuan anaknya. Ia menatap ChangMin bingung sementara yang ditatap hanya balas tersenyum aneh. "dia salah makan?" gumam HeeChul bingung namun tetap mengobati gadis asing itu.

ChangMin buru – buru pamit setelah membawa pujaan hati sahabatnya itu ke kamar tamu. Ia ingin cepat saja. Takut – takut gigi tajam itu mengoyak lehernya. Ia biarkan saja gadis itu sendirian di kamar kecil bersama sang kepala keluarga Tan. "sudah…" bisik HeeChul mengusap lengan suaminya.

HanKyung, sang kepala keluarga Tan masih menatap tajam gadis yang tertidur nyaman di kamar tamunya. "bau ini…. Tidak salah lagi" geramnya marah. Ekor coklat tembagaya mengibas tak senang.

HeeChul buru – buru memeluk suaminya erat. "demi KiBum" bisiknya lirih membuat tensi suaminya sedikit turun. "ayo tidur" bisiknya mengecup pipi HanKyung. HeeChul menyeret paksa suaminya ke luar dari kamar tamu. Ia melirik gadis manis itu sendu. 'mungkinkah?' batinnya menggigit bibir ngilu.

Matahari belum terbit benar. Langitpun masih berwarna biru tua namun kediaman keluarga Tan sudah gaduh. Sang kepala keluarga bersitegang dengan gadis yang dibawa putranya. Serigala dewasa berwarna coklat tembaga itu menggeram keras pada serigala putih di depannya. "ada apa ini? Pagi – pagi berisik sekali" gerutu KiBum tiba – tiba memasuki kamar tamu.

"Bum!" HeeChul buru – buru menarik anaknya keluar. "kau menemukannya di mana?" tanya HeeChul cepat. Manik kemerahannya terus menatap kawathir suaminya yang tak kunjung menurunkan ekornya.

KiBum mengacak surai legamnya bingung. Nyawanya belum kumpul sepenuhnya. "di utara. Nyaris di perbatasan. Tapi dia masuk duluan ke wilayah kita" jawab KiBum santai.

"utara…" HeeChul berpikir sebentar. Sepasang ibu dan anak itu terkaget mendengar geraman keras. "sial ayahmu akan mengamuk!" seru HeeChul frustasi.

Brak

Pintu rumah di buka paksa oleh seorang pria bermata musang diikuti seorang wanta cantik di belakangnya. "HeeChul, kudengar anak itu di sini!?" seru pria itu.

HeeChul menggigit jarinya bingung. "Yun cepat anak itu bisa mati!" seru HeeChul menunjuk ke arah kamar tamu.

Cepat – cepat HeeChul dan sepasang suami istri masuk ke kamar tamu. KiBum menatap ChangMin bingung. Sahabatnya itu pucat pasi. "Bum kita melakukan kesalahan besar!" seru ChangMin frustasi. KiBum menyerit tak mengerti. "kita membawa calon alpha MOONLIGHT!" seru ChangMin keras bersamaan dengan suara bantingan dan gigitan.

KiBum buru – buru masuk ke dalam. Ayahnya dan betina itu saling banting di lantai sementara tiga serigala lain berusaha melerai. Manik jelaga KiBum berkilat marah melihat banyak luka baru yang ditorehkan ayahnya pada tubuh ramping itu. KiBum menggeram keras membuat pertarungan itu terhenti.

KiBum menarik tengkuk ayahnya paksa hingga sang ayah terpelanting ke belakang. Ia terus melangkah maju, memepet serigala putih yang mulai ketakutan itu pada tembok. "diam" desis KiBum. Tidak hanya si putih yang diam. Empat serigala dewasa dan ChangMin yang berada dalam ruangan itu ikut diam.

Si putih melompat menerjang KiBum namun KiBum lebih cepat mendorongnya sehingga keduanya jatuh di ranjang dengan posisi KiBum mengukung serigala ramping itu di bawahnya. Manik biru milik si putih langsung bergerak tak karuan, menghindari tatapan tajam KiBum. KiBum kembali menggeram, sebelah tangannya sedikit menekan perut sementara tangan satunya mencengkram moncong si putih.

"nguung" dengking si putih pelan. Perlahan kabut sewarna emas menyelimuti si putih, mengubahnya menjadi wujud hybridnya.

"siapa namamu?" tanya KiBum rendah. Siku kanannya ia gunakan untuk bertumpu tepat di samping kedua telinga putih yang terlipat erat.

"K-Kyu" jawabnya lirih. "Kim KyuHyun" lanjutnya makin lirih.

"Grr!" HanKyung kembali berdiri mendengar siapa nama gadis itu.

KiBum langsung membalas geraman ayahnya. Maniknya menatap nyalang manik hezel ayahnya. "Grr papa menyingkir saja" geram KiBum mengancam. HanKyung menggeram marah namun ia tetap mengurungkan niatnya menyerang anaknya. Begitu geraman HanKyung memelan KiBum kembali menatap KyuHyun. "buka bajumu" perintah KiBum menyeringai mesum.

Plak

"cabul!" jerit KyuHyun histeris saat KiBum berusaha menarik bajunya.

ChangMin tertawa canggung. "sepertinya KiBum punya cara sendiri untuk menjinakannya. Ayo keluar saja" ajak ChangMin langsung keluar dari kamar diikuti orang tuanya dan HanChul meski Hanggeng sempat menggeram mengancam dulu.

HanKyung berubah menjadi wujud hybridnya. Cepat – cepat HeeChul membersihkan dan mengobati luka – luka suaminya. "KiBum tidak akan memperkosanya kan?" tanya HeeChul entah pada siapa.

"aku tidak yakin bi. Patung itu mengatai KyuHyun indah saat pertama kali bertemu" ujar ChangMin jujur langsung berbuah tatapan tak percaya paman dan bibinya. "serius aku tak bohong!" seru ChangMin meyakinkan.

Buagh

Semua menoleh ke arah kamar tamu. Tak lama kemudian KiBum mencul di ambang pintu dengan pipi sedikit membiru dan bibir berdarah. "bibi Jae. Masuklah. urusi luka mahluk barbar itu." Perintah KiBum.

"aku tidak barbar tuan cabul!" jerit KyuHyun tak terima. Ia keluar dari kamar tamu dan menjambak surai legam KiBum.

KiBum meringis sakit. "lepas bodoh!" seru KiBum mencekal tangan KyuHyun.

"tidak mau~!" KyuHyun terus menjambak brutal KiBum. Sepertinya gadis hybrid itu tak sadar dengan betapa banyaknya lukanya. KyuHyun tiba – tiba terhuyuyng. Ia bisa saja jatuh jika saja KiBum tak menahan pinggangnya. Ia tak berbicara apapun. Digendongnya KyuHyun bridal style lalu didudukanya di sofa tak jauh dari HanKyung. KiBum hanya melirik bibinya dan sang bibi yang mengerti isyarat itu langsung mengambil alih KyuHyun dengan mengobati luka – lukanya.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan. Hanya ada saling tatap satu sama lain. ChangMin meringis merasakan sikutan ibunya, Jung JaeJoong. "aku tidak berhak bicara di sini bu" bisik ChangMin pada JaeJoong.

JaeJoong giliran menyikut suaminya. "Yun lakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak tahan dengan keterdiaman ini. Chulie juga kenapa tidak mengatakan apapun sih" gerutu JaeJoong kesal.

"kau dari Moonligt?" tanya HanKyung menatap dingin KyuHyun.

KyuHyun diam sejenak. "jadi ini Shadowsong ya?" ia menyeringai malas. "pantas saja—" KyuHyun kehilangan ucapannya begitu melihat tatapan dingin KiBum. Buru – buru ia memalihkan pandanganya. "ya aku dari Moonligt" jawabnya.

HanKyung menghela napas panjang, berusaha menahan emosinya. "yahh, itukan masalah lama" ujar KiBum tiba – tiba. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya malas di dinding. ia melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada sementara matanya mengedar malas ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "masalah lama Kim KangIn ingin merebut Kim HeeChul dari Tan HanKyung. Ahh… padahal waktu itu belum jadi matemu ya pa~" ujar KiBum dengan seringai menyebalkan.

"Tan KiBum diam kau" desis HanKyung. Ia tak suka masalah lama ini diungkit – ungkit.

KiBum meroling bola matanya malas. "kau punya saudara?" tanya KiBum pada KyuHyun.

KyuHyun menatap KiBum bingung. "aku punya kakak laki – laki" jawab KyuHyun.

"bagaimana keadaan orang tuamu?" kali ini YunHo bertanya. "apa mereka baik – baik saja?" lanjutnya diangguki KyuHyun.

"apa LeeTeuk masih pelit?" tanya JaeJoong.

"luar biasa pelit" jawab KyuHyun.

KiBum terkekeh. "sudahlah pa. lupakan dendammu itu. KangIn sudah punya keluarga sendiri. Ia tidak akan tertarik pada bibi menor seperti mama" ujar KiBum.

"anak setan!" pekik HeeChul kesal. Ia langsung melempar kipasnya, untung saja berhasil dihindari KiBum.

"aku anakmu mama sayang. Lagipula aku sudah menjadi bukti kisah cinta kalian selama hampir dua puluh lima tahun ini" ujar KiBum sedikit geli. "oh atau kalian mau membuatkan adik untukku?" tanya KiBum menyeringai nakal.

HanKyung mengela napas panjang. Ia beranjak dari duduknya. "terserah kau saja anak setan" ujar HanKyung melewati KiBum. HanKyung kembali menatap dingin KyuHyun. "dan jika dia berulah. Kau dan ChangMin yang akan kupenggal" lanjutnya berbuah pekik tak terima dari kedua ibu cantik itu.

KyuHyun sedikit bingung dengan suasana di sekitarnya. "eum. Setelah ini aku akan lanjut mencari keluargaku" ujar KyuHyun menunduk sopan.

"dengan luka sebanyak itu? Aku ragu" ujar KiBum sangsi. Manik jelaganya menelisik setiap tubuh KyuHyun yang dibalut perban. "tinggalah sampai sembuh. Aku mau tidur lagi" ujarnya beranjak pergi.

"anakmu banyak bicara hari ini" komentar JaeJoong kembali mengobati KyuHyun.

HeeChul menggeleng tak mengerti. "aku juga tak mengerti. Aku baru saja mau menghitungnya tapi aku terlalu terkejut" jawab HeeChul.

ChangMin terkekeh. Ia menghampiri KyuHyun lalu tersenyum padanya. "sudah ku bilangkan nona ini ajaib" kekehnya mengabaikan semburat merah di pipi KyuHyun.

"ChangMin!"

ChangMin berjengit kaget mendengar seruan dingin KiBum entah dari mana. "ok. Tidak akan ada acara mari menggoda lagi" ujarnya memancing tawa yang lain kecuali KyuHyun yang masih saja memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

 ** _-TBC-_**

.

.

wakaka wolfie kembali dengan ff baru

kali ini wolfie mencoba peruntungan dengan pair KiHyun. smoga banyak yang respon

untuk penanti the Beginning of the End wolfie minta maaf karena belum juga update tu ff. padahal udh 2 tahun diphpin.

wolfie janji setelah ini selesai wolfie lanjut itu. cuman kurang 1 chap doang ko itu

btw ini sbnernya oneshoot kpanjangan. wolfie janji ga akan lebih dari 10 ko

 _ **-REVIEW_JUSEYO-**_


	2. The Predator

Sudah tiga hari KyuHyun tinggal bersama keluarga Tan. Selama tiga hari pula HanKyung menggeram padanya. KyuHyun benar – benar outsider di mata HanKyung. HanKyung tak mengijinkannya makan bersama anggota pack lainnya. Pada saat seperti itu KyuHyun akan sibuk sendiri berburu binatang – binatang kecil seperti cerpelai untuk mengganjal perutnya.

Seperti saat ini. Seluruh anggota pack tengah menanti gilirannya untuk memakan seekor mouse besar. Begitu HanKyung dan HeeChul selesai makan serigala dewasa mengambil alih mouse itu. "nguuung kaiing~" KyuHyun, dengan tubuh serigalanya hanya melirik datar serigala berwarna coklat tua nyaris hitam di sebelahnya. Serigala itu, ChangMin bergulung – gulung tak jelas. Sesekali ia mendengking dan bergerak gelisah. ChangMin benar – benar gelisah hanya karena melihat lapisan – lapisan daging merah itu terkikis cepat.

KyuHyun menegakan badannya begitu pasangan alpha lewat di depannya lengkap dengan geraman HanKyung yang tak pernah lepas tiap mereka bertemu. KyuHyun balas menggeram pelan sementara manik biru langitnya menatap dingin HanKyung begitu sepasang alpha itu berlalu dari hadapannya.

KyuHyun mendengus. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya sehingga bulu putihnya menyatu dengan salju di sekitarnya. Ia hanya menatap datar ChangMin yang berlari menerjang semuanya ketika para serigala dewasa menyingkir. Sesekali telinga berujung hitam itu terlipat ke belakang tiap mendengar dengkingan korban gigitan ChangMin. ChangMin itu beringas kalau soal makanan.

KyuHyun sudah kenyang. Tadi ia sudah sempat memburu seekor kelinci untuk mengganjal perutnya. KyuHyun menatap kumpulan serigala yang saling berebut itu. 'tidak ada KiBum di sana. Apa mungkin KiBum yang melakukannya?' batin KyuHyun gusar.

*flashback*

KyuHyun telah selesai dengan makan siangnya. Ia menyeka sudut bibirnya yang masih dilumuri darah. "lumayan lah" gumamnya senang. Ia mendongak mendapati puluhan vulture terbang ke suatu tempat. "ada yang baru saja berburu" gumam KyuHyun mencium bau darah tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia langsung berlari mengikuti vulture itu hingga sampai di pinggir hutan.

"apa itu?" gumam KyuHyun mendekati tempat para vulture itu terbang melayang di sekitarnya. Manik KyuHyun membola sempurna melihat bangkai apa yang dikerubuti itu. KyuHyun tak akan terlalu terkejut jika ia hanya menemukan bangkai rusa saja tapi ia sangat terkejut mendapati bangkai beruang. "di lihat dari jauhpun aku tahu serigala yang melakukannya" gumam KyuHyun melihat jejak serigala di salju. Gadis manis itu meringis menyadari sesuatu. "serigala itu mengerikan, dia makan beruang" gumam KyuHyun ngeri. Serigala sekuat apa yang bisa membunuh seekor beruang sendirian?

*flashback end*

Seekor serigala seumuran KiBum berwarna coklat bata mengampiri KyuHyun. Ia duduk di samping KyuHyun tanpa peduli lirikan dingin KyuHyun. Kabut sewarna mahoni melingkupinya. Ia berubah menjadi seorang pemuda tampan bergaris rahang tegas. "tidak ikut makan?" tanyanya.

KyuHyun berubah menjadi wujud hybridnya. "sudah tadi" jawabnya pendek. Ia mengenali jantan itu sebagai Choi SiWon. Orang yang diagung – agungkan menjadi calon alpha selanjutnya.

SiWon tersenyum kaku. "oh, kenapa tidak nambah? Mouse itu cukup enak" timpal SiWon.

"KwuHyuuun!" seru ChangMin buru – buru menghampiri WonKyu. "tidak makan?" tanya ChangMin setelah menelan kunyahan terakhirnya.

"sudah kenyang" jawab KyuHyun beranjak berdiri. "aku ngantuk Min" lanjutnya seraya berjalan pergi. ChangMin buru – buru mengikuti KyuHyun. Diam – diam ia menatap SiWon mengejek. KyuHyun hanya boleh dimiliki sahabat patungnya!

SiWon tersenyum kesal mendapat tatapan mengejek ChangMin. ia sudah menargetkan KyuHyun menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Apapun akan di lakukannya termasuk menyingkirkan ChangMin. tapi sepertinya tuan Choi ini tak tahu bahwa bukan ChangMin lawannya yang sebenarnya.

"Min" panggil KyuHyun pelan. "KiBum itu… dia orang seperti apa?" tanyanya menatap jantan muda yang tingginya melebihi alpha mereka sendiri.

ChangMin tertawa jenaka mengundang gurat – gurat halus di dahi KyuHyun. "aku sendiri juga tak tahu" jawab ChangMin. ia langsung berjongkok menghindari pukulan maut KyuHyun. "tidak kena wek" ChangMin memeletkan lidahnya, mengejek KyuHyun.

KyuHyun mendang ChangMin namun pemuda jangkung itu lebh dulu melompat menghindar. ChangMin balas menyerang KyuHyun. Keduanya berkelit indah walaupun serangan mereka mematikan. ChangMin menghentikan serangannya. Ia tertawa jenaka. "kau orang keempat yang bisa mengimbangiku Kyu" ujarnya mengasak surai perak KyuHyun.

"keempat? Memangnya siapa saja?" tanya KyuHyun bingung.

ChangMin tersenyum. "SiWon yang ketiga, ayahku yang kedua, KiBum yang pertama" jawab ChangMin. "mereka bertiga mengerikan" gumamnya mengingat tiap duel dengan tiga orang itu tubuhnya akan remuk. "tapi KiBum yang paling mengerikan" gumam ChangMin pelan.

"dia makan beruang?" tanya KyuHyun menatap lekat pemuda yang selalu menemaninya belakangan ini.

ChangMin terbelalak. Ia menatap KyuHyun tak percaya. Ringisan KyuHyun menjawab sudah. "jangan beritahu alpha. Karena itulah dia tidak pernah makan bersama" ChangMin menghela napas. Ia menatap langit putih di atasnya kosong. "bahkan saat kami masih dua belas tahun" lirih ChangMin.

KyuHyun menatap tak percaya ChangMin. "kalian berdua makan beruang!?" tanya KyuHyun tak percaya. Dua belas tahun? Saat itu ia bahkan belum bisa menangkap tikus dengan benar.

ChangMin menggeleng. "aku jarang. Hanya saat dia mengajakku saja. Atau saat aku memergokinya" jawab ChangMin. "dia membunuh beruang sendirian" lanjut ChangMin tanpa sadar KyuHyun sudah pucat pasi.

"sejak kapan itu?" tanya KyuHyun. Ia penasaran dengan pola makan jantan muda itu.

ChangMin mengigit bibirnya. Ia ragu harus bercerita pada KyuHyun, apalagi ia mencium bau samar – samar sekarang. "saat kami berumur 12 tahun ia menyelamatkanku dari serangan beruang. Sejak itu mangsanya berubah" jawab ChangMin.

KyuHyun meringis tertahan mengingat kakak laki – lakinya nyaris terbunuh karena serangan beruang yang bahkan tidak seberapa besar dengan makan siang KiBum. "dia anti mainstream" gumam KyuHyun.

"sangat" komentar ChangMin. "Kyu ceritakan tentang Moonlight" seru ChangMin semangat.

KyuHyun menatap ChangMin bingung. "tidak ada yang special Min. kami hanya pengembara. Hidup kami penuh dengan pertarungan dan luka" jawab KyuHyun dengan pandangan menerawang.

"tapi kau masih mulus – mulus saja" timpal ChangMin berakhir dengan jeritan karena KyuHyun menendang tulang keringnya.

"ayah dan ibuku ahli dalam serangan spontan. Sedangkan aku dan kakakku bagian pengejutnya" jawab KyuHyun tak di pahami ChangMin. "singkatnya cara ini bisa digunakan dua macam." Ujar KyuHyun.

"kudengar Moonlight pandai menyamarkan bau" ChangMin mengendus leher KyuHyun.

KyuHyun menggeliat geli. "Chwaang~" rengek KyuHyun.

"menjijikan"

ChangMin dan KyuHyun buru – buru menegakan badan mereka mendengar kata super datar itu. "oy Bum, tumben sudah bangun" sapa ChangMin sok asik.

"Jung kau melupakan sesuatu" KiBum menunjuk ke atas dengan santainya.

ChangMin menatap ke atas. Hanya langit. "apa mak—" ChangMin langsung melotot melihat segerombolan angsa terbang. "sial aku lupa mencuri telur angsa!" teriaknya heboh.

KyuHyun tersenyum nakal. "pakai caraku saja Min, mudah mendapatkan telur – telur itu" tawarnya menyeringai.

ChangMin menatap KyuHyun bingung. "caramu?" tanya ChangMin bingung disambut seringai nakal KyuHyun.

ChangMin meneguk ludahnya kasar. Rencana KyuHyun sangat gila menurutnya, betina putih itu akan menantang langsung si induk angsa. ChangMin meringis mendapati jarak KyuHyun tak lebih dari sepuluh meter dari sekumpulan induk angsa. KyuHyun tiba – tiba berlari dengan tubuh serigalanya, menyambar leher salah satu angsa lalu melemparnya ke udara. KyuHyun menyalak keras membuat sisa induk angsa itu kabur.

"oh astaga. Dia cantik tapi mengerikan" gumam ChangMin segera menghampiri KyuHyun yang menyalak lengkap dengan ekor yang mengibas senang padanya. "padahal aku cuman butuh dua telur" gumam ChangMin menyadari KyuHyun telah mengusir semua induk angsa itu.

ChangMin dan KyuHyun pulang dengan perut kenyang. Tadi mereka sempat berburu kelinci yang bagi ChangMin hanya menjadi camilan sore. KyuHyun mengernyit bingung mendapati seluruh jantan muda berkumpul di lapangan desa. "ada apa ini Min?" tanya KyuHyun bingung.

"ah sial aku melupakannya!" seru ChangMin mendapati tatapan tajam ayahnya yang berdiri tak jauh dari HanKyung. "Kyu berikan ini pada ibuku ok!?" buru – buru diserahkannya bungkusan telur itu pada KyuHyun lalu berlari menuju kerumunan itu.

KyuHyun menggerutu tak senang. Ia menatap kumpulan jantan muda itu bahkan KiBum si pemalas itu ada di sana. KyuHyun mendongak, mencari bau JaeJoong. Ia berjalan ke rumah ChangMin begitu menyadari bau JaeJoong ada di sana.

KyuHyun mengetuk pintu kayu itu pelan. "sore bibi" sapa KyuHyun begitu JaeJoong membukakan pintu.

"oh KyuHyun masuklah sayang" balas JaeJoong ramah. "HeeChul ada di sini" JaeJoong langsung menarik KyuHyun masuk.

"bibi kenapa di sini?" tanya KyuHyun mendapati alpha betina itu sepertinya stress berat.

JaeJoong tertawa. Ia mengambil bungkusan telur itu dari KyuHyun. "KiBum membuat tensinya naik lagi" kekeh JaeJoong menjawab pertanyaan KyuHyun.

KyuHyun mengangguk mengerti. Balok es itu juga kerap membuat tensinya naik. "bi, ada ramai – ramai apa di lapangan?" tanya KyuHyun pada JaeJoong.

"oh itu" JaeJoong tersenyum. Ia meletakan segelas air di depan KyuHyun. "sebentar lagi akan ada lomba pemilihan alpha. Mereka sedang diberi penjelasan saja" jawab JaeJoong.

KyuHyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "pemilihan alpha?" tanya KyuHyun tak paham.

"apa moonlight tidak mengadakan hal semacam itu?" tanya HeeChul.

KyuHyun menggeleng. "untuk apa, jelas – jelas satu – satunya jantan muda kompeten di pack kami hanya DongHae kakakku" jawab KyuHyun.

HeeChul dan JaeJoong saling berpandangan. "memangnya jumlah kalian ada berapa?' tanya JaeJong.

"tujuh" jawab KyuHyun lempeng. "ayahku, ibuku, aku, kakak, YooChun, EunHyuk pacar kakakku dan paman ShinDong" lanjutnya.

"hanya tujuh tapi kalian pengembara paling mengerikan" gumam HeeChul mengingat rumor- rumor yang beredar tentang pack yang dipimpin mantan sahabatnya itu.

"tapi kenapa aku melihat MinGyu tadi?" tanya KyuHyun. Seingatnya MinGyu itu masih bocah.

"pesertanya berumur 17-28 tahun" jawab HeeChul.

KyuHyun mengangguk paham. "berarti KiBum dan ChangMin ikut?" tanyanya tanpa sadar membuat tensi HeeChul naik lagi dan berakhir dengan alpha betina penghobi gaun merah itu mengamuk tak jelas.

Selama seminggu ini seluruh jantan muda sibuk dengan latihan masing – masing. Tentu semuanya ingin menjadi seorang alpha. Menjadi alpha itu ekstensi terbesar seekor serigala. Yah semuanya semangat kecuali satu orang.

"TAN KIBUM BANGUN!"

KyuHyun mengusap telinganya yang berdenging ngilu. Tadi pagi – pagi buta KyuHyun dan ChangMin sudah berusaha membangunkan balok es itu. Sayangnya sang balok es kalau sudah tidur seperti beruang tertembak, singkatnya mati. "apa dia benar – benar alpha?" tanya KyuHyun berbisik pada ChangMin.

ChangMin meringis melihat sahabatnya itu sudah dipukul ditendang dijambak tidak bangun – bangun juga. "kurasa iya" jawab ChangMin. HeeChul benar – benar jauh dari kata elegan sekarang. Rambut kemerahannya acak – acakan, gaun merahnya kusut karena sedari tadi kaki jenjang nan mulus itu menendang anaknya sendiri. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam saking jengkelnya.

GUBRAK

ChangMin dan KyuHyun langsung meringis ngeri. KiBum jatuh dari kasur dan face first! "astaga dia benar – benar mati" ringis ChangMin melihat darah di dahi KiBum.

HeeChul benar – benar sudah diambang batasnya. Anaknya sudah tergeletak bagai mayat sekarang. "KyuHyun telanjanglah!"

"eh!?" KyuHyun menatap HeeChul ngeri. "GYAA!" KyuHyun menjerit histeris. HeeChul menarik paksa kaus dan jaketnya hingga terlepas menyisakan bra hitam yang begitu kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. "ChangMin tolong aku!" pinta KyuHyun menjerit histeris sementara ChangMin hanya menggeleng dan meringis.

HeeChul mendorong KyuHyun hingga terjembab dengan dadanya tepat pada muka KiBum. "bibi lepaskan aku!" seru KyuHyun berusaha memberontak. Ia tak menyangka meski hanya satu tangan yang digunakan HeeCHul untuk menahan tubuhnya ia tetap tak bisa bergerak.

"eumh" leguh KiBum pelan. Ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan benda kenyal yang menempel di wajahnya. Perlahan iris sekelam malamnya terbuka. Ia mengerjab beberapa kali tanpa sadar KyuHyun kegelian tiap bulu mata panjangnya membelai dadanya.

'apa ini? Bakpau? Kenapa teksturnya seperti daging?' batin KiBum bingung. Hidung mancungnya terselip tepat di belahan dada KyuHyun, ia mulai susah napas sekarang. KiBum mendongakan kepalanya. Manik jelaganya bertemu pandang dengan manik biru KyuHyun. "Kyu?" gumam KiBum terendam dada KyuHyun yang menempel di bibirnya.

KyuHyun menatap KiBum gelisah. Ia malu, sungguh amat malu. "ungh pagi Bumh~" sapanya terdengar seperti desahan.

KiBum mengernyit. Ia kembali melihat ke bawah, tepatnya pada dua bongkahan kenyal yang memerangkap wajahnya. Tanpa sengaja maniknya melihat bra KyuHyun. KiBum sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, ia bisa melihat sedikit warna coklat muda yang mengintip di balik bra itu.

"sudah sadar anakku sayang?" tanya HeeChul tersenyum setan.

KiBum cepat – cepat mendorong KyuHyun menjauh. Ia tak peduli tulang belakang KyuHyun bisa patah karena mendapat dorongan dari dua arah berlawanan. Ia cepat – cepat bangkit berdiri sambil memencet hidungnya. "brengsek sialan kau ma!" maki KiBum langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

HeeChul tertawa nista. "jangan lama – lama Bum, kau harus siap dalam satu jam!" seru HeeChul senang. "buah memang tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya" gumam HeeChul miris sambil berjalan ke luar.

ChangMin meraih jaket dan kaus KyuHyun lalu menyerahkan pada pemilknya. "kau tak apa – apa Kyu?" tanya ChangMin mengusap bahu telanjang KyuHyun. Sepertinya gadis itu masih syok.

"CHANGMIN KE LUAR DARI KAMARKU!"

"ok bos!" ChangMin langsung buru – buru lari ke lapangan. Lebih baik ia langsung saja. Niatnya mengajak KiBum berangkat bersama hilang sudah.

Semua jantan muda sudah berkumpul di pinggir desa. Lomba pertama adalah melintasi hutan. Mereka bebas memilih rute manapun. Yang jelas mereka harus bisa menemukan benda – benda tertentu yang tersebar di hutan dan membawanya kembali.

Semua jantan muda saling heboh. Mereka menerka benda apa yang di sembunyikan di hutan. "menurutmu apa yang mereka sembunyikan?" tanya ChangMin pada KiBum.

KiBum mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "apapun itu. Hutan ini wilayah kita" ujarnya datar dibalas seringai ChangMin. hutan ini memang jauh dari desa sehingga jarang ada yang ke sini. Tapi hutan inilah tempat makan siang KiBum dan ChangMin.

Setelah lomba di mulai para jantan itu langsung menghilang di balik remangnya hutan. KyuHyun mendekati JaeJoong dan HeeChul yang asik berbincang. "ada apa Kyu?" tanya JaeJoong.

KyuHyun melirik sekitar, memastikan tak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "kalian yang menyebar benda – benda itu?" tanya KyuHyun.

HeeChul dan JaeJoong kaget mendengarnya. "dari mana kau tahu?" tanya HeeChul berbisik.

KyuHyun menyeringai. "bau kalian menyebar acak di hutan" jawabnya seraya duduk di samping JaeJoong, ia masih tak mau dekat – dekat HeeChul.

JaeJoong mencoba mencium baunya yang tertinggal di hutan. "bagaimana bisa?" tanya JaeJoong bingung. Ia tak mencium bau apapun. KyuHyun tersenyum senang. Sejak kecil hidungnya memang over sensitif.

Sepuluh menit berselang. Masih tak ada tanda – tanda para jantan muda itu datang. KyuHyun sendiri asik bercengkrama dengan HeeChul sebelum HanKyung menghampiri istrinya itu. KyuHyun sedikit cemberut namun ia tetap menyingkir juga. "dasar—" KyuHyun terkesikap kaget. Ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Dipejamkan matanya mencoba berkonsentrasi.

"ada apa Kyu?" tanya YunHo menghampiri KyuHyun.

KyuHyun menatap hutan gelisah. "KiBum…." Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan, ia bingung dan kawathir. Ia menatap HanKyung dan HeeChul bergiliran. "baunya hilang. Bau KiBum hilang" terangnya. Ia kembali terkesikap. "ChangMin juga!" serunya.

HanKyung langsung menghampiri KyuHyun. "apa maksudmu?" geram HanKyung.

"sungguh baunya hilang!" seru KyuHyun berusaha meyakinkan.

YunHo berusaha menahan kedua perempuan yang pasti akan langsung berlari ke hutan. "kita tunggu lima belas menit!" seru YunHo final.

Lima menit seperti neraka bagi KyuHyun. Kedua wanita di depannya terus menanyainya. Ia sendiri juga bingung bagaimana bisa kedua jantan muda itu hilang. "ITU KIBUM!" seruan orang lain langsung membuat semuanya menoleh.

KyuHyun membuka mulutnya lebar. KiBum sangat santai meniti pada batang pohon untuk menyebrang sungai. Ia melompat begitu sampai pada ujung batang. Ia berjalan santai ke arah HanKyung lalu menyerahkan sebuah sisir, sisir milik HeeChul. "kau basah semua" ujar HanKyung pelan. "kau menyebrang sungai?" tanyanya diangguki anaknya.

KyuHyun menatap KiBum lekat. ia mengerti sekarang. Jika menggunakan rute bau HeeChul dan JaeJoong memang memutari sungai. KiBum dan ChangMin memilih memotong langsung dengan menyebrang sungai. "ChangMin dan SiWon sebentar lagi. Tapi SiWon memutar, mungkin ada perbedaan waktu sepuluh menit" ujar KyuHyun membuat semua orang menatapnya bingung. "bau mereka" ujar KyuHyun menjawab kebingungan mereka.

Benar seperti yang dikatakan KyuHyun. Tak lama kemudian ChangMin muncul dengan membawa sebuah spatula. "kau menyebar hal seperti itu?" tanya HeeChul melirik JaeJoong tak percaya. Sepuluh menit kemudian SiWon datang disusul jantan lainya.

"bagaimana mungkin aku yang ketiga!" seru SiWon tak percaya. Ia menatap nyalang ChangMin yang menyeringai padanya. "tak akan kuserahkan KyuHyun padamu" tekad SiWon.

ChangMin hanya mengulum senyum geli. Ia berjalan menghampiri KiBum, sahabatnya itu asik bersandar malas pada batang pohon dan mengigiti ranting kecil. "ada yang ingin perang denganmu"

Tak ada sahutan.

"sepertinya dia menginginkan Kyu"

Masih tenang.

"kau yakin kau rela tubuh pucat nan mulus itu dijamah orang lain?"

Krak—ranting di mulut KiBum patah digigitnya.

ChangMin menyeringai kecil. "tim kompor siap sedia" gumamnya pelan. Ia meninggalkan KiBum, luarnya sih setenang air danau tapi di dalam otaknya itu pasti dipenuhi pusaran berbahaya.

 _ **-TBC-**_

Ok sodara – sodara ini chap keduanya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ekspetasi kalian

Sumpah Wolfie masih ga percaya dengan feedback kalian

Jujur aja sebelum ngepost ini wolfie ragu banget. Wolfie merasa reviewnya ga akan lebih dari 5

Dan wow dalam 5 hari review nya udah 5x ekspetasi wolfie

Jujur sblm ngepost ini wolfie mau nulis '5 review dulu bru lanjut ya'

Coba wolfie nulis bneran. Bisa – bisa ga smpe 1 jam kmudian dah update lg

Ok chap –chap kedepannya bakalan focus ke lomba dan kedekatan KiHyun

Akhir kata

 _ **-REVIEW_JUSEYO-**_


	3. Blue Star in The Cliff

Tan Hankyung, Jung Yunho – 52yo—

Tan Heechul – 49yo—

Jung Jaejoong –50yo—

Choi Siwon – 26yo—

Tan Kibum – 24yo—

Jung Changmin – 24 yo—

Kim Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin – 22yo—

Kim Ryeowook – 21yo—

 _Little Dark Wolf 99_

.

 **ALpha**

.

SiWon menggerutu marah. Pemuda yang digadang – gadang akan menjadi calon alpha selanjutnya itu tak terima ia dikalahkan oleh dua jantan tak niat hidup. Ia tak peduli dengan para betina yang menggerubutinya, menyelamatinya atas menjadi juara ketiga. Ia hanya tersenyum sekadarnya. Maniknya focus pada sosok cantik yang tengah duduk di sebuah batu besar. "hei" sapa SiWon menghampiri KyuHyun, si sosok cantik di mata SiWon.

KyuHyun melirik SiWon sekilas. Ia tak begitu tertarik bicara dengan SiWon sebenarnya. "ya?" tanyanya malas.

SiWon mencoba tersenyum ramah. "kau menunggu siapa?" tanya SiWon. Tangannya perlahan terarah untuk memegang tangan KyuHyun.

"Hengg hitam polos 34C. cukup menarik" gumam KiBum cukup keras hingga mampu di dengar KyuHyun.

"dia bicara apa?" tanya SiWon bingung.

KyuHyunpun menatap KiBum bingung. Pasalnya di sana hanya ada sepasang sahabat MinBum. Dan lagi keduanya sama – sama memejamkan mata. "hitam polos?" gumam KyuHyun. Tiba – tiba ia tersentak kaget. Cepat – cepat ia menutup wajahnya yang memerah. "CABUL!" umpat KyuHyun langsung berlari menuju rumah. Bersembunyi di bawah kolong kasurnya lebih baik dari pada berhadapan dengan bongkahan es itu.

Malam sudah larut. KyuHyun masih terjaga di tempat tidurnya. "ungh KiBum sialan!" umpat KyuHyun membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Otaknya masih segar mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. KyuHyun buru – buru membuka pintu begitu mendengar ketukan pelan. "ya—alpha?" gumam KyuHyun tak percaya.

HanKyung tersenyum canggung. "malam Kyu" sapa HanKyung canggung. "boleh aku masuk? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" ujar HanKyung tersenyum ragu.

KyuHyun ikut tersenyum canggung. "ya silahkan" KyuHyun membuka lebar pintunya. Begitu HanKyung duduk di sofa KyuHyun langsung berdiri tak jauh darinya. "ada apa ya?" tanya KyuHyun.

"apa kau biasa melakukan teknik berburu lonely wolf?" tanya HanKyung.

KyuHyun mengangguk. "tentu, packku hanya pack kecil. Di sini aku lebih sering berburu sendiri" jawab KyuHyun santai tanpa sadar HanKyung meringis bersalah.

"apa kau bisa menganalisis keakuratan tekniknya?" tanya HanKyung. KyuHyun mengernyit tak paham. "maksudnya seperti kita tahu mengoyak leher lebih efektif dari pada mengoyak paha" ujar sang alpha menerangkan.

KyuHyun mengangguk paham. "ya aku bisa" jawab KyuHyun yakin.

HanKyung tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku butuh kau besok malam Kyu" ujarnya berjalan mendekati KyuHyun. HanKyung menyeringai kecil melihat sikap tegang KyuHyun. Ia menggeram rendah di leher KyuHyun.

"papa mau apa?"

HanKyung tersentak mendapati anak semata wayangnya sudah bersandar manis di ambang pintu. "malam Bum" sapa HanKyung kaku. Melihat gesture tak niat hidup KiBum itu membuat HanKyung sedikit menghela napas lega. Ia pikir KiBum akan berteriak memanggil mamanya, tapi sepertinya itu tak mungkin terjadi.

"malam" jawab KiBum datar. "apa papa berniat mencari istri muda?" tanya KiBum menatap dingin KyuHyun.

"menurutmu?" tanya HanKyung menantang. Jarang sekali ia mendengar suara anaknya, jadi sesekali menggoda tak masalah.

KiBum tertawa remeh. "papa lebih pantas dengan bibi menor itu"

Bats

KiBum menghindar tepat sebelum kipas HeeChul mengenai kepalanya. "Tan HanKyung kembali ke kamar. Tan KiBum kau juga" perintah HeeChul mutlak.

Kedua jantan itu segera pergi dari kamar tamu. HeeChul menatap lekat KyuHyun dari atas ke bawah. "istri muda huh" HeeChul mendecih remeh lalu pergi. Ia segera menyusul suaminya. Menggeret sadis kerah baju pasangannya lalu membanting pintu kamar setelah keduanya masuk.

KyuHyun buru – buru menutup pintu kamarnya setelah keluarga aneh itu pergi. "astaga bagaimana aku bisa terjebak dengan orang – orang seperti mereka" ratap KyuHyun.

Paginya KyuHyun bingung dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya. Sepi, desa ini seolah tidak berpenghuni. "ke mana semua orang?" gumam KyuHyun bingung. KyuHyun tersenyum melihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang berjalan tak jauh darinya ia segera berlari menghampiri gadis itu. "hey ke mana semua orang?" tanya KyuHyun.

Gadis itu mengernyit. "semua orang tidur. Kenapa kau bangun?" tanya gadis itu.

"tidur?" beo KyuHyun tak mengerti.

"lombanya nanti malam. Palingan mereka baru akan bangun ketika sore. Lagipula siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"oh, aku Kim KyuHyun. Kau?"

"Lee SungMin" ujar SungMin memperkenalkan diri. "aku pulang ya. Aku mau tidur lagi" ujar sungMin menguap. KyuHyun mengangguk mengerti. Kedua gadis itupun berpisah.

Benar kata SungMin malamnya semua sangat ramai. Lomba kali ini adalah berburu. Semua hasil buruan itu nantinya akan disantap bersama. Para jantan muda sudah siap berburu buruan terbaik mereka malam ini.

"lihat KiBum, dia pasti kalah!" seru para jantan lain melihat sikap tidak niat KiBum. Jantan bersurai hitam legam itu masih saja asik memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada batang pohon.

Semua mencemooh sikap kelewat malas KiBum. HeeChul nyaris saja turun dari podium jika saja HanKyung tidak menahannya. "aku yakin pasti SiWon yang akan menjadi alpha berikutnya!' seru RyeoWook yakin. RyeoWook, gadis mungil dengan surai coklat itu sahabat SungMin. "saingan terberatnya cuman ChangMin" ujarnya menunjuk salah satu jantan tinggi menjulang di sana.

KyuHyun diam melihat KiBum. "tidak… bukan ChangMin" sahutnya. Ia mengamati bagaimana mata itu terpejam, mengamati gerakan telinga Kibum, dada KiBum yang sesekali terlihat terangkat tinggi menandakan pemiliknya tengah mengambil nafas dalam.

"eh apa maksudmu Kyu? Siapapun tau ChangMinlah lawan terberat SiWon" timpal SungMin bingung.

KyuHyun menggeleng. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu bernafas pelan dan lambat. 'jadi begitu' batin KyuHyun begitu mencium bau sesuatu. "lomba ini, ditetentukan dengan apa?" tanya KyuHyun. Packnya hanyalah pack kecil. Ia tak tau lomba semacam ini.

"emm kecepataan menemukan buruan, ketepatan membunuhnya dan seberapa besar hasil tangkapanmu" jawab RyeoWook coba mengingat – ingat.

Begitu HanKyung melolong semua jantan yang tersisa itu langsung berubah menjadi serigala dan berlari menembus hutan kecuali KiBum yang memilih memasuki hutan dengan tubuh manusianya. "apa dia berpikir menggunakan tombak dan sejenisnya? Itu tidak efektif!" seru Ryeowook diiyani yang lain kecuali KyuHyun.

Lima belas menit berselang, dan masih tak ada suara lolongan tanda sudah menemukan buruan. "lama sekali aku lapar" gerutu KyuHyun. Tiba – tiba suara lolongan terdengar. Semuanya mendongak. "lolongan siapa ini?" tanya KyuHyun berdiri dari duduknya. Lolongan berat namun menyejukan.

Siluet manusia mulai muncul dari balik bayang hutan. Semuanya langsung berdiri. Berharap – harap cemas siapa yang dapat menemukan buruan secepat ini. "KIBUM!?" kaget semua orang bahkan orang tuanyapun kaget melihat putra mereka yang super pemalas itu datang pertama. "ELK!?" keterkejutan mereka bertambah begitu melihat apa yang dipanggul KiBum. Seekor Elk dewasa!

"KyuHyun" panggil HanKyung. KyuHyun maju, berdiri di depan KiBum. "periksalah, packmu terbiasa melakukan individual hunting kan?" tanya HanKyung tersenyum.

KyuHyun maju dan mengamati elk yang baru saja diletakan KiBum. "kau langsung menyerang lehernya!?" kaget KyuHyun menatap KiBum tak percaya. Ia membalik tubuh elk itu. Seketika jantung KyuHyun seakan berhenti berdetak melihat beberapa lubang di sana, tepatnya di sekitar dada bagian atas elk itu.

"aku membunuhnya dengan cepat" jawab KiBum santai.

"bagaimana Kyu?' tanya HanKyung penasaran dengan analisis putri mantan sahabatnya itu.

KyuHyun masih terlihat sedikit linglung. Ia kembali memeriksa, berharap menemukan sedikit saja ketidak sempurnaan teknik KiBum. Namun tetap nihil. KyuHyun menghampiri HanKyung, berdiri di sebelahnya. "Tan KiBum menggunakan teknik yang tidak biasa kita lihat" mulainya. "dia menggunakan teknik serangan dari samping, melubangi paru – paru mangsa. Secara perlahan tubuh mangsa akan melemah karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen dalam darah. Lalu ia mengkoyak bagian tenggorokan. Seperti yang kita tahu leher merupakan bagian vital." KyuHyun melirik KiBum yang tampak tenang – tenang saja.

"teruskan Kyu" perintah HanKyung. Ia kagum dengan analisis KyuHyun.

"KiBum… dia mengkoyak leher mangsa agar mempercepat otak mangsa kekurangan oksigen. Ia juga menggiring mangsa ke daerah rawa sehingga mangsa kelelahan sendiri karena berusaha berlari dalam lumpur" lanjut KyuHyun.

Semua orang menatap kaki elk itu. Memang benar penuh dengan lumpur, sebagian tubuhnya juga. "lalu bagaimana KiBum bisa tak bernoda begitu!?" tanya salah satu omega menunjuk KiBum yang tidak bernoda lumpur rawa.

"KiBum, angkat sepatumu" ujar KyuHyun. KiBum menyerit tapi ia tetap mengangkat sepatunya. Semua menatap bingung sol sepatu KiBum. "banyak lumut di sini. KiBum menggunakan wujud manusianya untuk melewati rawa dengan berjalan di atas batang – batang pohon di rawa. Karena itu aku tak menemukan bekas seretan pada tubuh elk ini" ujar KyuHyun menyudahi acara alanisnya.

HeeChul bertepuk tangan. "bersihkan elk itu lalu kita jadikan makan malam" perintahnya.

Setengah jam kemudian lolongan – lolongan lain mulai terdengar disusul dengan munculnya para jantan dengan buruan mereka. SiWon dan ChangMin membawa seekor rusa merah tapi cara membunuh mereka tidak sesempurna KiBum. Lainya membawa mangsa kecil – kecil kelinci, musang, tikus atau tidak sama sekali.

KyuHyun terus mengikuti KiBum. KiBum memenangkan lomba ini seperti lomba – lomba sebelumnya dengan sangat sempurna. "hei, Bum" panggil KyuHyun. Gadis bersurai putih ikal itu terus berusaha menarik perhatian KiBum. "bagaimana kau tau teknik itu?" tanya KyuHyun heran. Teknik itu hanya popular dikalangan lonely wolf.

KiBum menghela nafas panjang. "aku lonely wolf. Puas?" tanya KiBum malas.

KyuHyun menyerit. Populasi Shadowsong berkali kali Monlight, dan dia bilang dia lonely Wolf? Dia pasti sudah gila. "Bum… kau kesepian ya?" tanya KyuHyun pelan.

Manik obsidian itu terbelalak sebentar lalu kembali menjadi datar. "tidak" jawabnya. "jangan ganggu aku!" seru KiBum beranjak pergi.

KyuHyun diam saja. Agaknya ia mulai mengerti mengapa semua lomba itu bisa dengan mudah dimenangkan KiBum. Ia mengalami semuanya secara nyata. "serigala menyedihkan" gumam KyuHyun. "hey tunggu kau mau ke mana!? aku ikut!" seru KyuHyun terus mengejar KiBum.

KyuHyun terus mengikuti KiBum mendaki bukit. Sesekali ia akan tertawa senang jika ada kunang – kunang atau kupu – kupu terbang di sekitarnya. KiBum meroling bola matanya malas mendengar KyuHyun terus cekikikan, ia merasa seperti diikuti hantu. "kau ini memang tidak pernah lelah atau bagaimana?" tanya KiBum terus mendaki bukit. Sesekali ia menoleh mamastikan keadaan KyuHyun.

KyuHyun terkekeh pelan. "medan ini tidak seberapa Bum" jawab KyuHyun.

"tapi ingat kakimu" ujar KiBum.

KyuHyun sedikit meringis mendengarnya, "akh!" pekik KyuHyun pelan. Buru – buru ia memegangi pergelangan kakinya, lukanya kembali terbuka. KiBum melirik KyuHyun datar. Ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya. "mana mungkin juga dia menggendongku" cibir KyuHyun.

Dengan terpincang KyuHyun terus mengikuti KiBum. Tanggung juga ia sudah sampai setengah jalan. Dan lagi ia ragu bisa kembali ke desa sendiri. "emh" KyuHyun menggigit bibirnya pelan. Kakinya benar – benar nyeri sekarang.

"naiklah" KyuHyun terkejut mendapati punggung lebar KiBum di depan matanya. "kakimu sakit kan? Ayo naik" suruhnya lagi.

KyuHyun menggigit bibirnya ragu namun akhirnya tetap naik ke punggung KiBum. Perlahan ia mencoba menyamankan diri dalam gendongan KiBum. Keduanya hanya diam selama perjalanan entah ke mana. KyuHyun menguselkan pipinya ke punggung KiBum. 'wangi, hangat, nyaman sekali' batin KyuHyun perlahan memejamkan matanya.

KiBum menatap KyuHyun teduh. Ia tersenyum tipis menyadari KyuHyun tertidur. "dasar bodoh" gumam KiBum mengecup sayang puncak kepala KyuHyun. Seberisik apapun dan semenyebalkan apapun ia tetap menyayangi serigala putih itu. Meskipun gengsinya terlalu besar untuk mengakui secara langsung. KiBum terus berjalan melewati hutan hingga sampai pada sebuah tebing. Pemuda datar itu dengan santainya berdiri di pinggir tebing. "hey bangun" bisik KiBum lembut.

Tak mendapat respon dari KyuHyun KiBum langsung meletakan gadis itu hingga bersandar pada sebuah batu besar. Manik jelaganya terus menelusur setiap inchi wajah gadis di depannya. "eumh~" leguh KyuHyun pelan. Manik biru muda itu sedikit terbuka.

"sudah bangun?" tanya KiBum pelan.

KyuHyun kembali memejamkan matanya lalu tersenyum kecil. "tampan" igaunya pelan

KiBum terdiam kaku. Tiba – tiba saja jantungnya berdegup keras. "astaga ada apa denganmu KiBum!" seru KiBum pada dirinya sendiri lalu menampar pipinya sendiri. "HUAA!" dan ia terjatuh dari tebing karena kehebohanya sendiri.

KyuHyun terbangun mendengar mendengar jeritan KiBum. "Bum kau di mana!?" seru KyuHyun mencari KiBum meski terpincang. KyuHyun mendengar bunyi ranting – ranting patah di bawah tebing, buru – buru ia menghampirinya. "eh Bum…" KyuHyun ingin tertawa melihat itu adalah posisi paling tidak elit Tan KiBum yang pernah ia lihat.

"hey bantu aku!" seru KiBum berusaha bangun dari posisinya. Ia tersangkut pada perdu yang tumbuh di tebing.

KyuHyun buru – buru mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik KiBum naik. "kenapa kau bisa di sana?" tanya KyuHyun begitu KiBum duduk di pinggir tebing bersamanya. KiBum yang tadinya sudah tenang kembali memerah. "wajahmu merah. Apa perdu itu beracun?" gumam Kyuhyun mengamati kebawah. Tepatnya pada perdu tempat KiBum tersangkut tadi. Manik sebiru langitnya tiba – tiba terpaku pada pemandangan di bawahnya, desa Shadowsong.

Kibum mengulum senyum melihat manik biru KyuHyun tak berhenti menatap takjub pemandangan yang tersaji. "tutup mulutmu jelek" ejek KiBum tak dihiraukan KyuHyun. Seluruh desa dapat terlihat dari atas sini. Gubuk gubuk kecil dengan sebuah lapangan ditengahnya. Lapangan tempat di selenggarakannya pesta hasil buruan para jantan muda nampak begitu indah dihiasi temaram obor - obor.

KyuHyun terpesona dengan tarian HanKyung. Ia terus menatap alpha Shadowsong itu tanpa berkedip. "papa benar – benar seperti kijang" gumam KyuHyun. HanKyung benar – benar lincah dalam menari. Perpaduan kijang dan merak, lincah dan mempesona.

"papa?" ulang Kibum menatap KyuHyun lekat.

KyuHyun tersentak menyadari ucapannya sendiri. "maksudku alpha" ralat KyuHyun cepat. Ia kembali menatap HanKyung. Tarian folknya benar – benar mempesona KyuHyun. Seluruh gerakan tubuh pimpinan tertingggi Shadowsong benar – benar menarik jiwa KyuHyun.

"aku bisa menari lebih baik" ujar KiBum tiba – tiba. Ia memalingkan wajahnya tak suka.

"heey" KyuHyun menatap KiBum mencibir. "kau tidak ikut pesta? Buruanmu yang paling besar Bum" ujar KyuHyun pelan.

KiBum menggeleng. "lagi pula pestanya sudah hampir usai" jawabnya menarik bahu KyuHyun hingga menempel pada tubuhnya.

"B-Bum?" gumam KyuHyun bingung. Ia tersenyum kaku begitu mendapat senyuman dari KiBum. 'astaga KiBum terkena tanaman beracun!' jerit batin KyuHyun. Gadis bersurai perak itu terlonjak kaget merasakan usapan lembut KiBum di lengannya. Kekagetannya tak berlangsung lama. Ia terpesona pada lolongan lolongan yang saling bersahutan di bawah sana.

"kau rindu keluargamu?' tanya KiBum masih mengusap lengan KyuHyun. KyuHyun mengangguk pelan. Ia rindu semuanya, terutama kakak bodohnya. "mau melolong juga?" tawar Kibum.

"tapi aku bukan bagian dari pack ini" lirih KyuHyun.

"kata siapa" kekeh KiBum tersenyum menggoda. Ia melolong. Lolongan panjang dan dalam khas seorang alpha. Mempesona. KiBum berhenti melolong. Ia menatap KuHyun teduh dengan senyum tipis tak lepas dari bibirnya. KyuHyun tersenyum geli. Iapun ikut melolong, lolongannya lembut dan mendayu. KiBum tersenyum, ia ikut melolong bersama KyuHyun. Menciptakan sebuah melodi indah nan mempesona. Perpaduan yang tepat untuk menjadi lolongan sepasang alpha.

Sementara semua orang di desa menghentikan lolongannya begitu mendengan lolongan indah KiHyun. Mereka saling berkasak – kusuk menebak siapa gerangan pemilik lolongan yang begitu menenangkan seperti milik alpha mereka.

HeeChul tersenyum mendengar lolongan amat sangat jarang di dengarnya. Ia menyikut perut HanKyung pelan. "lolongan anakmu sungguh menenangkan ya" ujar HeeChul tersenyum. HanKyung ikut tersenyum. Ia menyesal sempat menolak KyuHyun dulu jika tahu KyuHyunlah yang akan memancing lolongan anaknya.

KiBum dan KyuHyun menghentikan lolongan mereka. Keduanya saling tersenyum. "aku tidak tau lolonganmu semerdu itu" puji KiBum. KyuHyun yang senang langsung menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu KiBum. "kukira lolonganmu cempreng" lanjutnya berbuah gigitan KyuHyun di bahunya.

KyuHyun terkekeh pelan. Ia mengusap bahu KiBum yang tadi digigitnya. "lolonganmu juga Bum. Menenangkan" ujar KyuHyun tulus. Ia menyamankan kepalanya dalam bahu KiBum, menghirup aroma KiBum dalam – dalam sementara KiBum merengkuhnya erat.

Keesokan harinya seluruh jantan muda itu digiring ke gerbang desa. Lomba kali ini mengharuskan mereka berada dalam situasi yang cukup berbahaya. Mereka akan menjadi lonely wolf selama tiga hari di luar territorial Shadowsong. Mereka harus berburu dan melindungi diri sendiri. Banyak orang tua yang khawatir dengan keselamatan anak mereka. Termasuk HeeChul. "Bum, kau harus hidup ok! Jangan tidur sembarangan, jangan jalan sambil tidur, jangan menggelinding sendiri, jangan telat makan, jangan – "

"Ma, jangan berlebihan" potong KiBum datar. Telinganya panas mendengar semua petuah HeeChul. "merepotkan aku mau tidur saja" gumamnya bergelung malas di paha HeeChul.

HeeChul nyaris saja memekik histeris lantaran geli dengan kemanjaan KiBum. Namun nalurinya sebagai ibu tetap lebih kuat. Ia mengusap sayang surai legam anak tunggalnya. "hei Bum, kalau kau jadi alpha bagaimana?" tanya HeeChul. Tak lucu bila KiBum sudah memenangkan semua lomba dengan sempurna tapi ia menolak jadi alpha.

"hm" KiBum hanya balas menggumam malas.

HanKyung datang menghampiri anak dan istrinya. Tadinya dia hanya ingin memberi tahu di mana KiBum akan di posisikan. Tapi melihat kemesraan anak dan istrinya membuatnya mengurungkan niat. "Han" panggil beta Shadowsong, YunHo.

HanKyung melirik YunHo sekilas. "apa?" tanyanya kembali mengamati anak istrinya.

YunHo menepuk bahu alphanya pelan. "aku tau kau gundah Han. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku saja ragu anakku bisa mendapat cukup makanan untuk perutnya" ujar YunHo membayangkan reaksi anaknya saat tau dimana dirinya akan di tempatkan selama tiga hari.

"tempat mana yang ChangMin dapat?" tanya HanKyung meremat sebuah kertas kecil.

YunHo menghela napas. "Lamarck" jawab YunHo.

HanKyung menatap YunHo kasihan. "tempat adaptasi itu ya. Semoga pulang – pulang anakmu tidak diare" ujar HanKyung mengingat dulu sewaktu muda ia juga ditempatkan di Lamarck. Lamarck adalah sebuah tanah gersang yang hanya ditumbuhi perdu. Di sana kau harus bisa makan segalanya kalau kau mau hidup. Persaingan mendapatkan daging dari para vulture itu menyebalkan. Apalagi lidah tajam mereka siap menyobek telingamu dengan sarkasme sarkasme.

YunHo sedikit meringis. "lalu KiBum?" tanyanya melirik genggaman HanKyung.

HanKyung menghela napas panjang. "tempat di mana KangIn ditempatkan dulu" jawab HanKyung.

YunHo terbelalak kaget. "Death Valley?" tanyanya memastikan. YunHo menatap KiBum khawatir. "tapi Han, aku percaya jika KangIn dulu bisa melewati tiga hari di sana. Tapi KiBum…. Dia bahkan tidak berambisi" ujar YunHo melirih melihat hezel HanKyung menatapnya tajam.

"kau meremehkan anakku?" tanya HanKyung tajam. Buru – buru YunHo menggeleng. "kembalilah Yun, kumpulkan semua jantan muda itu. Aku harus memberi tahu mereka" lirih HanKyung berjalan menghampiri anak istrinya setelah YunHo pergi.

KiBum masih memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan hangat HeeChul di kepalanya. "papa tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tak akan mati" ujar KiBum tiba – tiba setelah HanKyung berdiri tepat di depannya. Tentu saja ucapannya itu membuat HanChul kaget.

HanKyung menatap pohon tempatnya berbicara dengan YunHo tadi. Jaraknya lebih dari dua ratus meter dari KiChul. "kau menguping?" tanya HanKyung geli.

KiBum beranjak duduk. "jadi kapan aku ke sana? Aku ingin makan cougar" tanya KiBum santai berbuah jitakan manis HeeChul.

"bicara apa kau ini heh!?" gerutu heeChul. "memangnya anak pemalas ini mau di taruh di mana?" tanya HeeChul.

HanKyung sedikit memalingkan wajahnya. "Death Valley" jawabnya.

"APA!?" HeeChul langsung dari duduknya tanpa peduli KiBum yang mengaduh kesakitan karena kepalnya terkantuk lutut sang ibu. "tanganmu bawa sial Han—!"

"sudahlah ma" KiBum tersenyum tipis. "aku pasti bisa" lanjutnya menenangkan kedua orang tuanya. KiBum meregangkan badannya malas. "tidak ingin mengantarku? Tengah hari ini semuanya berangkat kan?" tanya KiBum seraya berdiri.

HanChul saling berpandangan lalu menghela napas dalam. Otak KiBum benar – benar tidak bisa ditebak isinya.

 _ **-TBC-**_

Yosh chap 3 update. Kibum rada ooc ya? Biarlah wakaka

Untuk beberapa readers yang tanya tentang konflik ff ini. Ini ff konfliknya ringan ko. Wolfie kapok bikin yang berbelit – belit apalagi chaptered. Bisa – bisa ditengah – tengah ilang ide

Setidaknya untuk 2 chap kedepan enaknya updatenya enaknya tiap senin apa tiap rabu?

Btw kayaknya ini sekitar 7-8 chapter doang

Dan untuk kakakku tercinta Shadow. Adek bukan kutu dan adek ga gembuul. Adek seksi tau -_-

Akhir kata

 _ **_REVIEW_JUSEYO_**_


	4. Death Valley

KiBum berjalan santai setelah ia berhasil menghindari perdebatan tidak bermutu orang tuanya. Ia ingin tidur dulu di rumah sebelum ia diseret paksa untuk menjadi lonely wolf. kiBum menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat sosok yang belakangan mengusiknya tengah duduk gelisah di pelataran rumahnya. KiBum menghela napas jengah. Dimasukannya kedua tangannya di sakunya. "kenapa dulu aku berkeras mempertahankannya?' gumamnya heran pada dirinya sendiri.

KyuHyun, sosok yang sedari tadi diperhatikan KiBum masih duduk gelisah di tangga teras. Ekor putihnya menepuk – nepuk lantai. Manik biru jernihnya masih mengedar cemas. "KiBum!" panggil KyuHyun begitu menyadari KiBum berdiri tak terlalu jauh darinya. Buru – buru ia berlari menghampiri KiBum.

KiBum berjalan cepat menghampiri KyuHyun. Dicekalnya lengan betina putih itu kuat. "kakimu" desis KiBum berbuah ringisan sesal di bibir KyuHyun. "kenapa kau berlari begitu?" tanya KiBum menuntun KyuHyun kembali ke teras rumahnya.

Keduanya duduk di tangga teras. KiBum masih tenang – tenang saja sementara KyuHyun terus meliriknya. "kau di tempatkan di mana?" tanya KyuHyun menatap KiBum.

KiBum yang tadinya memandang lurus ke depan langsung menoleh. "kenapa kau bertanya?" tanyanya menatap lurus ke manik biru KyuHyun.

"aah tidak tidak" seru KyuHyun gelagapan. Takut juga ia kalau ditatap seperti itu tadi.

KiBum melirik KyuHyun sekilas. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya begitu melihat ekor putih itu mengibas kesal. "Death Valley" ujarnya.

"eh apa?" KyuHyun menatap KiBum bingung. Tadi ia sedang focus memaki – maki KiBum dalam hati.

Kibum tertawa kecil. Ia meletakan kedua telapak tanganya sedikit di belakang tubuhnya lalu menumpukan berat tubuhnya di sana. "aku di tempatkan di Death Valley" ulangnya menatap langit.

KyuHyun terdiam sejenak. "kau pasti bercanda!?" ia baru ingat ayahnya dulu pernah di tempatkan di tempat yang sama. "kau bisa mati KiBum!" tanpa sadar ia memeluk KiBum.

KiBum terdiam kaku. Dadanya berdebar keras tiap merasakan gerakan KyuHyun di rusuknya. "Kyu" panggilnya kaku.

"eh!" KyuHyun buru – buru melepaskan pelukannya. Keduanya terdiam canggung dengan dada berdebar keras serta wajah bersemu merah. "maaf" cicit KyuHyun pelan.

KiBum masih diam. Manik jelaganya melirik ke segala arah, mencoba menghindari KyuHyun. 'ada apa dengan jantungku?' batin KiBum berusaha menetralkan debaran jantungnya. "kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya KiBum setelah tenang.

KyuHyun terbelalak, buru – buru ia menggeleng. "tidak! Untuk apa juga mengkhawatirkanmu!?" ia membuang mukanya malu. Tebakan KiBum sebenarnya tepat. KiBum terkekeh melihat ujung ekor KyuHyun terus mengibas tak senang. "apa? jangan lihat – lihat!" seru KyuHyun galak sambil mendekap ekor putihnya.

KiBum tertawa lepas. Ia tidak pernah melihat serigala selucu KyuHyun. "astaga KyuHyun KyuHyun" ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "kau mengkhawatirkanku Kyu. Sudah jelas" ujar KiBum seraya mengacak surai perak KyuHyun.

"KiBum!" jerit KyuHyun kesal. Ia balas mengacak surai legam KiBum. KiBum kembali mengacak surai KyuHyun hingga keduanya terlibat perang saling mengacak surai masing – masing.

"kalian ini sedang apa?" tanya ChangMin tiba – tiba muncul dengan sebuah pir di tanganya. Jantan jangkung itu memakan pirnya santai sambil menunggu KiBum dan KyuHyun sadar akan kehadiranya.

"Chwang~" KyuHyun langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung ChangMin. "akh sakit" ringis KyuHyun memegangi kakinya.

"kakimu" desis KiBum lagi. Ia menatap datar KyuHyun.

ChangMin mengernyit bingung. "kalian ini kenapa sih?" tanyanya membenarkan rambut acak – acakan KyuHyun.

KyuHyun kembali merengut. "KiBum jahat Chwang dia menyiksaku" adu KyuHyun.

"hey jangan memfitnah" protes KiBum.

"tapi kau jahat Bum" seru KyuHyun kesal.

"pengadu" timpal KiBum datar.

"menyebakan!"

"ngambekan"

"datar!"

"cerewet"

ChangMin menatap bingung kedua temannya. KyuHyun akan berteriak dan menjerit kesal sementara KiBum membalasnya luar biasa datar. "kalian seperti pacaran" komentarnya.

"tidak!" keduanya berseru bersamaan. "aku tidak mau pacaran dengan pecahan es pegunungan!" seru KyuHyun membuang mukanya.

"kau pikir aku mau pacaran denganmu? Dasar burung kakaktua" dengus KiBum.

"KIIIBUUM!" jerit KyuHyun jengkel.

ChangMin hanya menggeleng. Yah tapi setidaknya ia senang KiBum lebih banyak berbicara sejak ada KyuHyun. "sudahlah. KiBum memang jahat dan datar Kyu" ujar ChangMin berbuah dengusan KiBum dan senyum kemenangan KyuHyun. "tapi kau juga ngambekan dan cerewet" setelah mengucapkan itu ChangMin langsung meringis karena jitakan KyuHyun.

Tak jauh dari sana manik tajam SiWon terus mengawasi KiBum, ChangMin dan KyuHyun. Sedari tadi ia berdiri di balik pohon, sedari tadi pula setiap menitnya darahnya memanas. "kenapa aku harus bersaing dengan orang – orang tidak niat hidup itu" gerutu SiWon. Ia tak suka harus bersaing dengan KiBum dan ChangMin demi KyuHyun. SiWon buru – buru meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum ia kelepasan dan menerkam KiBum dan ChangMin.

Pertengkaran kecil ketiga sahabat itu langsung terhenti begitu mendengar lolongan YunHo. "aku akan diare setelah ini" dengus ChangMin galau.

KiBum berdiri dari duduknya. "memangnya kau ditempatkan di mana?" tanyanya sambil meregangkan otot – ototnya.

"Lamarck" jawab ChangMin memakan kasar pirnya yang tadi diabaikan karena perdebatan kedua sahabatnya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi makanan terenak terakhirnya untuk tiga hari kedepan.

KiBum mengangguk mengerti. "control saja napsu makanmu" ujar KiBum sok pengertian. Ia berjalan mendahului kedua temannya.

Sesampainya di lapangan sudah banyak jantan muda berkumpul mendengarkan pidato HanKyung dan YunHo. ChangMin dan KiBum memilih berdiri di belakang saja, mereka hanya malas mendengar petuah ayah mereka.. "hey Bum, kau kelihatan akrab sekali dengan KyuHyun" goda ChangMin. KiBum hanya menggumam malas. "kau tertarik padanya?" kali ini ChangMin menyikut KiBum.

"tidak" jawab KiBum malas.

ChangMin memutar bola matanya malas. "bohongmu" komentarnya.

"ehem!" YunHo berdehem keras. "bisakah saya minta perhatian kalian?" tanya YunHo berwibawa meski manik musangnya menatap lurus ke anak tiangnya.

ChangMin meringis kecil. "sial Jung senior tahu" umpat ChangMin pelan.

"jadi lebih baik diamlah Jung junior" komentar KiBum masih terlihat tak niat hidup. ChangMin mendengus ia mempout bibirnya, biasanya dengan cara ini KyuHyun bisa menghindari mulut pedas turunan Tan HeeChul itu. "menjijikan" jika tidak ingat didepan sana ada ayahnya ChangMin akan mencekik pecahan es pegunungan itu sekarang juga.

KiBum berjalan mengikuti tetua yang akan membawanya ke Death Valley. "KiBum" panggilan KyuHyun membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap KyuHyun. KyuHyun berjalan mendekatinya, tapi masih tetap agak jauh. "hati – hati" ujar KyuHyun pelan.

Seutas senyum tipis muncul di bibir tebal KiBum. Ia melangkah mendekati KyuHyun. Digenggamnya kedua telapak pucat itu lembut. "terimakasih" ujarnya pelan namun tetap terdengar. "aku pergi dulu" lanjutnya menatap teduh KyuHyun lalu meninggalkannya.

Semua yang dilakukan KiBum dan KyuHyun tak lepas dari pengawasan pasangan alpha dan beta. "ok. Apa ada yang memasukan tanaman beracun ke minuman KiBum?" tanya JaeJoong bingung.

YunHo menatap cengo punggung kiBum. "yang barusan seperti bukan KiBum" komentar YunHo. "apa ini efek sebenarnya white graspery?" gumam Yunho.

Heechul melirik tajam sahabatnya. "kapan Kibum terekena White gaspery?" tanya Heechul.

"tadi pagi kudengar Kyuhyun menanyakan obat tanaman itu pada Changmin. sepertinya memang Kibum yang terkena. Lagipula ini sedang musim perdu itu mekar" jawab Yunho.

"serbuk sari dari tanaman itu membuat orang yang menghirupnya mabuk dan lupa diri kan?" tanya Hankyung diangguki semuanya. "ya sudah, itu jawaban kenapa Kibum aneh sejak semalam. Dia menjadi romantis" lanjut sang alpha membuat pasangan beta menatapnya.

"dan itu menakutkan" ujar Heechul bergidik ngeri. Semalam Kibum menantang ayahnya untuk menari, dan ia terus menempeli Kyuhyun hingga betina putih itu ketakutan dan memaksa untuk tidur dengan Heechul. HeeChul mendecak kesal. "dia benar – benar sibuk memperhatikan KyuHyun!" HeeChul nyaris menjerit barusan.

HanKyung tertawa kecil. Ia memeluk pinggang istrinya. "sudahlah Chulie. Kita akan berusaha keras membuat mini Tan lagi" ujarnya menggoda sambil membelai ringan perut istrinya.

"HanKyunng~!" jerit HeeChul malu. Ia memukul gemas lengan HanKyung. "apa lihat – lihat!?" sembur HeeChul judes menyadari pasangan YunJae memperhatikan mereka.

"tidak kok" elak JaeJoong. Ia langsung menarik YunHo menjauh. Sepertinya HeeChul sedang mood swing, dan itu berbahaya untuk keselamatan orang.

-Alpha-

Hutan ini kelam. Itu yang dipikirkan KiBum sekarang. Semakin dalam ia memasuki hutan, semakin gelap dan lembab karena sinar matahari terhalang kanopi lebat diatas sana. KiBum berjalan santai. Ia terus mengikuti tetua bernama KangTa itu. "paman, kau pulanglah. Aku tahu jalan ke sana" Ujar KiBum. Ia agak tidak enak juga jika membiarkan KangTa mengantarnya.

KangTa membalikan badannya. Ia sedikit menatap heran KiBum. "bagaimana kau tahu tempat yang bahkan tidak pernah di datangi orang lain sebelum ia ikut lomba ini?" tanya KangTa. Ia sudah berkali – kali bertugas mengantar para jantan muda itu ke sana.

KiBum terdiam sejenak. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan kebenaran sekarang, pada orang yang tidak begitu dikenalnya pula. Ia tetap menjaga agar wajahnya datar dan menatap lurus pada manik kehijauan KangTa.

KangTa menghela napas panjang. "baiklah. Teruslah ke utara. Sekitar lima kilometer lagi ada sungai beku. Setelah melewatinya kau berada di Death Valley. Kau harus bertahan hidup sebagai lonely wolf. Jika kau tidak kuat kau bisa kembali ke pos yang sudah kita lewati tadi" terang KangTa. Ia dapat melihat kesungguhan diobs KiBum.

KiBum mengangguk mengerti. Ia berpamitan pada KangTa lalu melanjutkan jalannya. Ia terus berjalan tanpa peduli pada berisiknya hewan hutan dan gemrisik dedaunan. KiBum menghentikan jalanya. Kepalanya mendongak sementara matanya terpejam. Ia menarik napas dalam – dalam. Seringai terkembang di bibirnya begitu ia menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. "ergh sudah lama sekali" gumamnya mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Manik hitamnya berkilat kilat senang. Perlahan tapi pasti kabut sewarna perak menyelimuti tubuhnya.

KiBum berubah menjadi wujud serigalanya. Seekor serigala hitam legam dengan tubuh tegap dan besar. Ia terus berjalan tenang hingga ia menemukan Sungai beku yang dikatakan KangTa. Diseberang sungai terbentang daratan tandus dengan tebing – tebing tinggi disekelilingnya. Daerah ini daerah kapur sehingga jarang ada vegetasi yang mampu hidup.

KiBum terus berjalan dengan telinga menegak tinggi. Ia harus waspada pada suara sekecil apapun. Tempat ini sangat bagus untuk golongan penerkam seperti cougar. Mereka dapat dengan mudah melompat dari atas lalu menerkam punggungnya dengan kuku – kuku tajam dan melengkung mereka. Teknik menerkam dari atas tidak bisa dimanfaatkan oleh serigala karena kuku mereka pendek dan tumpul. Lagipula serigala cenderung melukai mangsa secara berkelompok, kecuali KiBum tentunya.

KiBum terus berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah gua kecil di dekatnya terdapat mata air kecil juga. KiBum memasuki gua itu dan memeriksanya. ia memastikan bahwa gua ini yang akan ditempatinya selama tiga hari kedepan. Jika bisa ia akan mengencingi pohon – pohon sekitar sini untuk memastikan ini wilayahnya, tapi ia tak ingin menarik perhatian hewan lain saja.

KiBum melangkah lebih dalam lagi. Ia menemukan sudut yang pas untuk tempat tidurnya. Ia bisa melihat keluar tapi yang diluar tidak bisa melihatnya. Serigala besar itu berbaring meringkuk di tanah. Ia ingin menghabiskan hari pertamanya sebagai lonely wolf sejati dengan tidur. Ia bisa cari makan besok. Lagipula dia bukan ChangMin yang tiap jam harus mengunyah.

Hari kedua KiBum berada di Death Valley. Ia sudah mendengar beberapa lolongan menyerah dari serigala – serigala lain. Sepertinya sudah lebih dari separuh peserta menyerah. Ia belum akan menyerah jika ia belum mendengar lolongan ChangMin. matahari sudah mulai kembali keperaduan. KiBum hanya diam merebah dengan tubuh serigalanya di pinggir mata air. Ia hanya mengamati bagaimana sumber cahaya terbesar dunia itu perlahan menghilang.

KiBum perlahan berdiri. Ia beranjak mendekati sumber air lalu mengambil beberapa teguk air. Serigala besar berwarna hitam itu menatap malas sekitarnya. Ia mulai lapar, tapi ia malas mencari makan. KiBum melemaskan otot – otot lehernya lalu berjalan santai pulang ke guanya.

Tepat di atas tebing seekor cougar menanti KiBum. Ia dengan sabar menanti KiBum masuk dalam daerah serangannya.

KiBum berdiri diam tepat di bawah cougar. Ia mendongak bertepatan dengan kucing besar itu melompat. KiBum hanya diam melihat kuku – kuku tajam dan melengkung kucing itu. KiBum menyambar salah satu kaki cougar itu lalu melemparnya jauh.

Kedua mahluk berbeda jenis itu saling menggeram. Keduanya saling menatap nyalang satu sama lain lalu melompat menerkam. KiBum lebih menancapkan gigi – gigi tajamnya di bahu kucing berwarna coklat itu sementara si kucing menancapkan gigi dan cakarnya sembarangan. Keduanya berkelahi sengit sampai KiBum tiba – tiba membalik tubuhnya. Menggit kuat leher cougar lalu mengkoyak dan mencabiknya hingga kucing seukuran ayahnya itu tewas mengenaskan. KiBum menggeram keras. Ia mengkoyak kuat mangsanya. Ia lapar dan mangsanya sendiri yang datang, bukankah ia sangat beruntung?

-Alpha-

Sementara itu di desa. Tepatnya di rumah keluarga Tan. Sang kepala keluarga hanya bisa menghela napas panjang melihat dua betina yang biasanya tidak bisa diam itu makin tidak bisa diam. HeeChul akan keluar masuk kamar KiBum, sementara KyuHyun sudah keluar sejak pagi dan belum kembali juga sampai sekarang. "sayang, duduklah saja" HanKyung sedang berusaha manis.

HeeChul cemberut, tapi ia tetap duduk di samping suaminya. "kenapa KiBum belum juga kembali?" tanya HeeChul menatap HanKyung cemberut.

"lalu kau ingin dia kalah?" tanya HanKyung sambil meminum tehnya tenang. "di mana Kyu?" tanya HanKyung mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok pucat yang belakangan makin berisik itu.

"dia pergi dengan SungMin dan RyeoWook" jawab HeeChul.

HanKyung langsung melirik horror istrinya. "anak didikmu itu?" tanyanya memastikan. Begitu HeeChul mengangguk HanKyung langsung cemas dengan keadaan KyuHyun, bisa – bisa gadis itu berubah jadi tsundere.

Pintu dibuka. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah tertekuk. "kenapa Kyu?" tanya Hankyung. Tidak biasanya ia melihat gadis itu diam.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendengus pelan. "Sungmin menyebalkan" jawabnya.

Heechul melirik suaminya. "memangnya dia bilang apa?" tanya Heechul masih melirik suaminya. Sepertinya Hankyung mulai menerima keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali cemberut. "dia bilang Kibum keren" jawabnya menahan dongkol.

Hankyung tersenyum tipis. Ia dapat melihat api cemburu kecil dari manik sebiru langit Kyuhyun. "bukannya Kibum memang keren?" godanya. Ia mengangkat tinggi dagunya sementara manik hezel itu berkilat nakal.

"iyasih tapi—" KyuHyun buru – buru membekap mulutnya begitu menyadari kerling nakal Hankyung. "papa menyebalkan!" jeritnya kesal langsung menuju kamarnya.

"papa?" Heechul menatap heran Hankyung, dan sepertinya suaminya itu cuek – cuek saja. HeeChul menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hankyung. "bahkan ChangMin sudah kembali" gumamnya. Changmin keracunan pada akhir hari ke dua. Sepertinya ia benar – benar menjadi pemakan segala, termasuk jamur Amanita yang beracun.

Hankyung tersenyum kecil. Dikecupnya sayang puncak kepala istrinya. "besok hari terakhir. Tenangkan dirimu dan tidurlah" ujarnya menggendong Heechul ke kamar mereka.

-Alpha-

Paginya semua dikejutkan dengan lolongan SiWon. Beberapa jam kemudian jantan itu kembali ke desa dengan begitu banyak luka di tubuhnya. KyuHyun hanya meringis ngeri melihat semua luka Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya berharap Kibum tidak terluka sebegitu banyak.

Heechul yang melihat keadaan Siwon makin cemas. Siwon yang niat hidup saja berakhir begitu, apalagi dengan anaknya yang tak niat hidup. Heechul menunduk, menatap bayangannya. Ia hanya berharap bayangan cepat menghilang sehingga Hankyung akan melolong, perintah agar Kibum kembali.

Kyuhyun memutuskan pergi ke rumah Changmin. Ia tak tahan gelisah sendirian. "Chwang" panggil Kyuhyun mendapati Changmin berjalan ke arahnya. "Siwon saja seperti itu. Bagaimana dengan Kibum?" gumamnya masih meringis ngeri.

Changmin terkekeh. Ia menepuk kepala Kyuhyun. "kau lupa Kibum itu predator?" tanya jantan kelewat tinggi itu.

"iyasih…. Tapi—"

Changmin mengangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun. "percaya pada Kibum, Kyu" ujarnya menatap lurus ke manik biru Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar lalu mengulas senyum manis. "tentu saja!" serunya yakin. Keduanya tersentak mendengar lolongan Hankyung, sudah tengah hari rupanya. Kyuhyun hampir berlari ke gerbang desa jika saja tidak mengingat Changmin. "Chwang kau masih pucat" gumamnya mengamati wajah kekanakan temannya nyaris sewarna dengan kulitnya sekarang.

Changmin tertawa kecil. "duluan saja sana" ujarnya berjalan pelan ke kursi. Ia masih pusing.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "kita tunggu dua jam lagi" ujar Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah apel dan mengupasnya untuk Changmin. "eh, apa kelemahan Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengernyit. Ia berpikir sebentar. "sepertinya tidak—" Changmin tersenyum samar begitu melihat belahan dada Kyuhyun yang sedikit terlihat karena betina putih itu menunduk. "melon, dia lemah dengan melon" jawab Changmin menyeringai nakal.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. "melon?" ulangnya tak mengerti. "memang ada yang menakutkan dari buah itu?" tanyanya. Apanya yang menakutkan dari buah berbentuk bulat berwarna hijau kekuningan itu?

Changmin mengangguk semangat. "Kibum kehilangan banyak darah karena dua melon!" seru Changmin cekikian. Ia ingat saat lomba pertama Kibum datang sangat terlambat dengan wajah pucat dan beberapa bekas darah di bajunya.

"dia dipukul dengan melon?" tanya Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Seketika wajah Changmin mendatar. Gagal sudah ia mengerjai Kyuhyun. Teman barunya itu terlalu polos sekarang.

Hari sudah menjelang sore dan Kibum baru kembali. Heechul ingin sekali menyambut anaknya namun suami sialannya malah menggeretnya untuk tugas ke pack lain. sehingga Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Kibum dirumah sendirian. Kyuhyun tengah sibuk mengobati luka – luka Kibum, tidak separah Siwon, tapi tetap perlu dirawat.

"kau makan amanita?" tanya Kibum datar diangguki Changmin. "dasar idiot" ChangMin nyaris melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Kibum jika saja Kyuhyun tak menahan tangannya. "kau makan yang jenis apa?" tanya Kibum menatap sahabatnya yang kini memilih duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"aku tidak tahu. Aku makan dua kali" jawab Changmin. ia mengambil sebuah jeruk lalu mengupasnya. Ia rasa lama – lama ia akan jadi herbivora jika terus makan tumbuhan.

"kudengar ada jenis yang bisa membuatmu mabuk lalu ereksi berjam – jam" ujar Kibum melirik Kyuhyun yang tampak kaget dengan ucapannya.

Changmin memutar matanya malas. "aku makan yang itu juga" jawabnya mendengus kesal.

"benarkah?" tanya Kibum antusias. Ia memangku dagunya pada telapak tanganya. "jadi bagaimana rasanya ereksi tanpa sebab? Berjam – jam pula" tanyanya terkekeh menjengkelkan.

"kau tahu itu benar – benar menyebalkan Bum. Rasanya tubuhmu benar – benar bergelora ingin menyerang apapun dan sialnya tidak ada apapun yang bisa diserang!" jawabnya kesal tiap mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

Kibum menyeringai. "jadi siapa yang kau bayangkan? Kau pasti sangat tersiksa tuan Jung" ujarnya menegakan tubuhnya, membiarkan Kyuhyun mengobati dadanya.

"awalnya aku ingin membayangkan Kyuhyun—" ucapan Changmin langsung berhenti begitu Kibum menggeram keras. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang nampak kaget dan tegang. Entah karena geraman Kibum atau ucapannya. "ya, tapi aku tahu membayangkan Kyuhyun itu bunuh diri. Jadi aku membuat gadis imajinerku saja" lanjutnya tertawa canggung. Ia belum mau mati saja.

Kibum mendengus panjang. "semoga saja kebangganmu itu masih berfungsi dengan baik" gumam Kibum menatap malas arah lain.

Changmin mendecak. "tetu saja masih bisa membuat para betina itu kelimpungan" ujar Changmin bangga.

"kecil begitu apanya yang kelimpungan" gumam Kibum menatap sahabat jangkungnya itu datar.

"hey itu dua puluh tahun lalu. Sekarang punyaku lebih panjang darimu!" seru Changmin tak terima.

Kibum menatap sebal sahabatnya. "punyaku lebih gemuk" balasnya.

Changmin menggeram. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. "mau diadu?" ia mengangkat tinggi dagunya, menantang Kibum.

Kibum ikut terpancing. Ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan hingga hanya berjarak semester di depan Changmin. "Ayo!" ia mengiyakan tantangan ChangMin. kedua sahabat itu semakin berdiri mendekat dan saling melempar tatapan menantang

Buak!

Changmin dan Kibum mengaduh sakit sambil memegangi dahi mereka yang baru saja dibuat berciuman paksa oleh Kyuhyun. "Kyu sakit" ujar Changmin meringis.

"kalian itu melupakan aku ya!? Kalau mau mengadu ular jangan di sini! Aku ini perempuan tau!" jeritnya kesal.

"memangnya siapa yang bilang kau laki – laki?" tanya Kibum masih meringis.

Gigi Kyuhyun bergemlutuk keras. Kyuhyun sudah menduga sebenarnya kalau kemanisan Kibum malam itu hanyalah efek dari serbuk sari white graspery, tapi ia tak menyangka begitu efek itu hilang Kibum jadi makin menyebalkan. "tidak ada sih" jawabnya, tapi ia meninju pipi Kibum keras. Changmin yang melihat temannya terpelanting terbengong sebentar lalu tertawa keras. Kyuhyun makin kesal ia meninju Changmin lebih keras hingga berakhir tersungkur seperti Kibum. "KALIAN MENYEBALKAN!" jeritnya kesal lalu keluar dari kamar Kibum setelah membanting pintunya.

-Alpha-

Seminggu sudah Kyuhyun mendiamkan Kibum dan Changmin. ia lebih memilih berkumpul dengan sungmin dan Ryeowook dari pada sekedar menyapa kedua jantan itu. Hari ini lomba keempat akan dilaksanakan. Lomba mengasuh anak, atau dalam hal ini remaja.

Semua orang berkumpul di lapangan untuk melihat para jantan muda itu mengambil sebuah kertas bertuliskan nama – nama remaja itu. Kibum, Changmin, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Ryeowook ada di sana. Tentu saja Kibum dan Changmin sebagai peserta, tapi mereka memilih duduk – duduk dulu bersama ketiga betina cantik dan manis itu. Kibum menguap lebar. "kenapa harus ada lomba seperti ini. Ini kan tugas betina" ia bosan menunggu.

Kyuhyun melirik malas Kibum. "dasar rasis. Tidak ada bedanya antara jantan dan betina" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Kibum kembali menguap. "ada, kau ditusuk aku menusuk" timpal Kibum langsung menghindar dari tangan Kyuhyun yang akan menganiyayanya lagi.

"Bum sebentar lagi giliran kita" ujar Changmin menepuk bahu Kibum lalu berjalan lebih dahulu.

Kibum menggangguk mengerti. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang lengah lalu mencuri satu cubitan di pipi tembam Kyuhyun. "Kiibumm!" pekik Kyuhyun kesal namun sialnya Kibum sudah berlari menyusul Changmin.

ChangMin memasukan tanganya ke dalam kotak lalu mengambil salah satu kertas. Ia menunjukannya ke semuanya. "Yuta!" serunya lantang.

"yay kakak!" pekik Yuta memeluk Changmin. remaja bersurai abu –abu keperakan itu memang dekat dengan ChangMin.

Kibum mendengus melihat sahabatnya mendapatkan yang mudah. Ia memasukan tanganya ke dalam kotak lalu mengambil sebuah nama. "Mark Lee!" serunya lantang. Siapa itu Mark Lee? Ia tidak mengenal siapaun selain ChangMin sebelum ini.

Tiba – tiba semua orang celingukan. Mereka bergumam dan tampak bingung. "ada apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun mendekati Kibum dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook dibelakangnya.

Ryeowook sedikit berjinjit dan melihat sekitarnya. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama segerombolan remaja yang belum dipilih. "Mark tidak ada" gumamnya.

Sungmin ikut memperhatikan gerombolan itu. "Mark Lee hilang!" serunya membuat kepanikan.

 _ **-TBC-**_

Yep chap 4 up! Jd kmarin Kibum manis karena mabuk aslinya mah nyebelin.

Ternyata nunggu seminggu itu lma jg ya wkwkwk

Berhubung kmarin mlh pada minta senin rabu wolfie putusin ini update tiap senin aja ya

Oh iya untuk beberapa latar tempat dan suasana/? Yang menuliskan nama bunga ato pohon silahkan di search sendiri klo mau lebih ngeh/? Seperti silver dusty miller dan patrea. Tapi ada beberapa yang imajinasi saya sendiri.

 _ **^REVIEW_JUSEYO^**_


	5. Moss Under the Snow

Semua orang celingukan mencari bocah bernama Mark itu. KyuHyun langsung menyikut rusuk KiBum. "kau bisa kalah kalau bocah itu tidak ditemukan sampai matahari terbenam" bisik KyuHyun mengamati beberapa orang dewasa saling berdiskusi. Ia dapat melihat JaeJoong nampak cemas dan berusaha menenangkan HeeChul dan wanita tua yang sepertinya ibu bocah itu. KyuHyun sedikit mendekati orang tua Mark. Ia tersenyum begitu mendapatkan bau bocah itu.

KiBum hanya diam melihat KyuHyun. Betina cerewet itu pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. KyuHyun buru – buru berbalik dan berjalan riang ke arah KiBum. "aku dapat baunya. Sebelum tengah hari akan kukembalikan dia padamu" ujarnya menepuk bahu KiBum lalu berlari entah kemana.

KyuHyun terus menyusuri pinggir sungai. Ia dapat mencium bau bocah pembuat masalah itu. Bocah menyebalkan yang terus bergerak hingga ia hampir sore baru ia bisa menemukannya. "ketemu juga kau bocah nakal" gumamnya mengulas senyum. Ia menghampiri bocah berumur 11 tahun yang tengah melempar – lempar kerikil. "hey bocah nakal. Temanku kena masalah karena kau" ujar KyuHyun menepuk kepala bocah itu.

"siapa kau!?" teriak bocah itu menodong KyuHyun dengan ranting kecil.

KyuHyun sedikit kaget dengan reflek bocah di depannya. "temanku kena masalah karena ia yang bertugas mengurusmu hari ini. Dan kau malah menghilang" ujar KyuHyun tenang. "hey bocah—"

"namaku Mark" sela bocah bersurai hitam itu. "untuk apa aku menjadi objek lomba jika aku tidak akan pernah mengikutinya?" gerutunya kembali mendudukan tubuhnya.

"maksudmu?" tanya KyuHyun ikut mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Mark.

Mark menghela napas. "aku tidak akan pernah menjadi alpha" gumamnya lirih. "ini semua karena kalian!" ia tiba – tiba memukuli KyuHyun.

KyuHyun bingung. Ia berusaha menahan pukulan Mark. "aku tidak melakukan apapun" elaknya.

"kalian orang dewasa menerapkan batasan umur 17-28 tahun dengan masa jabatan 25 tahun. Bagaimana dengan kami yang lahir di luar range itu!?" sembur Mark mengeluarkan unek – uneknya.

KyuHyun mengerjabkan matanya bingung. Ia tidak begitu tahu persoalan Shadowsong yang satu ini. "berapa umurmu" tanya KyuHyun setelah Mark agak tenang.

"11 tahun. Masih tidak begitu menyakitkan sebenarnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan TaeYong yang tahun ini berumur 16 tahun? Atau anak – anak yang saat ini berumur 4 tahun? 25 tahun lagi mereka 29 tahun. Mereka kelebihan satu tahun dari syarat" crocos Mark menahan isakannya.

KyuHyun mengusap pelan kedua bahu Mark. 'anak ini kritis juga' batin KyuHyun. Ia memeluk Mark erat. Membiarkan bocah itu menangis di dadanya. "kenapa kau begitu ingin menjadi alpha?" tanya KyuHyun.

"tentu saja itu ektensi terbesar semua serigala. Semuanya menginginkannya" ujar Mark yakin.

"aku tidak" timpal KyuHyun. "di pack asliku aku dipilih menjadi alpha, tapi aku tidak mau" lanjutnya. Memang benar sebenarnya ia yang dipilih ayahnya untuk menjadi alpha. Tapi ia tidak tertarik dengan tanggung jawab. Karena itu ia menyerahkannya pada DongHae, kakaknya.

Mark langsung melepas pelukannya. "kau bukan anggota pack ini?" tanyanya horror.

"sebelumnya iya. Tapi KiBum yang membawaku ke sini" jawab KyuHyun jujur. Kan KiBum yang menyelamatkanya, atau memaksanya tetap di Shadowsong.

Mark menatap bingung KyuHyun. "KiBum siapa?" tanya Mark mencoba mengingat nama – nama dalam packnya.

"ah!" KyuHyun menepuk dahinya. Ia lupa KiBum itu mahluk tak kasat mata dalam pack ini. "ChangMin, dia yang membawaku kemari" setidaknya ChangMin lebih terkenal dari pada patung es itu.

Mark menjentikan jarinya. Kalau ChangMin dia kenal. "lalu kau sendiri siapa? Kenapa kau tidak ingin menjadi alpha?" tanya Mark.

KyuHyun tersenyum. "namaku KyuHyun. Aku tak ingin jadi alpha karena repot saja" jawabnya membuahkan kernyit bingung pada dahi Mark. "packku adalah pack pengembara. Sangat sulit hidup seperti itu. Kau bisa mati kapanpun" lanjutnya.

"apa jika aku menjadi serigala pengembara aku bisa menjadi alpha?" tanya Mark antusias.

KyuHyun mengangguk. "ya kau bisa. Kau bisa membuat pack baru bersama pasanganmu… tapi itu tidak akan mudah" KyuHyun memegang pahanya yang masih dibalut perban. "ini digigt beruang dua bulan lalu. Singkatnya jika kau sendirian kau mati." Lanjutnya.

Mark meringis ngilu. "pasti sa—" Mark tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya begitu KyuHyun membekap mulutnya.

Telinga putih KyuHyun menegak tinggi. Manik birunya mengedar ke segala arah. Maniknya terfokus pada siluet seekor beruang dibaluk rimbunnya semak. "sial" umpatnya. "Mark, ikuti aku. Apapun yang terjadi. Tapi jika tidak mungkin… larilah" KyuHyun berubah menjadi wujud serigalanya.

Meski bingung Mark ikut berubah menjadi wujud serigalanya. Besarnya hanya setengah dari KyuHyun. Ia mengikuti KyuHyun yang berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Ia melompat kaget saat beruang yang sedari tadi mengintai mereka sekarang mengejarnya. Ia terus berlari cepat, berusaha menyamai lari KyuHyun. "kaing!" Mark mendengking kesakitan. Punggungnya baru saja kena cakar beruang besar itu.

KyuHyun tiba – tiba berbalik menyerang si beruang. Ia menggigit telinga beruang itu dan mengoyaknya. KyuHyun ikut terangkat saat beruang itu berdiri dan terpelanting jauh begitu beruang itu menyentaknya. KyuHyun melotot menyadari beruang itu sudah mengungkungnya. Ia cepat menyambar leher si beruang, mengkoyaknya kuat sementara kaki – kakinya menendangi bagian lainya.

Mark terpaku horror. Ia belum pernah melihat langsung serangan beruang. Dan ia tak ingin melihat KyuHyun mati karena melindunginya. Mark berlari cepat, ia menerjang beruang yang besarnya lebih dari lima kalinya. Ia melompat ke atas beruang itu. Bertahan di atas sana dengan mencabik tengkuk si beruang.

KyuHyun kaget dengan keberanian Mark. Keduanya terus menggigit dan mengkoyak. Setidaknya dengan sudut ini mereka aman dari mulut si beruang. Sebuah pukulan keras tiba – tiba menghantam moncong si beruang. Beruang itu menggerang menjauh, kesempatan tak disia –siakan KyuHyun dan Mark untuk melompat menjauh.

KiBum ada di sana. Ialah yang meninju wajah beruang jelek itu. Ia masih tetap dalam wujud hybridnya. Menggeram marah dengan manik obsidiannya menatap bengis mahluk besar di depannya. Beruang itu sepertinya menyadari kalau KiBum itu berbahaya, ia langsung berlari pergi ke dalam hutan. "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya KiBum geram pada KyuHyun.

KyuHyun kembali pada wujud hybridnya, begitu juga Mark. "aku tidak terluka kok" ujarnya berusaha berdiri namun tetap dipapah KiBum. "Mark apa kau terluka?" tanyanya melambaikan tanganya, menyuruh Mark mendekat padanya. KyuHyun membalik badan Mark. "syukurlah tidak terluka" gumam KyuHyun melihat hanya ada bekas kemerahan dan luka kecil di punggung Mark. Mark langsung memeluk KyuHyun erat, ia terus merancaukan nama KyuHyun. "kenapa kau tidak lari? Kau bisa terluka parah tadi" ujar KyuHyun kawathir.

KiBum hanya diam melihat Mark dan KyuHyun. Ia jadi teringat masa kecilnya sendiri. "kau beruntung tidak lari" ujar KiBum mengusap luka di pipi Mark. Mungkin saja jika dulu ia tidak lari kakanya masih ada di sampingnya. "kenapa kau melindunginya?" tanya KiBum menatap KyuHyun.

KyuHyun hanya tersenyum. "suatu saat aku akan jadi ibu. Aku tidak akan bisa melhat anakku terluka. Karena itu aku harus bisa melindunginya" jawabnya mengusap surai Mark yang kembali menangis dipelukanya. "hey jantan tidak boleh menangis!" seru KyuHyun mengingatkan Mark.

"aku menangis karena senang kak!" seru Mark tak terima.

KiBum kembali teringat, dulu ia meraung penuh kesedihan. "aku tidak akan membiarkan keluargaku terluka" gumamnya mengulas senyum tipis. Ia menggendong KyuHyun bridal style tanpa peduli betina digendonganya itu menyumpahinya.

"gendong saja Mark!" seru KyuHyun kesal dan malu.

"kakak diamlah. Tadi kau terpelanting. Pasti tubuhmu remuk. Aku masih bisa jalan" jawab Mark benar adanya. Ia berjalan mengikuti KiBum dengan omelan KyuHyun sebagai pengiringnya. Mark diam – diam mengamati KiBum dan KyuHyun. Ia terpesona pada pasangan itu. Mereka berani melawan beruang sebesar itu demi melindunginya. "aku harap kalian yang menjadi alpha selanjutnya" harap Mark. Ia tak bisa membayangkan seberapa hebat Shadowsong jika memiliki sepasang alpha dengan ikrar melindungi keluarga dalam hati mereka.

KyuHyun dan KiBum memandang Mark lalu saling berpandangan. KyuHyun terkekeh kecil begitu melihat KiBum memutar bola matanya malas. "kau baru saja menghilangkan satu kesempatannya Mark" kekeh KyuHyun menyamankan diri dalam gendongan KiBum.

Mark memandang KiBum bingung. Ia merasa tidak mengenal KiBum sebelumnya. "aku yang harusnya mengurusmu hari ini bocah" ujar KiBum menjawab kebingungan Mark.

Mark langsung meringis. "maafkan aku!" serunya penuh penyesalan. Ia benar – benar menyesal. Jika saja ia tahu KiBum lah yang mengurusnya ia tidak akan lari.

KyuHyun tertawa pelan. Ia memandang langit yang mulai gelap. "satu nilai nol tidak akan membunuhnya. Dia menang sempurna di semua lomba sebelumnya" ujar KyuHyun mengingat KiBum selalu mendapat posisi pertama. Itu berarti ia sudah mengumpulkan lima belas poin.

Setelah mengantar Mark ke rumahnya KiBum akhirnya membiarkan KyuHyun berjalan sendiri. "tadi kau bilang tidak ingin ikut karena merawat itu tugas betina" ujar KyuHyun memecah keheningan. "tapi tadi kau terlihat perhatian pada Mark" lanjutnya memandang langit.

"memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya KiBum datar. Ia tetap berjalan di depan KyuHyun.

KyuHyun cekikikan sendiri. "tidak kok. Kau hanya mirip seorang ayah memarahi putranya" jawab KyuHyun memandang langit berhiaskan bintang. Ia teringat KangIn memarahi DongHae karena lalai menjaganya.

KiBum menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya, menatap KyuHyun. "menurutmu begitu?" tanyanya pelan. Ia tidak terlalu percaya diri dengan masalah berkeluarga. Ia ragu ada betina yang mau menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

KyuHyun mengangguk yakin. "kau pantas menjadi ayah!" ujar KyuHyun yakin. KyuHyun mengulum senyum melihat raut tak yakin KiBum. "kenapa? Kau ragu ada betina yang mau denganmu?" goda KyuHyun berjalan mendahului KiBum. Betina itu berjalan mundur dengan senyum jahil masih menghiasi wajahnya.

KiBum tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memutar manik kelamnya malas. "tidak juga" sahutnya malas.

KyuHyun tertawa kecil. "benarkah?" ia berjalan tepat di samping KiBum. "hey Kibum" panggil KyuHyun.

KiBum mendengus malas. Ia menoleh ke arah KyuHyun namun karena KyuHyun berdiri terlalu dekat denganya ia jadi mencium puncak kepala KyuHyun. Keduanya buru – buru memalingkan mukanya. KyuHyun buru – buru berjalan lebih dahulu. Ia sungguh malu hanya karena kejadian tak sengaja itu. "Kyu!" panggil SungMin melambaikan tanganya pada KyuHyun.

"SungMin?" KyuHyun langsung sumringah melihat SungMin dan RyeoWook melambaikan tangan padanya.

KiBum buru – buru mencekal tangan KyuHyun. "mau ke mana?" ia tidak akan pernah tenang membiarkan KyuHyun di dekat kedua anak didik ibunya itu.

"aku ingin main dengan mereka Bum, aku janji tidak akan sampai tengah malam" ujar KyuHyun lalu mengecup pipi KiBum. Ia langsung berlari menyusul kedua teman barunya.

SungMin dan RyeoWook saling lirik. "kau menciumnya?" tanya RyeoWook pelan sambil melirik KiBum yang mematung.

KyuHyun tersenyum lebar. "cara jitu untuk menaklukan kakakku" ujarnya terkekeh. Ia biasa mencium pipi DongHae jika kakaknya itu tidak mengijinkanya bermain sendiri. "ayo pergi" ia menarik tangan kedua temannya meninggalkan tempat itu. "jadi hari ini siapa yang menang?" tanya Kyuhyun merangkul bahu kedua temannya.

"Siwon. Dia berhasil menjinakan bocah nakal itu dengan tetap tenang" jawab Sungmin.

"Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun. Seingatnya tadi Changmin cukup akrab dengan bocah yang akan diasuhnya.

Ryeowook mendengus. "dia yang kedua. Sisi positifnya dia akrab dan asik dengan Yuta. Sisi negatifnya dia yang terbawa arus dengan kenakalan Yuta. Tau sendiri Yuta itu nakal" jawabnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit meringis mendengarnya. "yah, Changmin sendiri juga kekanakan sih" komentarnya. Nakal dan kekanakan dijadikan satu, hancurlah dunia.

-Alpha-

KiBum masih diam mematung seperti orang bodoh di tengah jalan. Jantan muda itu mengusap pipinya pelan. "dia menciumku?" gumamnya tak percaya. KiBum menghela napas panjang meski senyum terpatri di bibirnya. Ia melanjutkan jalannya pulang ke rumah.

KiBum bingung mendapati HeeChul muram dalam kamarnya. Mumpung suasana hatinya sedang baik ia langsung bergelung manja di paha ibunya. "mama~" rengek KiBum manja. HeeChul masih bermuka masam. HeeChul tiba – tiba mendorong KiBum. "ma?" KiBum menatap HeeChul bingung. Ia beranjak duduk di rajang.

"jadi ini balasanmu untuk semua jasaku?" tanya HeeChul judes. Ia menyentak tangan KiBum yang hendak menyentuh pahanya. "aku tak percaya Tan KiBum. Sangat tidak percaya!" seru HeeChul.

KiBum mengernyit bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan ibunya. "aku masih tak yakin Kim KyuHyun itu bagus untukmu" HeeChul membuang mukanya. Ia benar – benar kesal sekarang.

Kibum menatap ibunya makin bingung. "apa maksudmu Ma?" tanyanya. Dia benar – benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran ibunya.

"apa seperti ini anak yang kubesarkan? Baru memeluk ibunya setelah bahagia saja!? Apa – apaan kau ini anak durhaka!" seru HeeChul. "kau itu mau menjadi suami keberapanya KyuHyun!? Dia melolong denganmu, makan dengan ChangMin, bicara dengan SiWon. Sebenarnya dia mau berapa suami!"

KiBum tersenyum canggung. "sepertinya ibu salah paham" ujar KiBum berusaha menangkan HeeChul yang tiba – tiba terisak.

"yaampun Bum aku tidak rela kau ditigakan!" HeeChul memukuli paha KiBum keras. "pakai ajian apa dia? Apa dia membuka bajunya di depanmu? Mengangkang di bawahmu? Oh astaga KiBum anakku!" HeeChul nyrocos tak jelas.

KiBum menganga tak percaya. Ia memang nyaris tak bisa menangkap semua kata HeeChul yang diucapkan amat sangat cepat, nyaris seperti rap. Tapi ia paham apa yang dikatakan ibunya. "Ma, apa kata – katamu tidak terlalu kasar? Dia tinggal di sini juga. Kau harus menghormatinya juga" ujar KiBum menatap dingin ibunya. Walaupun ia mimisan parah dan menghabiskan waktu sangat lama di kamar mandi hanya karena gunung kembar gadis yang tidur tak lebih dari sepuluh meter dari pintu kamarnya itu. Meskipun kadang otaknya juga konslet ingin meremas semua bagian tubuh KyuHyun ia masih punya hormat untuk tidak menarik paksa KyuHyun ke kamarnya dan menelanjanginya.

HeeChul menatap KiBum tak percaya. "apa kau marah padaku Bum?" tanyanya tertawa tak percaya.

KiBum menjilat bibirnya. Ia bingung. Sungguh kenapa ibu setannya bisa jadi semelow ini!? "tidak Ma, bukan begitu maksudku" KiBum berusaha menahan tangan HeeChul.

HeeChul kembali terisak. Ia membuang wajahnya dari KiBum. Ia kesal dan kecewa sekarang. "astaga aku tak percaya ini! Aku menyusuimu dari bayi sampai kau sebesar badak begini! Astaga aku yang memakaikanmu popok sampai memakaikanmu celana dalam kebesaran hingga pas!" seru HeeChul keras. "dari sekecil kacang buncis, pisang lalu sebesar timun begitu aku yang mengurusmu Tan KiBum!" jerit HeeChul.

Ok KiBum malu. Meskipun ia tetap berwajah super datar. Demi apa ibunya tadi kan membahas dirinya yang ditigakan kenapa sekarang celana dalam juga, mana isinya juga dibawa – bawa. "Ma kau ini kenapa!?" bentak KiBum. Kesal juga kalau HeeChul mulai melantur.

HeeChul tersentak. "sialan! HANKYUNG! Ini semua gara – gara kau! Gara – gara kau KiBum jadi begini!" teriak HeeChul seraya berdiri meninggalkan kamar KiBum. "harusnya kau tidak usah mengurus pack! Aku jadi membesarkan Kibum sendiri kan! KIBUM JADI BEGINI KARENA KAU!" jerit HeeChul disusul bantingan pintu kamar pasangan alpha itu.

KiBum mengacak rambutnya bingung. "Mama kenapa sih?" gumamnya. Ia harus cepat menemukan ayahnya atau sang alpha betina akan menghancurkan seisi rumah.

Brak

"KiBum ada apa!?"

KiBum tersenyum tipis mendapati ayahnya sudah di depan pintu rumah. "aku tidak tahu. Cek sendiri!" KiBum itu antara otak dan mulut tidak singkron. Otaknya ingin bercerita panjang lebar tentang keanehan HeeChul, tapi mulutnya hanya berkata seperti itu tadi.

HanKyung buru – buru masuk ke dalam rumah. "kau dan KyuHyun tidur di luar malam ini!" perintahnya tepat dengan membanting pintu di depan wajah KiHyun. "tidur di rumah temanmu Bum!" seru HanKyung dari dalam rumah.

KyuHyun memandang KiBum. "kita tidur di mana?" tanya KyuHyun.

KiBum masih diam. Ayahnya itu melupakan satu hal. "Pa, aku tidak punya teman lain selain ChangMin!" seru KiBum. Dia tidak mungkin tidur di rumah ChangMin. mereka sekeluarga kan sedang pergi karena ada urusan dengan perbatasan.

KyuHyun sudah menduga ini sebenarnya. "Bum, kau kenal SungMin?" setidaknya mungkin teman barunya itu mau memberi tumpangan semalam. Masalahnya ia hanya tak tahu rumah SungMin yang mana.

"tidak"

"RyeoWook?"

"tidak"

"SiWon?"

"kau pasti bercanda" KiBum melirik KyuHyun sinis saat mengucapkannya.

KyuHyun menepuk jidatnya. KiBum benar – benar lonely wolf! "sudah, jadi gelandangan semalam tidak akan mati" putus KyuHyun. Yah diakan juga berasal dari pack pengembara.

-Alpha-

HanKyung buru – buru ke kamarnya setelah memastikan KiHyun pergi. Setidaknya bersama KyuHyun KiBum tak akan mati dengan mudah. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Senyum tipis terkembang mendapati istrinya terduduk lesu di ranjang. "dari mana saja kau!?" senyum manis di bibir sang alpha jantan langsung berganti ringisan mendengar kesinisan pasanganya.

"mengurus sesuatu" jawab HanKyung menghampiri HeeChul. HeeChul mendecak kesal. Ia membalikan tubuhnya, membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri. "hey, kau marah?" HanKyung beranjak duduk di samping HeeChul.

HanKyung menghela napas panjang. Ia ikut merebah lalu memeluk istrinya. "Han, kau tidur?" tanya HeeChul pelan. Ia gelisah jika suaminya hanya diam begini, walau biasanyapun jarang bicara. "han, aku tidak ingin KiBum ditigakan. Aku tidak mau punya mantu dengan banyak suami" ujar HeeChul mulai menumpahkan kekesalannya.

HanKyung mengernyit tak mengerti. Ia hanya menyelipkan tangannya di leher HeeChul lalu menariknya makin merapat pada dadanya. "ditigakan?" ulang HanKyung bingung.

HeeChul mengangguk. "KiBum sepertinya menyukai KyuHyun. Aku tidak suka gadis itu. Terlalu murah—maaf." HeeChul meringis begitu mendapati lirikan dingin HanKyung yang dapat ia lihat dari cermin di depannya. "Dia menarik semua jantan padanya. Aku tidak suka!" seru HeeCHul.

"bukannya kau yang berkeras ingin mempertahankannya? Demi KiBum" ujar HanKyung memberi penekanan pada kalimat demi KiBum.

HeeChul menunduk. " tapi aku tidak suka" lirih HeeChul. "aku tidak suka KiBum memperhatikan yang lain" ujar HeeChul makin melirih.

HanKyung menatap sangsi istrinya. "memangnya dia pernah perhatian pada kita?" tanyanya. Anaknya itu bahkan nyaris tidak pernah berbicara padanya.

HeeChul menghela napas pelan. "aku rindu KiBum kecilku" gumam HeeChul pelan tak ayal membuat HanKyung juga menghela napas. Saat kecil KiBum tidak sependiam ini, ia periang dan ceria. Tapi saat umurnya sepuluh tahun ia mengalami kejadian mengerikan.

HanKyung mengusap perut HeeChul pelan, berusaha menenangkanya. "saat itu JunSu baru 12 tahun" gumam HanKyung. JunSu adalah keponakan JaeJoong, sosok gadis manis dengan surai keemasan. JunSu sejak kecil selalu bermain dengan ChangMin dan KiBum. Mereka bertiga sangat lengket satu sama lain.

HeeChul terisak. "itu pukulan berat untuk kita semua. Terutama KiBum dan ChangMin" lirihnya di sela isakannya. Saat itu tak ada yang menyangka JunSu akan pergi begitu cepat. Pagi itu semua dikejutkan dengan teriakan dan tangisan KiBum dan ChangMin. kedua bocah itu melapor bahwa JunSu sekarat di pinggir sungai karena diserang beruang. "KiBum terus menyalahkan dirinya karena dia yang mengajak ChangMin ke sungai" HeeChul mengusap air matanya.

HanKyung memeluk istrinya erat. Itu saat terberat dalam hidupnya. KiBum terus menyalahkan diri atas kejadian itu. KiBum kecil hanya mengajak ChangMin mencari ikan di sungai, tanpa mereka sadari ada beruang yang mengintai mereka. JunSu yang tertua saat itu berusaha melindungi kedua bocah yang dianggap adiknya. Ia berusaha menahan serangan beruang sementara kedua bocah itu berlari minta pertolongan. Tapi saat keduanya kembali beserta serigala dewasa lainnya JunSu tidak ditemukan, hanya ada darah di sana. Semuanya menduga JunSu sudah mati karena ada bekas seretan berlumur darah di sana. sejak saat itu KiBum berubah. Ia menolak ke luar rumah, ia sering mengurung diri di kamar dan menggeram sendiri. Lama kelamaan semakin parah, ia mulai melukai dirinya dan orang lain. Sampai – sampai HanKyung harus memasungnya.

"Han, kau ingin tahu kenapa setelah hampir dua tahun kita memasung KiBum ia bisa tiba – tiba lepas?" tanya HeeChul mengusap tangan suaminya pelan. HanKyung mengangguk pelan. "ia menyelamatkan ChangMin dari serangan beruang"

HanKyung langsung membalik tubuh istrinya. "kau bercanda?" HanKyung menatap istrinya lekat. "dari mana kau tahu? Bagaimana bisa? Beruang? Kau pasti mengarang cerita Tan HeeChul!" berondongnya.

HeeChul menggeleng lemah. Ia tahu reaksi seperti ini yang akan di dapatnya. "awalnya aku hanya penasaran dengan KyuHyun yang tidak pernah ikut makan dengan kita namun tetap segar. Aku mengikutinya, ternyata ia berburu bersama ChangMin hari itu…. Dan aku mendengar semuanya dari ChangMin"ujar HeeChul menatap manik hezel suaminya sendu. "saat ia lepas dari pasungan itu… dia menyelamatkan ChangMin yang diserang. Dan.." HeChul menghela napas. "dia memakan beruang itu" lanjutnya lirih.

"kau pasti bercanda" gumam HanKyung pelan. Jiwanya seolah lepas barusan.

HeeChul menggeleng. "aku pernah mendengar KyuHyun bertanya pada JaeJoong soal serigala pemakan beruang, ia bilang ia sering menemukan bangkai beruang beberapa hari sekali. Aku mengeceknya ke sana. KyuHyun benar, ada bangkai beruang di sana. Dan bulu hitam itu" terang HeeChul pelan.

HanKyung hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "bagaimana dia bisa…?" HanKyung kehabisan kata – kata.

HeeChul melesakan wajahnya pada dada HanKyung. "aku juga tidak tahu Han" lirihnya. "bagaimana ini?"

HanKyung mengelus punggung istrinya lembut. "sudahlah, kita pikirkan itu nanti. Tadi bukannya kita membahas soal KiBum dan KyuHyun?" HeeChul cemberut. Ia tidak ingin membahas itu lagi. "kau bilang rindu KiBum kecil kan? Biarkan ia bersama KyuHyun, apa kau sadar dia mulai berubah sekarang?" tanya HanKyung pengertian.

HeeChul diam, berarti ia membenarkan. KiBum memang terlihat lebih segar dan ceria sekarang, ia juga lebih kompetitif dan bersemangat untuk hidup. "tapi aku tidak mau bila perhatiannya—Ahh~ HanKyunghh~" ucapan HeeChul langsung berganti desahan.

HanKyung tersenyum puas dengan aksi nakalnya. "sudah kuduga kau hanya loop" seringai HanKyung. Ia terus meremasi dada HeeChul sementara tangan satunya menahan pinggang istri sadisnya. "ayo buatkan adik untuk KiBum. Dengan begitu kau akan sibuk mengurusi adiknya, dan lagi sebentar lagi aku pensiun jadi aku akan mengurusnya. Aku berjanji akan jadi ayah yang baik" janji HanKyung menindih HeeChul.

HeeChul buru – buru menahan dada HanKyung. "kau mendengarnya?" tanyanya malu.

"siapa yang tidak mendengar kalau kau berteriak sekencang itu. Lebih baik gunakan tenagamu untuk mendesah sayang" bisik HanKyung seduktif di telinga HeeChul.

HeeChul memerah malu. "tapi – tapi – tapi kalau kita punya anak sekarang dia bisa melawan keponakannya sendiri untuk memeperebutkan posisi alpha" ujar HeeChul berusaha mengelak.

"siapa peduli" HanKyung memandang HeeChul tak peduli.

"ada KiBum dan KyuHyun!" seru HeeChul cepat.

HanKyung memutar bola matanya malas. "aku sudah mengusir mereka" HanKyung menggesekan hidungnya pada hidung HeeChul.

"mereka tidur berdua? KiBum bisa lepas kendali" seru HeeChul cepat.

HanKyung memutar bola matanya malas. "apa kau lupa KyuHyun itu anak siapa? Ia pasti menuruni tendangan penghancur masa depan para pejantan dari ibu malaikatnya itu" ujar HanKyung malas. Ia kembali merendahkan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti dengan wajah istrinya. "tidak ada alasan untuk kabur nyonya" bisik HanKyung mencekal kuat tangan HeeChul.

HeeChul menelan ludahnya susah payah. HanKyung yang berada di hadapnya terlihat mengerikan. "aku baru loop Han, belum heat" nego HeeChul.

"oh jadi aku harus mengunggumu heat lalu bercinta gila – gilaan sampai sobek lagi?" tanya HanKyung menyeringai membuat HeeChul spontan menutupi selangkanganya. Terakhir kali suaminya menggila ia kehilangan wibawa sebagai alpha sadis karena harus digendong kemana – mana. Hankyung terkekeh pelan. Ia merendahkan wajahnya hingga kedua bibir mereka nyaris menempel. "sudah, layani saja suamimu nyonya" bisiknya sebelum melumat bibir merah istrinya.

-Alpha-

Sementara itu di dalam hutan KiBum hanya mengamati bagaimana KyuHyun dengan tubuh serigalanya membersihkan sebuah sarang musang yang sudah tidak terpakai. Ia masuk ke dalam sana, melihat isi dalamnya. Ia kembali keluar lagi lalu berubah menjadi wujud manusianya. "kau tidak ikut tidur denganku?" tanya KyuHyun mengambil tumpukan daun kering yang tadi dikumpulkannya. Ia menatap dalam manik sekelam malam Kibum. "Bum" panggilnya lagi karena Kibum tak kunjung merespon.

KiBum menggeleng. "nanti aku cari tempat sendiri saja" jawab KiBum beranjak pergi setelah melihat KyuHyun bergelung nyaman dalam gua kecil di balik tumpukan batang tumbang. KiBum tersenyum tipis, meyakinkan KyuHyun bahwa ia tak akan kenapa – napa.

Malam semakin larut. Angin dingin mulai berhembus menusuk kulit. KyuHyun mulai bergerak tak nyaman. Serigala putih itu terus meringkuk makin dalam. Mencoba mencari kehangatan sendiri. Dalam hati ia meruntuk kondisinya yang sendirian. Jika berada dalam Moonlinght pasti ia akan sibuk bergelung diantara angggota packnya. KyuHyun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar suara daun terinjak.

Samar – samar ia melihat seekor serigala jantan besar memasuki liangnya. KyuHyun merasa tak sanggup melawan, lagipula serigala itu nampak tak menunjukan aura permusuhan melihat gesturenya yang super tenang. Manik biru langitnya tak dapat melihat apapun selain sepasang manik hezel milik serigala asing tersebut.

Jantan itu memandang KyuHyun dalam. Ia berjalan tenang lalu merebah di belakang KyuHyun. Jantan itu terus merapat hingga menempel pada kyuHyun. KyuHyun baru saja akan mengangkat kepalanya jika saja moncong besar nan panjang itu tidak lebih dulu menuntunnya kembali merebah dengan posisi meringkuk.

KyuHyun nampak kecil dibanding serigala asing bermanik coklat gelap itu, bahkan kepala jantan itu hampir dua kali kepalanya. Jantan itu terus merebahkan kepalanya diatas kepala KyuHyun, memastikan betina putih itu terus merebah. Akhirnya jantan itu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia meletakan lehernya di bahu KyuHyun hingga kedua serigala itu seolah berpelukan.

KyuHyun mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, menguselkan wajahnya ke leher jantan itu. Ia mencoba menggapai kehangatan dalam hati sang jantan. Manik coklat tua jantan itu kembali menatap manik biru di depannya, ia seolah tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah KyuHyun hingga kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan. 'nyaman' batin KyuHyun merasakan semua kehangatan yang di berikan sang jantan.

 _ **-TBC-**_

Yah sepertinya prospek reviewnya semakin sedikit ya. Ayolah para siders muncullah

1 review sangat berharga untuk author agar author bisa mengembangkan ceritanya

Kalian boleh cuap – cuap tiga lembar folio kok/?

Wolfie malah seneng kalo kalian cerewet tebak – tebak next chap bakal gmn dsb

Moonlight bakal keluar 2cp lagi. Karna kalo dikeluarin sekarang malah ribet konfliknya. Yah tapi kalian pasti bisa mengira-ira lah gimana ntar bentuknya/?

Akhir kata

Siders munculaah wahai para pembaca tanpa suara munculaaah

 _ **^Review_Juseyo^**_


	6. Under The Jacaranda

Jujur Wolfie sebenernya ga mau curcol panjang lebar (menyadari sdh byk curcol di chap ini) Tapi melihat situasi yang semakin panas ini bikin Wolfie sedih juga. Ini yang terberat selama Wolfie 6thn jadi ELF. Wolfie emg ga mengalami masa papa out. Wolfie cmn mengalami masa diphp patung es/? Tapi ga lebih sakit dan bikin stress dari ini.

Wolfie elf sejak sd kls 6. Jatuh cinta sama grup ajjushi" gila gagal tua berjiwa bocah itu bener" warna sendiri dalam hidup wolfie. Wolfie jadi ketularan gilanya mereka hehe. Wolfie cinta mereka walau mungkin mereka juga ga tau wolfie hidup diantara milyaran orang.

Sumpah lihat berita Kangin ga ikut comeback itu nyess bgt. Wolfie ikut segala cara fanbase inter-elf buat kangin ikut. Tapi ternyata makin parah dan merembet ke Sungmin juga, bahkan mgkn Leeteuk jg. Wolfie emg ga begitu tau yg cerita Sungmin ini tapi sakit hati juga kalo sampe disuruh out juga.

Wolfie inget teuk prnh ngomong kalo satu bintang lagi jatuh maka suju bubar. Sumpah wolfie ga tau lagi kalo mereka bubar mau ngapain lagi di dunia perkpopan. Jujur wolfie ga jatuh cinta dengan rookies" yg bermunculan, cuman tau, ga jatuh cinta spt wolfie jatuh ke DBSJ

Secara personal wolfie emg pro ke C-elf. Wolfie ga mau ada yang out lagi. Tapi wolfie sadar K-elf jg vital. Bisa saja mreka bikin black ocean kalo Kangin Sungmin msh maksa ikut. Beda cerita kalo suju bisa kabur keluar negri. Ke cina mungkin.

Sumpah semua terpecah sekarang. Dapet kabar J-elf jg stengah" pro C ato K-elf. Wolfie jg liat" komen fanbase malah Ina-elf lebih terbagi lagi antara elf berduit dan engga. Sekarang bukan saatnya mikir duit. Kalo kalian pro C-elf setidaknya kalian bisa join dengan ikut petisi" email dll.

Sungguh wolfie pengen nangis. Wolfie ga pgn kehilangan kelinci sama rakun seperti kehilangan naga dan snow white. Terlebih kalo kehilangan dengan tidak hormat gini. Sungguh sakit bgt. Tolong bgt Ina-Elf solid, jangan pecah" kita dukung Sungmin dan Kangin. Kita dukung spy mreka stay.

Ok udh cukup galo"annya 300 words ndri. Selamat menikmati chap ini. Blue Jacaranda, pohon seindah ELF

.

.

.

-Alpha-

Embun pagi mulai membasahi dedaunan. Burung – burung berkicau menebar nyanyian fajar. Sungguh semuanya begitu damai dan tenang. Bahkan suara gemricik air sungai dapat di dengar oleh seekor serigala putih bersih dengan ujung telinga kehitaman. Serigala itu meregangkan badannya pelan, menguap kecil lalu ke luar dari sarangnya.

Ia berjalan tenang menuju pinggir sungai. Sesekali ia mengejar belalang yang melompat – lompat di rumput. Ia berlari – lari kecil di pinggir sungai. Serigala betina itu perlahan mendekati bibir sungai lalu mengambil beberapa teguk air segar.

Kabut sewarna emas menyelimutinya. Kyuhyun berubah menjadi wujud hybridnya. tagannya meraup air sungai lalu membasuh wajahnya perlahan. Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya, jemari lentiknya menahan helaian poninya agar tidak terkena air. "yang semalam itu siapa?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Pipinya tiba – tiba merona. "uhh, dia pasti tampan" gumamnya tersenyum – senyum lalu memekik kecil bagai gadis bertemu pangeran pujaannya.

Kyuhyun terus saja melamunkan pangeran punjaanya dengan senyum malu tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. "sudahlah aku harus pulang" serunya seraya berdiri. "tapi di mana Kibum?" gumam Kyuhyun celingukan. "hah, nanti juga pulang sendiri dia" gumamnya seraya berjalan kembali ke desa.

Begitu sampe di desa betina itu mengernyit heran melihat kumpulan orang sibuk bersorak di tengah lapangan. "apa lombanya sudah dimulai?" gumam Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Changmin berlari ke arah Kyuhyun diikuti Sungmin dan Ryeowook. "di mana Kibum?" tanya Changmin meremat kuat bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meringis kecil. "sakit tau!" serunya menepis tangan Changmin. "aku tidak tahu" jawab Kyuhyun santai. "lagipula bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk memulai lomba?" tanya Kyuhyun melirik kumpulan berisik itu.

"pagi kepalamu! Lihat ke atas!" seru Changmin. Kyuhyun langsung mendongak. Ia meringis kecil menyadari sang surya nyaris tepat di atas kepalanya, sepertinya dia terlalu banyak melamun di pinggir sungai tadi. "semalam dia tidur denganmu kan?" tanyanya menatap lekat Kyuhyun.

"APA KIBUM MENIDURI KYUHYUN!?" jerit Ryeowook heboh. Dan pekikan hybrid paling pendek di antara mereka sukses menarik perhatian semua orang di lapangan.

Kyuhyun langsung membekap mulut Ryeowook, masa bodoh dengan temanya yang berontak. "sialan kau Kim Ryeowook. Aku hanya tidur bersamanya semalam" terang Kyuhyun geram.

"bwah!" Ryeowook berhasil melepaskan diri. "tapi kau tetap tidur dengan Kibum kan!?" sembur Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar. Jantan yang semalam pasti bukan Kibum, Kyuhyun sangat hapal manik legam Kibum, bukan manik coklat tua menghanyutkan. "tunggu, aku bahkan tidak tidur dengannya semalam!" serunya cepat.

"dia hanya tidur bisa bukan 'tidur' Kim Ryeowook" terang Sungmin malas. Ryeowook mengerjab tak paham. Ia menatap lama Sungmin dengan pandangan polos. Lama kelamaan bibir tipis Ryeowook membulat. Pemilik bibir itu dengan dramatis menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan tanduknya. Cepat – cepat betina mungil itu berlindung di balik punggung Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin hanya mendengus. Ia malas meladeni sahabat anehnya kalo otaknya sudah mulai geser lagi.

"lagipula kalau kalau dia memang 'tidur' dengan Kibum…." Changmin menyeringai. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dari bawah ke atas. "pasti ada bau Kibum yang tertinggal" ujarnya menatap Kyuhyun menyebalkan.

"bau?" ulang ketiga betina itu bingung.

"bau sperm—"

Buak!

"Kyu jangan menghajar anakku, dia belum ikut lomba!" teriak Yunho memeringatkan.

"maaf paman! Aku akan cari Kibum!" serunya berlari meningalkan Changmin yang melompat – lompat tak karauan karena kakinya di tendang Kyuhyun.

-Alpha-

Kyuhyun mengatur napasnya yang sudah mulai putus – putus. Dia sudah mencari di setiap sudut dan dia belum berhasil menemukan balok es itu. "heish bagaimana bisa baunya hilang!?" gerutu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap sekitarnya lesu, berharap menemukan sedikit saja petunjuk. "tebing itu…." Gumam Kyuhyun menatap lekat tebing yang menghadap langsung ke desa.

Kyuhyun menjentikan jarinya. "Kibum pasti di sana" gumamnya yakin. Ia langsung berlari lagi ke sana. Kyuhyun beruntung menemukan jejak – jejak serigala. Walau samar ia yakin itu Kibum. "Kibum!" serunya senang begitu melihat punggung berbalut jaket kulit hitam itu.

"Kyu?" gumam Kibum memandang kosong Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Kibum. "apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau harus ikut lombanya!" seru Kyuhyun menarik – narik tangan Kibum. Kibum tiba – tiba menepis tangan Kyuhyun. "Bum…?" gumam Kyuhyun bingung.

Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Keduanya terdiam lama, hanya membiarkan angin sepoi – sepoi memainkan helaian rambut mereka. "aku tidak ingin jadi alpha" ujar Kibum memecah keheningan.

"tapi Bum—"

"aku tidak ingin membunuh" gumamnya menatap nanar ke bawah, tepatnya pada lapangan yang menjadi arena tarung para serigala muda.

Kyuhyun ikut mengamati arah pandang Kibum. "kau kan tidak harus membunuh. Lagipula ini lomba terakhir Bum" lirih Kyuhyun. Lomba terakhir hanya lomba tarung. Peserta hanya diharuskan membuat lawannya menyerah. Tidak diperkenankan membuat lawan cacat permanen apalagi mati.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "tidak, aku pasti membunuh" gumamnya yakin. Kyuhyun hanya diam, ia menunggu Kibum bicara lagi meski itu berarti ia harus menunggu lama. "aku tidak bisa mengendalikan napsu membunuhku. Bahkan orang tuaku sendiri takut padaku" ujarnya menatap nanar kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "tidak Bum, mereka sangat mencintaimu" lirih Kyuhyun.

"hengh cinta?" Kibum tertawa mengejek. "mereka menganggapku aib Kyu!" serunya marah.

Kyuhyun memundurkan langkahnya. Ia kaget mendengar seruan Kibum. "tidak Bum—"

"apa yang ka tahu hah!?" seru Kibum tiba – tiba berdiri. Ia mencengkram kuat kerah jaket Kyuhyun. "mereka tidak pernah mencintaiku! Mereka semua sibuk sendiri, alpha jantan itu sibuk mengurus seisi pack sedangkan betinanya malah sibuk dengan teman – temannya! Sementara aku! Aku!" Kibum memukul dadanya sendiri. Urat – urat kemarahan dan frustasi tercetak jelas di lehernya setiap ia berteriak.

Kibum menggeram. Giginya terus bergemlutuk menahan amarah. "sementara aku dipasung! Dikurung sendirian selama dua tahun! Apanya yang MENCINTAI!?" seru Kibum menghempaskan Kyuhyun ke tanah. Ia nyaris mencekik Kyuhyun jika saja kesadarannya tidak kembali. "kau lihat? Aku hampir membunuhmu" ujarnya mengalihkan pandangan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun gemetar hebat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Kibum semengerikan ini. Ia mencekal Kibum begitu ia hendak meninggalkannya. "kenapa… kenapa mereka memasungmu?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Kibum diam menatap telinga Kyuhyun yang merunduk, ia tahu Kyuhyun takut padannya. "karena aku gila" jawabnya mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan menuntut Kyuhyun. "aku membunuh kakakku, aku juga hampir membunuh Changmin" lanjutnya menatap lurus ke tanah.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia menarik Kibum sehingga makin dekat dengannya. "tidak, bukan karena itu kau gila" ujarnya menatap lurus ke manik jelaga Kibum.

Kibum menatap sendu Kyuhyun. "aku takut Kyu, gelap Kyu, mengerikan" rancaunya tak karauan. Ia meremat erat kedua lengan Kyuhyun sementara kepalanya menunduk dalam. "awalnya aku hanya merasa ketakutan karena semua orang menyalahkanku atas kematian kakak. Tapi lama – lama semuanya pudar. Semuanya hilang, gelap! Orang – orang menjahuiku, mereka mencibir dan mencaci makiku. Aku takut, aku melawan, tapi mereka makin keras mencibir. Mereka mengataiku gila, padahal aku hanya melawan! Bahkan orang tuaku sendiri juga menganggapku aib! Mereka tidak membelaku sama sekali Kyu!" crocos Kibum. Gemetar hebat melandanya.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum tak percaya. Air matanya sudah mengalir mendengar cerita Kibum. Manik birunya hanya mampu menatap nanar Kibum. "Bum…" gumamnya lirih. Mulutnya benar – benar kelu. Tidak, ia tidak pernah berharap melihat Kibum seperti ini. Bahkan dalam mimpipun ia tak pernah. Ia dibesarkan di keluarga penuh cinta, tapi ia bisa merasakan seberapa hancurnya hati Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum miris. "semakin gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat. Aku melukai paman, aku nyaris membunuh bibi Jae" Kibum memejamkan matanya erat. Kenangan saat ia berusia sepuluh tahun itu benar – benar menyiksa. "aku monster pembunuh" gumamnya lesu. Ia beranjak berdiri, berjalan lunglai menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Hatinya ngilu melihat Kibum. Ia dapat melihat kekawathiran Kibum. "Bum" gumamnya pelan. Ia tak percaya Kibum yang biasanya cuek dan terlihat tidak memikirkan apapun itu menjadi sekalut ini. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Kibum lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "aku di sini" bisiknya menenggelamkan wajahnya dipunggug Kibum.

"Kyu…" Kibum menatap kosong tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar erat di perutnya. "aku menyedihkan ya?" gumamnya memandang kosong kedepan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "tidak Bum. Tidak sama sekali" jawab Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukanya.

Kibum menggeleng pelan. "aku monster Kyu" ujarnya tersenyum miris.

"kau bukan monster KIBUM!" jerit Kyuhyun membuat Kibum tersentak. "Kau keren, kau hebat, kau luar biasa! Kenapa kau terus mengatakan kau ini monster!?" crocos Kyuhyun keras. Kyuhyun menatap sendu manik jelaga Kibum. "kau bukan monster Bum" setetes air mata kembali mengalir dari manik biru Kyuhyun.

Kibum tersentak. Ia langsung membalikan badannya dan merengkuh erat pinggang Kyuhyun. "kenapa menangis?" gumamnya lirih. Diusapnya jejak air mata Kyuhyun pelan.

"karena kau bukan monster. Kau Tan Kibum" jawab KyuHyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Kibum. KiBum diam. Ia hanya merengkuh kuat tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia menengglamkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Menangkup kedua pipi Kibum hingga sepasang jelaga itu terpaku padanya. "kau pasti bisa mengendalikan napsu membunuhmu Bum, tidak kau pasti bisa melawan ketakutanmu! Aku percaya padamu" bisiknya tersenyum tulus.

Kibum terdiam. Dadanya menghangat hanya karena melihat bola mata jernih Kyuhyun. "Kyu" Kibum tersenyum tipis, manik jelaganya mulai berair sekarang. "kenapa kau percaya padaku?" tanya Kibum menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun lalu mengusap rahangnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. "apa kau percaya padaku Bum?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Jujur ia agak ragu dengan Kibum.

Kibum diam sebentar. Ia menatap dalam betina di depanya lembut. "aku percaya padamu sebanyak kau percaya padaku" jawabnya mulai mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka. Kibum menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget namun tak menolak. Ia membiarkan Kibum bergerak lebih dulu. Kibum memanggut bibirnya lembut lalu melumatnya. Kyuhyun tak sanggup melawan, ia balas melumat bibir Kibum, menghisapnya lalu memagutnya pelan. Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kibum. Ia benar – benar menikmati ciuman mereka di bawah pohon jacaranda.

Kibum tersenyum menyadari Kyuhyun menikmatinya, kedua telinga Kyuhyun sedikit terlipat ke belakang, bukan takut hanya terlalu bingung untuk mengekspresikan perasaanya. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu menyesap dan melumat bibir manis dihadapannya. Kibum melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap teduh Kyuhyun yang kini bersemu merah. Kibum duduk di akar pohon lalu menarik Kyuhyun supaya duduk dipangkuannya. Kembali diciumnya Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun benar – benar merona meskipun ia tetap membalas ciuman Kibum. Dadanya berdebar makin keras setiap kali bibir tebal Kibum membelai bibirnya. Ia tak pernah membayangkan Kibum menciumnya. 'astaga jantungku, berhentilah berdebar!' jerit batin Kyuhyun.

" _saat jantungmu berdebar keras. Saat kau tidak ingin bibirnya terlepas dari bibirmu. Itu berarti kau sudah jatuh padanya"_

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia langsung mendorong dada Kibum hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. "Kyu?" Kibum menatap bingung betina yang kini menyingkir dari tubuhnya. "ada apa?" tanyanya mencekal pergelangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk. "tidak apa" lirihnya. Ia masih tetap membelakangi Kibum. Kibum masih diam menanti. Ia sama sekali tidak mengendurkan cengkramannya. "aku hanya merasa tidak pantas untukmu" akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan tersirat Kibum. "aku bukan bagian dari pack ini Bum" lanjutnya lirih.

"lalu kenapa?" Kibum menarik kuat tangan Kyuhyun hingga betina itu terpelanting ke dalam pelukannya. "apa masalahnya kalau kau outsider?" tanya Kibum mendekap kuat Kyuhyun.

"ayahmu mengusir ayahku 25 tahun lalu. Seharusnya akupun tidak diterima di sini. Aku anak Kim Kangin. Kau anak Tan Hankyung Bum" Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. "cepat atau lambat aku akan mencari keluargaku. Itu lebih baik dari pada mereka yang datang" Kyuhyun makin menunduk. Ia benar – benar kawathir jika keluarganya yang menemukannya lebih dulu.

Kibum menggeram. Membayangkan Kyuhyun keluar dari Shadowsong saja membuat kepalanya panas. "itu urusan mereka!" ujarnya lugas. "mereka masih mau mendendam sampai matipun bukan urusan kita!" lanjutnya sedikit menggeram.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum bingung. "kenapa kau mempertahankanku?" tanyanya menatap lurus ke manik legam jantan dihadapannya. "aku bahkan tidak cantik" ia sedikit menggerutu mengingat beberapa betina mulai bergosip panas tentang Kibum.

Kibum diam. Ia juga tidak tau kenapa ia berkeras mempertahankan Kyuhyun dari dulu. Tapi ia lebih bingung kenapa Kyuhyun tiba – tiba membahas soal cantik. Kibum melirik bunga jaracanda yang jatuh di dekat paha Kyuhyun, ia mengambilnya lalu membenar – benarkan kelopaknya. Ia mengambil kelopak – kelopak bunga lainya lalu merangkainya menjadi sebuah mahkota bunga. Kibum memakaikan mahkota itu dikepala Kyuhyun sehingga bunga berwarna biru keunguan itu nampak sangat kontras dengan surai perak Kyuhyun. "untuk apa kau harus cantik kalau hatimu sudah cantik Kyu?" bisiknya mengecup dahi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terpaku. Ia benar – benar merona parah karena perbuatan Kibum. "Kiiibuuum~" rengeknya malu. Ditutupinya wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia benar – benar makin malu karena Kibum malah terkekeh.

Kibum mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Ia mendongak, menatap kanopi bunga berwarna biru keunguan. Jacaranda, pohon berbunga biru yang mekar tiap musim semi ini sudah lama tumbuh di tebing ini, tapi sebelumnya ia tak pernah memerhatikannya. Mulai sekarang ia akan mengingat pohon ini seperti ia mengingat tebing ini.

-alpha-

Kibum dan Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah setelah matahari terbenam. Kedua tangan itu masih setia tertaut. Keduanya diam – diam masih mengulum senyum malu walau tetap mencoba untuk tampil seperti biasa.

"ayah ibu!" seru bocah menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Bocah itu, Mark mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya begitu melihat kernyit samar di dahi Kibum. "hai ayah, sepertinya kalian sedang senang ya" kekehnya langsung disambut rona merah di pipi Kyuhyun.

"tunggu kenapa kau memanggilku ibu? Aku belum setua itu" gerutu Kyuhyun menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

Mark kembali cengengesan. "ingin saja punya orang tua, boleh ya aku memanggil kalian begitu~" rengek Mark dengan puppy eyes.

"terserah" jawab Kibum pendek. Ia menusuk pipi Kyuhyun sehingga pipi berisi udara itu gembes. Kyuhyun memandang sengit Kibum.

"terserah berati bolehkan?" tanya Mark menatap penuh harap. Kyuhyun luluh juga akhirnya, ia mengangguk dan mengusap kepala mark. "yaaay aku punya orang tua!" pekik Mark senang lalu memeluk erat Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya saling lirik, mereka bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Mark melepaskan pelukannya, tersenyum lebar pada orang tua barunya hingga matanya menyipit. "ayah aku lanjut main lagi ya~"

"hm, jangan pulang terlalu malam" jawab Kibum. Seketika bocah itu langsung melesat pergi setelah mencium pipi Kyuhyun. "ayo kita juga" ajak Kibum kembali menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

Begitu memasuki ruang keluarga mereka di sambut dengan tatapan dingin Hankyung. "kau membuatku malu Tan Kibum" desis Hankyung dingin. Kibum memalingkan pandangannya dari manik hezel ayahnya. Ia tahu ayahnya sungguh malu karena ia kabur dari lomba yang bisa dibilang paling bergengsi. "ke mana saja kalian berdua?" tanya sang alpha menatap tajam kedua tangan yang tertaut itu.

Kibum buru – buru melepas genggamannya. "tidak penting" jawabnya tidak kalah dingin.

Hankyung menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok. "tidak penting bagimu, tapi kau membuat ibumu menangis seharian karena semua orang mengataimu pecundang Tan Kibum" ujarnya menatap lurus ke manik jelaga anaknya.

"Hankyung" panggil Heechul lirih. Terlihat jelas jika sang alpha betina habis menangis. Kyuhyun langsung memapah Heechul begitu betina itu terhuyung – huyung. "jangan mengerasinya" lirih Heechul menatap sendu anaknya.

Kibum menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah membuat heechul menangis. Ia tahu ia sudah membuat malu yang teramat sangat pada keluarganya, tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa mengatasi rasa takutnya. Ia takut kelepasan dan membunuh. Ia hanya tidak mau semakin menjadi hewan buas. "masuk ke kamarmu" perintah Hankyung dingin. Tanpa berbicara Kibum menurutinya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak ingin semakin banyak kesalah pahaman dan sakit hati yang dipendam Kibum. "papa" panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Ia menunduk dalam. Ia mencoba mengambil keputusan untuk terlibat dalam masalah keluarga ini atau tidak.

Hankyung melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. "hm?" ia sedang kesal. Lebih baik ia berkumpul dengan Yunho saja sekarang.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu Hankyung. "pa, Kibum—"

"apa kau sekarang lebih tahu tentangnya Kyu?" potong Heechul.

Kyuhyun kembali menggigit bibirnya. "dia rindu kalian" lirih Kyuhyun menata sendu Hankyung dan Heechul.

"maksudmu?" tanya Hankyung tak paham.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "dia rindu kalian. Dia rindu kalian sebagai orang tuanya" ujarnya menatap sendu Hankyung dengan manik berair. "aku akan menceritakannya" ujar Kyuhyun mendudukan diri di sofa. Setelah Hankyung dan Heechul duduk iapun menceitakan semuanya yang didengarnya dari Kibum tadi siang.

Setelah Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya Hankyung dan Heechul tertegun. "kau tidak mengarang cerita?" tanya Hankyung tak percaya. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Hankyung menggeleng tak percaya. Hatinya hancur hanya dengan mendengar cerita Kyuhyun.

Heechul terisak keras. Ia menggigit tangannya sendiri. "Kibumku hisk Kibum" ia terus merancaukan nama Kibum. "bagaimana aku bisa terlalu sibuk dengan teman – temanku sampai melupakannya" Heechul ingin menjerit tapi suaranya sudah habis.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia dapat merasakan keresahan kedua alpha di depannya. "aku tahu ada saat dimana kalian menganggapnya aib, tapi Kibum tetaplah anak kalian. Dia ingin dicintai papa, mama" ujarnya pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, digenggamnya tangan Heechul dan Hankyung. "minta maaflah. Buat semuanya menjadi lebih baik" lanjutnya mencium pipi Hankyung dan Heechul.

Pasangan alpha itu saling pandang lalu tersenyum. "terimakasih Kyu" ujar Hankyung mengecup dahi Kyuhyun. Jantan dewasa berbadan tegap itu berdiri lalu mengandeng istrinya menuju kamar anak mereka.

Hankyung dan Heechul menghela napas panjang saat mengetuk pintu kamar Kibum. Heechul membuka pintu jati itu perlahan. "Kibum" panggil Heechul pelan. Maniknya kembali berair mendapati siluet anaknya tengah duduk di atas meja dengan manik kelamnya menatap kosong ke arah bulan purnama.

Gigi Hankyung bergemlutuk kuat. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan mendapati anaknya semenyedihkan ini. Lebih menyedihkan lagi ini semua karena ketidak pekaanya. "Kibum" Hankyung berjalan lebih dahulu. Ia berdiri tepat di belakang Kibum. Ditepuknya bahu tegap anaknya pelan.

"ah, papa. Kenapa?" tanya Kibum linglung. Manik jelaga itu menatap tidak fokus orang tuanya.

Heechul langsung menubruk Kibum. Ditenggelamkannya wajah cantiknya di bahu anaknya. Sungguh menyedihkan ia bahkan tak pernah menyadari anaknya punya bahu setegap dan senyaman suaminya. "Kibumku" isaknya lirih.

Kibum mengernyit bingung. Ia meremat pelan tangan ibunya. "ma, ada apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Begitu ia memandang Hankyung justru membuatnya semakin bingung. Manik ayahnya berair, itu makin tidak biasa.

Hankyung menunduk. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Bum" Hankyung kembali menghela napas panjang. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya lalu ikut memeluk leher putranya. "maafkan kami" bisiknya.

Kibum mengernyit bingung sebentar. "untuk apa?" tanyanya merasakan bahu dan punggungnya basah.

Heechul makin melesakan wajahnya. "untuk semuanya. Untuk semua yang kami lakukan" isaknya pelan.

Kibum terdiam lama. Ia mulai mengerti sekarang. "Kyuhyun menceritakannya?" sepertinya betina putih itu memang terlalu cerewet untuk dijadikan teman curhat. Merasakan anggukan pelan ibunya membuat Kibum menghela napas panjang. Ia menatap rembulan yang bersinar keemasan. "tanpa kalian seperti ini… aku sudah memaafkan kalian" jawab Kibum tersenyum tipis. Digengamnya kedua tangan orang tuanya erat.

Hankyung tak kuasa menahan tangis. "terimakasih Bum. Terimakasih sudah memaafkan kebodohan papa" ujarnya memeluk erat putra dan istrinya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang mengintip melalui celah pintu tersenyum kecil. "ahh aku senang bisa membantu" gumamnya seraya meninggalkan kamar Kibum.

-alpha-

Pagi mulai menyingsing. Matahari sudah bersinar namun belum mampu mengusir dinginnya kabut yang turun ke lembah. Kyuhyun ke luar dari rumah dengan langkah mengendap. "ahh embun~" pekiknya pelan.

Betina itu langsung berlarian. Ia tertawa senang setiap kali dinginnya embun menabrak kulit pucatnya. "uww dingin~" pekiknya riang. Ia terus berlarian hingga kepinggir desa.

Buk

"awh" Kyuhyun meringis sambil memegangi dahinya yang baru saja terkantuk benda keras. "eh Siwon?" gumam Kyuhyun mendapati benda keras yang tadi ditabraknya adalah Siwon.

Siwon mengulas senyum terbaiknya. "ini masih terlalu pagi untuk betina sepertimu bangun" ujar Siwon tenang.

"kalau terlalu pagi kenapa kau sudah ada di sini?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"karena aku jantan" jawab Siwon.

"hey!" pekik Kyuhyun tak terima. Ia tidak suka dibeda – bedakan.

Siwon terkekeh. Diusapnya pipi Kyuhyun. "Kyu, kau cantik" bisiknya langsung membuat Kyuhyun menunduk malu. "mau jadi pasanganku?" tawar Siwon mulai mengelimanasi jarak di antara mereka.

Kyuhyun membeku. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. yang ia tahu bibir Siwon hanya berjarak kurang dari satu senti dengan bibirnya. "pagi – pagi sudah melakukan pelecehan" ucapan dingin itu langsung menghentikan Siwon. Kibum berdiri tak jauh dari sana dengan tatapan datarnya.

Siwon menggeram kesal. "aku tidak melakukan pelecehan" desisnya.

Kibum meroling bola matanya malas. Ia berjalan santai mendekati keduanya. "memangnya dia mengijinkanmu menciumnya?" tanya Kibum melirik Kyuhyun.

"dia diam saja berarti boleh" jawab Siwon menatap dingin Kibum.

Kibum menyeringai culas. "sejak kapan diam berarti boleh tuan Choi?" tanya Kibum balas menatap dingin Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ia belum pernah melihat aura permusuhan yang sekuat ini. Perlahan betina muda itu mundur. Ia terus mundur agar tak sesak napas karena aura kedua calon alpha itu. "kalian – Hua!"

Byur!

Kedua jantan yang tadinya saling melempar tatapan mengintimidasi itu langsung tersentak. "KYUHYUN!" teriak mereka menyadari betina yang mereka perebutkan tercebur sungai. Siwon langsung terjun ke sungai, ia berusaha menyelamatkan Kyuhyun yang kelihatannya tidak bisa berenang. Sementara Kibum malah mematung di tempat. Jantan muda itu bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya menatap nanar Kyuhyun yang berteriak minta tolong padanya.

"Kyu tenanglah!" seru Siwon saat ia berhasil menggapai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk erat Siwon. Ia benar – benar ketakutan. Siwon menyeringai senang. Ia langsung berenang ketepian.

Kibum menggeram melihat betapa intimnya pelukan Siwon. "sialan" umpat Kibum begitu menyadari tatapan mengejek Siwon padanya. Ia langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun begitu betina itu menyentuh tanah. "Kyu" panggil Kibum pelan.

Kyuhyun masih syok dan linglung. Ia masih sibuk terbatuk – batuk. "Kyu, sayang" panggil Siwon memijat tengkuk Kyuhyun pelan.

Kibum menggeram pelan. Ia menatap nyalang Siwon. "ayo pulang" Kibum menarik paksa Kyuhyun dari Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya pasrah diseret Kibum. Ia benar – benar lemas.

Kyuhyun terus diseret Kibum tanpa peduli Kyuhyun mulai gemetaran. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya yang mulai membiru. Ia tidak pernah suka air dingin menyentuhnya tiba – tiba, selalu saja akan berefek seperti ini. "Bum" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

Langkah Kibum otomatis ikut terhenti. Ia ikut iba melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya membiru sementara baju dan rambutnya basah. "kau seperti domba gembel" komentar Kibum datar. Kibum langsung menghindar begitu Kyuhyun hendak menerkamnya.

Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak melayangkan cakarnya tubuhnya sudah oleng duluan beruntung Kibum dengan sigap menariknya. "dingin" gumamnya bergetar.

Kibum memandang Kyuhyun kawathir. Ia menarik Kyuhyun ke balik sebuah rumah. "lepaskan bajumu Kyu" perintah Kibum.

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. "Kibum apa yang kau lakukan!?" jerit Kyuhyun. Kibum benar – benar melucuti semua kain yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun buru – buru mencekal tangan Kibum yang nyaris menyentuh celananya. "jangan Bum" melas Kyuhyun. Bagian atasnya kini hanya tertutup bra merah yang melekat erat di tubuhnya.

Kibum diam memandang Kyuhyun lekat. Sejak tadi ia mencoba menghilangkan pikiran – pikiran gila yang berseliweran di otaknya. Ia menegakan badanya, melepaskan jaket kulit dan singlet putihnya. "pakai, cepat" perintah Kibum menyerahkan bajunya. Ia mengukung Kyuhyun agar tak seorangpun dapat melihat tubuh pucat nan mulus itu.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya malu. Ia mendorong dada Kibum agar sedikit menjauh. "Kibum~ jangan dekat – dekat" rengeknya malu. Betina itu bergidik geli saat matanya tertumbuk pada abs sempurna Kibum. Enam kotak kecoklatan sempurna menempel di sana. Manik birunya naik ke atas, menatap malu – malu dada bidang dan bisep keras Kibum. "uh Kibum" Kibum tiba –tiba merapatkan diri hingga manik biru Kyuhyun dapat melihat punggung kokoh jantan bersurai legam itu. Kyuhyun buru – buru memalingkan wajahnya. Putri Kim itu benar – benar memanas hanya karena torso sexy nan indah milik si Tan muda.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?" Jeritan entah berapa oktaf itu langsung menjauhkan Kibum dari Kyuhyun. "jika kalian mau bercinta sebaiknya cari tempat lain" lanjut Changmin menghampiri kedua temannya. "eh Kyu kau kenapa?" heran Changmin melihat Kyuhyun basah kuyup.

Kibum menatap datar sahabatnya sejak kecil. "siapa juga yang mau bercinta?" gerutunya memakaikan paksa pakainya pada kyuhyun. "masih dingin?" tanyanya datar.

Changmin menatap malas Kibum. "dasar tidak peka" gumam Changmin. ia menarik bahu kibum supaya menyingkir dari Kyuhyun. Ia menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya cepat lalu menempelkannya di pipi Kyuhyun. "lebih baik?" tanyanya diangguki Kyuhyun. Changmin tersenyum tipis. Ia melepas kaus lengan panjangnya lalu mengikatnya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kibum melirik sinis Changmin. "cih perhatian sekali" umpatnya membuang pandanganya dari cengiran bodoh sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun menunduk malu. Dua jantan sexy telanjang dada di depannya, mimpi apa dia semalam sampai mendapat berkah atau musibah ini. Sebenarnya singlet dan jaket Kibum tak begitu membantu karena semuanya tanpa lengan, lengannya masih kedinginan, kaus Changmin juga tipis dan menutupi pahanya saja hingga kakinya masih terasa membeku. "a—aku mau pulang saja" lirih Kyuhyun memunguti pakaiannya yang tadi dilepas Kibum.

Changmin mengangguk. "kau tidak boleh sakit untuk pesta nanti malam" ujarnya semangat. Changmin dan Kibum berjalan di depan Kyuhyun membuat gadis itu terpaksa mengikutinya juga.

Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal karena jalan yang dipilih kedua jantan itu ramai penduduk. Dan sialnya kedua jantan itu sepertinya senang mencari sensasi. "kalian sialan" umpat Kyuhyun pelan. Bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk mengumpat keras.

Sepanjang jalan yang dilewati semua betina bagai terpaku di tanah. Manik mereka melebar sempurna sementara mulutnya tidak berhenti untuk berdecak kagum. Bagaimana mereka tak seperti itu jika dua jantan muda sexy dan hot berjalan didepanmu dengan tatapan dingin datar sedangkan satunya dengan tatapan jenaka dan seringai nakal, ditambah lagi mereka telanjang dada, sungguh hari yang panas.

"bukankah itu Kibum? Astaga aku tidak tau dia punya badan sebagus itu!?"

"astaga mereka benar – benar hot!"

"Kibum jadikan aku istrimu~!"

Kyuhyun langsung melirik sadis nan bengis betina yang menjerit terakhir. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka dengan betina – betina yang menjerit semacam itu. "kau terlihat seperti akan menerkam orang sayang" bisik Changmin menyeringai pada Kyuhyun.

"siapa betina itu? Apa dia pasangannya Changmin?" bisik – bisik gossip mulai riuh.

Telinga Kibum berkedut tak suka mendengar bisik – bisik tak jelas. Sepersekian detik ia menampilkan ekspresi tak suka namun cepat kembali datar. Changmin menyeringai nakal melihat aura tak enak menguar dari tubuh kedua temannya. "oh astaga, aku dikelilingi orang – orang yang hendak menerkam" ujarnya tertawa jenaka.

-alpha -

Rembulan sudah tinggi diatas langit malam namun pesta belum usai. Pesta penyambutan calon alpha – alpha baru. Lomba kali ini benar – benar berlangsung sengit karena menghasilkan tiga nama dengan perolehan nilai sama yaitu; Kibum, Siwon dan Changmin. ketiganya sama – sama memperoleh poin 15, walau Kibum tidak mengikuti 2 lomba terakhir. Ketiga calon alpha itu disuruh memperkenalkan visi dan hal hal membosankan lainnya bagi Kibum. Jadi begitu ia berdiri di podium dia hanya berkata, 'aku Tan Kibum, silahkan nikmati jamuannya' lalu turun dari podium. Jika saja Heechul tidak ditahan kedua anak didiknya kepala Kibum pasti tidak akan selamat dari deplakan kipas maut Heechul.

Kibum mengernyit datar ketika tiba – tiba para betina mengerubunginya dengan tatapan memuja. Kibum mendecak tak suka. "apa – apaan kalian? Menyingkir sana!" perintahnya memandang tak suka para betina itu.

"aaa~ liar sekali~!"

"pria nakal tipe idealku!"

"tidak jantungku berhenti berdetak!" dan betina yang menjerit itu memang langsung pingsan.

Tak jauh dari sana Kyuhyun memandang jengah kumpulan betina yang mengerubuti temannya. "sepertinya semua betina dalam pack ini memiliki gangguan kejiwaan" gumamnya. Jika ia jadi betina – betina itu ia lebih memilih Siwon atau Changmin, bukan jantan es batu dengan mulut tajam.

"karena pada dasarnya betina memang mencari jantan nakal dan liar Kyu. Semakin liar semakin menarik" terang Sungmin tersenyum – senyum aneh.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "jangan bilang kau juga mulai mengidolakan Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun memandang malas Sungmin dan Ryeowook. "kalau aku jadi kalian aku pilih Siwon" lanjut Kyuhyun malas.

"kau yakin akan memilih Siwon?" tanya Kibum menyeringai menantang. Kyuhyun yang mendapat seringai itu hanya mengulas senyum malas.

-Alpha-

Beberapa siluet serigala melesat cepat membelah hutan. Mereka menggeram dan berlari tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya sedikitpun. Serigala abu – abu yang berada paling depan perlahan memelankan lajunya begitu garis hutan mulai terlihat. Ia menegakan ekornya, isyarat agar kawanannya berhenti.

Kabut gelap melingkupi serigala abu – abu itu. Seorang pria dewasa berbadan tegap menatap nyalang ke arah garis hutan, jika ditelusur lebih jauh terdapat gerbang yang dijaga belasan serigala. Pria bermanik legam itu menatap kuat kawanannya yang sudah berubah dalam wujud hybrid masing – masing. "tanganku sudah gatal untuk merobek" ujar yang bermanik biru tua.

Sang alpha melirik para serigala muda dalam kawanannya. "kalau melawan bunuh saja" perintahnya dingin.

 _ **-TBC-**_

Wah tanpa sadar sudah hampir mendekati END saja wkwkwkw. Paling beberapa chap lagi selesai. Spt biasa update tiap senin ya

pohon Blue Jacaranda ini cantik banget kaya shappire blue ocean

Oh iya cara wolfie bikin ff itu belakang kedepan ketengah. Jadi makanya jangan bingung ya kalo ada yang tulisanya 'KiBum' dan 'Kibum'. Kalau yang B besar berarti dah lama bikinnya. Tapi setelah Wolfie cek yang bener B besar (lihat cover album SJ05 Twins) tapi berhubung udah males ganti. Dan biasanya klo pake huruf besar di tengah gtu malah typo jadi yauda biarin -_-

Krn chap kemarin yang review banyak banget kali ini jangan turun lagi ya~ pleaase~

Chap – chap depan mulai agak berat ya. Tapi tenang aja ga akan lebih berat dari ngangkat galon kok/?

Btw wolfie siyok dpnya mak hichul yg kumisan. Kok lebih baddas dri anaknya gtu -_-

Yang punya TV kabel indhome indovision ato sjnisnya jan lupa bsk nonton NJTTW di TvN, mgkn skitar set 8 mlm. Dan doain wolfie jg bsk pngumuman sbm T^T

Yuk yuk di repiew yang repiew dapet abs rotiboy Kyukyu ^^

 _ **-REVIEW_JUSEYO-**_


	7. The Parting

Moonlight

Kim Kangin—52yo—

Kim Leeteuk—49yo—

Shindong—51yo—

Park Yoochun—27yo—

Kim Donghae—25yo—

Kim Eunhyuk—25yo—

Kim Junsu—26yo—

-Alpha-

KyuHyun tiba – tiba tersentak. Ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya. "Kyu, ada apa?" tanya ChangMin mewakili semuanya.

KyuHyun menggigit bibirnya ragu. Ada HanKyung di sini ia takut ada pertumpahan darah. "EunHyuk" gumamnya pelan. Manik birunya masih bergerak gusar. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi pada indra penciumannya. Hidung sensitifnya dapat mencium bau Eunhyuk sekitar 5 km dari tempatnya. Ia mencoba mencari bau kakaknya atau anggota keluarganya yang lain. "sial!" umpatnya begitu mencium bau Donghae lamat – lamat.

"siapa EunHyuk?" tanya KiBum ikut berdiri. Ia menggeram pada para betina yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Ia benci diikuti siapapun kecuali KyuHyun. "Kyu" panggil KiBum pelan. Kibum menarik bahu Kyuhyun sehingga betina itu menatapnya. Manik jelaganya menatap manik sebiru langit Kyuhyun yang diselimuti kecemasan itu lekat – lekat.

"cih apa – apaan KyuHyun itu" dumel salah satu betina membuat bisk – bisik cepat menyebar.

ChangMin memandang sengit fans – fans barunya. "menyingkir saja kalian!" gertaknya. Changmin memandang dingin betina bersurai kemerahan dengan gaun merah ketat. Ia kenal betina itu, Hyuna, betina yang terobsesi menjadi alpha betina seperti Heechul sampai gayanya pun juga ditiru olehnya.

"tapi dia hanya outsider. Ayahnya diusir kan? Ia tidak pantas bersama calon alpha seperti kalian!" seru salah satu omega betina, Victoria, salah satu anggota geng Hyuna. Betina itu mengedip genit pada Changmin. "AAAKKH! SIALAN LEE LEPASKAN AKU!" jerit betina itu saat SungMin tiba – tiba menjambak surai merahnya.

"SungMin…" KyuHyun brusaha menahan SungMin yang hendak menghantamkan kepala betina cerewet itu pada batang pohon. Dari dulu ia paling benci pada Hyuna dan Victoria yang selalu menirukan gaya guru sadisnya.

SungMin tersenyum manis pada KyuHyun. "tidak apa – apa Kyu sayang. Hanya akan sedikit sakit!" ujarnya bertepatan dengan menghantamkan wajah betina sok cantik itu ke batang pohon.

KyuHyun langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung KiBum. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa semua betina di pack ini sadis. KyuHyun membenamkan wajahnya di punggung jantan es itu begitu melihat tetesan darah di dahi betina korban SungMin.

"ada apa ini?" tanya HanKyung begitu menghampiri gerombolan anak – anaknya. "SungMin kau menghajar orang lagi?" tanya HanKyung ngeri. Kalau istrinya luar dalam sadis beda dengan SungMin yang covernya imut tapi kalau marah lebih sadis dari istrinya.

SungMin tersenyum manis. Ia melepaskan korbannya yang langsung lari bersama gerombolan betina lainya. "hanya sedikit memberi pelajaran pada bocah – bocah itu alpha" jawab SungMin dengan senyum manis.

HanKyung meringis. Sejak kecil SungMin dan RyeoWook lengket dengan HeeChul. SungMin mendapat ilmu kesadisannya, sedangkan RyeoWook seperti berfilter sehingga ilmu HeeChul tidak ada yang masuk. "jangan membunuh Min" petuah HanKyung.

SungMin mengangguk paham. Ia tidak akan membunuh, paling tangannya terpeleset untuk menghajar. "oh ya Kyu, tadi siapa itu yang kau bilang? EunHyuk?" tanyanya teringat salah satu alasan ia bisa menghajar Victoria.

KyuHyun mengumpat dalam hati. "itu…" semuanya tersentak mendengar lolongan serigala – serigala penjaga. KyuHyun tersentak mendengar lolongan yang amat dikenalnya. "ayah…" gumamnya bertepatan dengan HanKyung menggeram keras. HanKyung langsung berlari cepat ke arah asal lolongan.

"siapa penyusup yang dengan beraninya masuk dari pintu depan?" gumam ChangMin heran. "hei kalian tidak ingin melihatnya?" tanya ChangMin pada teman - temannya. Semua serigala yang berada di pesta itu langsung berbondong – bondong berlari ke arah lolongan.

KyuHyun gusar. Moonlight mungkin hanya berjumlah sedikit, tapi mereka semua adalah mesin tempur yang mematikan. Bisa saja mereka menghabisi setengah populasi Shadowsong. "tidak, ayah!" pekiknya begitu mencium bau pekat darah. KyuHyun langsung berlari secepat mungkin dengan tubuh serigalanya.

ChangMin dan KiBum saling berpandangan. "apa dia baru saja berkata ayahnya ada di sini?" tanya ChangMin. Changmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang perlahan menghilang. "ayahnya siapa ya?" ujarnya mencoba mengingat – ingat nama ayah Kyuhyun.

"ayahnya…. Kim KangIn kan?" gumam KiBum mencoba berpikir. Belakangan ini otaknya macet.

SungMin menatap horror KiBum, KiBumpun balas menatap kedua temannya horror. "Bum, ayahmu tadi sudah kesana kan?" tanyanya berharap yang tadi berlari kesetanan seperti banteng marah bukan HanKyung

Ketiganya saling bertukar tatapan horror. "KANGIN AYAHNYA KYUHYUN!" teriak mereka bebarengan dan langsung berlari menyusul KyuHyun. Kim Kangin ayahnya Kyuhyun, Kim Kangin rival sekaligus musuh Tan Hankyung, dan sekarang mereka bertemu lagi siap saling meremukan.

Sungmin tiba – tiba menghentikan larinya. Serigala bersurai sewarna batu amber itu menggigit bibirnya ragu. "ada apa?" tanya Changmin memandang heran Sungmin.

"perasaanku tidak enak Min" jawab Sungmin jujur.

Changmin mendecak. "masa bodoh dengan perasaanmu" ujar Changmin segera menggeret Sungmin. Sebenarnya Changmin juga merasa perasaanya tidak enak. Terlebih melihat Kibum, jantan bermanik gelap itu nampak tenang, tapi tidak ada yang tahu dengan isi otaknya.

Begitu ketiganya sampai di sana SungMin langsung menjerit kaget. Semua serigala penjaga itu sudah terkapar pingsan karena kekurangan darah. Hanya tinggal beberapa serigala yang berdiri dan bisa dipastikan mereka semua dari Moonlight. Ada dua serigala jantan besar yang saling menggeram marah. Bisa dipastikan mereka HanKyung dan KangIn.

Kedua serigala alpha itu terus menggeram menunjukan gigi – gigi besar nan tajam mereka. Keduanya terus bergerak memutar. Saling mencari celah untuk menerkam dan menghabisi lawan dalam sekali serang. Semua yang melihat ke dua alpha itu ciut nyalinya. Seekor serigala abu – abu gelap berbadan besar dengan bulu kasar yang memerlihatkan seluruh bekas lukanya dan seekor serigala yang tak kalah besar dengan bulu lebat berwarna coklat tembaga.

Berbondong - bondong serigala lain berkumpul di sana. Mereka menggeram pada Moonlight, tapi mereka juga takut terbunuh. Serigala - serigala seumuran HanKyung memilih memberi ruang yang lebih lebar bagi kedua alpha itu. Sewaktu muda Kangin dikenal dengan kekuatannya dalam mengancurkan tulang dan staminanya yang tida pernah habis sementara Hankyung dikenal dengan strategi bertarungnya yang selalu mengincar titik – titik vital lawan.

Hanya tiga ekor serigala yang berani cukup dekat dengan kedua alpha itu. Yang jantan berwarna abu – abu dengan garis hitam sepanjang punggungnya sementara yang betina berwarna hitam, mereka adalah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Berbeda dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang nampak tegang beta dari pihak Moonlight justru duduk santai. Seekor serigala tambum berwarna coklat muda agak oranye, Shindong justru tampak tidak berminat dengan kedua alpha yang siap saling cabik.

Seekor serigala berwarna putih bersih mendekati KiBum dan ChangMin membuat kedua jantan muda itu takut juga. Serigala itu menatap nyalang KiBum lalu mengendusinya. Ia menatap serigala putih lain, KyuHyun yang menunduk takut diantara gerombolan Moonlight. Serigala bertubuh ramping itu mengendusi Changmin dan Kibum bergiliran lalu akhirnya memutari Kibum dengan manik birunya tak lepas dari tubuh Kibum.

Seekor serigala coklat kemerahan tiba – tiba menubruk serigala putih itu. Perkelahian tak terelakan antara kedua betina itu. Serigala coklat itu menerkam punggung serigala putih. Heechul, serigala coklat kemerahan itu terus berusaha memertahankan posisinya walau pada akhirnya terbanting juga. Kesempatan tidak disia – siakan oleh serigala putih, ia dengan cepat menerjang dan balas mengkoyak. Kedua jantan yang tadinya hanya saling menggeram ikut berkelahi. Bahkan lebih brutal dari pada kedua betinanya. "AYAH IBU!" Seru KyuHyun berusaha melerai perkelahian kedua pasangan alpha itu.

Serigala berwarana eboni dan coklat abu - abu berubah menjadi wujud hybridnya. Keduanya mencekal tangan KyuHyun. "Kyu diam!" perintah keduanya. Perkelahian semakin sengit dengan ketiga beta yang saling geram. Sindong terus menggeram keras, memastikan Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak melangkah lebih dekat untuk membantu alpha mereka. Bagi Sindong pertarungan haruslah adil dengan status yang sama.

KyuHyun makin gusar melihat darah terciprat kemana – mana. Perkelahian ini tidak seimbang. Shadowsong sangat jarang bertarung sesama serigala sementara Moonlight sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyaknya mereka bertarung. "KIBUM!" jerit KyuHyun melihat KiBum di seberang hanya diam mematung.

"papa…. Mama…" gumam KiBum pelan. Ia tak pernah melihat orang tuanya semarah ini. Terlebih ibunya. Walau sadis Heechul tidak pernah menunjukan wujud serigalanya di depan public untuk menyerang orang begini. Kibum hanya sanggup menatap nanar ibunya membanting ibu Kyuhyun lalu menyeret tengkuknya. Heechul melepas gigitannya dan mendengking sakit begitu Leeteuk menendang perutnya keras.

LeeTeuk, serigala putih itu melompat tinggi. Gaya rubah, ia siap menerkam HeeChul yang masih berusaha berdiri. "IBU HENTIKAN!" jerit KyuHyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan kedua kakaknya. "KAKAK BIBI HEECHUL BISA MATI!" jerit Kyuhyun berusaha meberontak.

"APA PEDULIMU PADA MEREKA KIM KYUHYUN!?" bentak jantan besurai coklat tua, Kim Donghae. Manik biru tuanya menatap tajam manik biru langit adiknya.

"kakak…" gumam Kyuhyun lirih dan tidak percaya. Kakaknya selalu lembut padanya. Tak pernah sekalipun Donghae membentaknya. "tapi—"

"Kim Kyuhyun" Donghae menggeram keras. Cengkraman pada lengan adiknya semakin kuat membuat adiknya itu menunduk dalam dengan kedua telinga terlipat erat. Donghae melirik ibunya, ibunya itu serigala yang menguasai gaya rubah. Melompat tinggi lalu membiarkan gravitasi mematahkan rusuk lawan dengan telapak kaki – kaki serigalanya yang tergolong kecil seperti kaki rubah.

Semua menatap nanar apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. HanKyung melindungi HeeChul dengan mengungkungnya. Membiarkan punggungnya menjadi korban gigitan LeeTeuk dan rasa nyeri luar biasa mendera sepanjang punggungnya, sepertinya Leeteuk berhasil meretakan beberapa tulangnya. LeeTeuk melompat menjauh, ia berdiri di dekat suaminya. HanKyung perlahan berubah menjadi wujud hybridnya.

"LeeTeuk jangan serang HeeChul. Dia hamil" HanKyung merendah. Sesuatu yang amat jarang dilakukannya. Meskipun tidak seangkuh HeeChul, ia tetap tak akan menunduk pada musuhnya. Hankyung duduk di tanah, kepalanya menunduk sementara kedua tangannya memeluk erat istrinya.

LeeTeuk dan kangIn berubah menjadi wujud hybridnya. "sebenarnya kita tidak perlu berkelahi. Kami hanya datang untuk mengambil anak kami" ujar LeeTeuk tenang. Ia melirik KyuHyun yang sudah jatuh dalam pelukan DongHae.

"Kalian tidak bisa membawanya!" jerit HeeChul. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan HanKyung.

JaeJoong dan YunHo buru – buru menahan alpha betina mereka. Situasi akan sangat berbahaya jika HeeChul terluka. Hankyung bisa mengamuk dan melukai anggota Moonlight termasuk KyuHyun. Jika itu terjadi KiBum dan ChangMin mungkin akan berdiri di pihak KyuHyun.

YunHo dan HanKyung berdiri. "KangIn, kita berteman bukan?" tanya YunHo pelan dan ragu. Sebelum perkelahian itu mereka bertiga adalah sahabat. Persahabatan mereka dulu sangat dekat. Mereka bertiga dulu sering menggoda trio cerewet yang tidak lain adalah istri mereka.

KangIn menatap jengah kedua mantan sahabatnya itu. "ya, dua puluh lima tahun lalu" jawab KangIn. "kami hanya outsiders sekarang" lanjutnya melangkah mendekati istrinya. Ia memunggungi pasangan alpha dan beta itu namun tetap waspada.

JaeJoong menggigit bibirnya cemas. "KangIn tolonglah. Kembalilah ke Shadowsong" mohon JaeJoong tak yakin dengan ucapanya sendiri. Kangin yang ia kenal dulu akan menunjukan senyum bodohnya begitu ada yang memohon, bukan tatapan dingin yang membuat tubuh beta betina itu bergetar hebat.

DongHae menggeram marah melihat wajah adiknya pucat pasi dan tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. "atas dasar apa kalian begitu menginginkan adikku!?" serunya marah. Ia mendekap erat KyuHyun sementara manik birunya menatap nyalang pada kumpulan serigala musuh. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti adiknya! "Kim Kyuhyun hanya milik Moonlight" geraman dingin Donghae membuat para omega Shadowsong itu menggigil hebat.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar suara tegas khas calon alpha. Bahkan ketiga calon alpha Shadowsong tidak yakin bisa memiliki suara setegas itu. Rahang Kibum mengatup kuat. Ia menatap lekat kakak Kyuhyun itu. Tidak, bukannya tidak hormat pada yang lebih tua, dia hanya melindungi adiknya. Kepalan tangan Kibum makin lama makin mengencang. Harusnya dari dulu ia mengembalikan Kyuhyun saja. Bukannya menahannya setiap saat. "demi anakku!" seru HeeChul tanpa pikir panjang menggunakan KiBum sebagai alasan. Tapi memang ia akan mempertahankan KyuHyun demi KiBum. Kibum tersentak mendengar teriakan ibunya. Ia tidak percaya ibunya memikirkannya sejauh itu.

"paman, bibi, apa kalian menempatkannya sebagai Gaia?" tanya hybrid bersurai keemasan dengan kaus kuning gading dan celana panjang berwarna coklat. Manik keemasannya menatap sendu kearah HanChul dan YunJae yang terlihat syok.

ChangMin, KiBum dan SungMin yang tadinya terfokus pada adu mulut kedua pimpinan pack itu langsung menahan napas begitu melihat hybrid betina itu. "Junsu…." Gumam ChangMin pelan. ChangMin langsung berlari menubruk betina itu. Ia tak terlalu peduli dengan geraman anggota Moonlight yang lain. JunSu balas memeluk erat ChangMin, iapun rindu pada sepupu kecilnya.

"Chang kau tinggi sekali" gumam Junsu membiarkan Changmin melesakan wajahnya di bahunya. Changmin dulu sangat kecil dibanding dirinya.

Kibum menatap tak percaya betina yang berada dalam pelukan Changmin. Kibum terus mengamati betina itu, surai pirang panjangnya tidak berubah, tubuhnya masih saja mungil berisi. Kibum gemetar begitu manik jelaganya bertemu dengan manik emas Junsu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari betina yang ia anggap kakaknya itu. Kakak yang ia kira telah mati sejak lama "Junsu…. Kakak" gumam KiBum pelan. Ia ingin menyusul ChangMin untuk memeluk JunSu tapi tubuhnya terlalu kaku.

"Junsu" gumam Jaejoong tidak percaya. Jaejoong perlahan berdiri dari simpuhnya. Memandang lurus dan tak percaya pada Junsu. Air mata perlahan menetes dari menik doenya. "hisk Junsu" Jaejoong tak mampu menahan tangisnya. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri. menahan isakan keluar dari sana.

KyuHyun menatap KiBum sendu. "apa itu Gaia?" tanya pelan tapi mampu terdengar. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae.

Manik biru tua sang kakak berpendar tajam. Jika ditanya siapa yang paling protektif pada Kyuhyun makan Donghae jawabannya. Donghae mengusap lembut surai perak adiknya dan mendekapnya erat. "kakak di sini. Jangan menangis" bisik Donghae mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

Pertanyaan KyuHyun sukses kembali memanaskan situasi. KangIn dan LeeTeuk terlihat sangat geram. "apa itu benar Han?" tanya kangIn menatap tajam HanKyung.

HanKyung membuang pandanganya. Sejujurnya ia dan YunHo tadi baru saja mendiskusikan perihal menjadikan KyuHyun sebagai Gaia. Gaia, atau berarti Ibu adalah seekor serigala betina yang dipilih untuk menjadi alpha betina selanjutnya. Gaia akan ditetapkan jika ada lebih dari dua calon alpha jantan. Para calon alpha itu akan berebut untuk mendapatkan sang Gaia. Pada situasi tertentu diharuskan pasangan alpha memiliki keturunan lebih dahulu agar calon – calon alpha jantan yang lain tidak kudeta. Oleh karena itu keberadaan Gaia sangat penting.

KiBum, ChangMin dan SiWon memandang KyuHyun. Mereka setuju saja jika KyuHyun ditetapkan sebagai Gaia, tapi mengingat situasi sekarang sepertinya tidak mungkin. "Gaia harus diambil dari anggota pack itu sendiri. Seperti dirimu dulu Tan HeeCHul" ujar LeeTeuk. Gaia sebelumnya adalah HeeChul. Hal yang menyebakan ia dan Keluarganya diusir dari Shadowsong.

"apa kau melihat betina lain yang pantas menjadi Gaia selain putrimu?" tanya HeeChul melangkah pelan mendekati LeeTeuk. "Kumohon" lirihnya sambil memegang erat tangan LeeTeuk. Heechul bersimpuh di depan Leeteuk sambil terisak.

"tak akan kubiarkan kalian menjadikan KyuHyun sebagai Gaia" geram KangIn dibalas geraman HanKyung. Kangin menatap Hankyung lekat. "kalau kau menginginkan anakku berikan anakmu" geramnya membuat geraman Hankyung makin keras.

KyuHyun mulai paham dengan arti Gaia. Ia menatap ChangMin dan KiBum. Keduanya masih menatap lekat anggota baru packnya. Ia beralih pada SiWon. Hanya jantan itu yang memandangnya. Ia bukan berada dalam pihak yang diperebutkan. Ialah yang harus menyingkir dari Shadowsong. Ia menatap HeeChul yang masih saja memohon pada ibunya sementara kedua jantan alpha itu masih saling menggeram. Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya, menatap dalam manik sedalam lautan kakaknya meminta kekukuatan. "berhenti kalian semua" geram KyuHyun rendah. Aura dingin menguar dari tubuhnya, jauh lebih dingin dari aura KiBum.

Seluruh anggota Moonlight menahan napas. KyuHyun yang marah terlalu mengerikan untuk mereka. KangIn menghentikan geramannya ia menatap putrinya lembut. "Kyu, kau ingin pulang atau tetap di sini?" tanya KangIn mencoba mengabaikan geraman keras HanKyung.

KyuHyun tersenyum manis pada ayahnya. Betina bersurai putih itu melepaskan diri dari pelukan kakaknya. "tentu saja" jawab KyuHyun menghampiri ibunya. Ia menepuk bahu HeeChul pelan. "bibi, terimakasih untuk beberapa minggu ini" ujarnya tersenyum manis. Ia memandang JunSu yang balas memandangnya. Pandanganya sedikit jatuh pada KiBum dan ChangMin yang berdiri tak jauh dari JunSu. "dan untukmu. Terimakasih karena sudah menggantikan tempatku selama ini. Sekarang aku sudah kembali. Pulanglah" semua anggota Moonlight tau, ini bentuk pengusiran halus anggota termuda mereka.

JunSu menatap bingung semuanya. Ia tidak ingin pergi dari Moonlight. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh pada Park YooChun si jantan muda bersurai abu – abu kecoklatan, tapi di lain sisi ia tak bisa meninggalkan KiBum dan ChangMin lagi. "aku—" JunSu menghentikan ucapannya begitu YooChun menepuk bahunya. "Chun…" JunSu benar – benar memelas sekarang.

YooChun menggeleng pelan. Manik coklatnya menatap sendu mani emas betina di hadapannya. "itu perintah Su. Kau tidak akan bisa menolaknya" YooChun memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya. "kau sudah di rumah" lanjutnya seraya meninggalkan JunSu.

KyuHyun membalikan tubuhnya setelah YooChun berada cukup dekat denganya. Ia berubah menjadi wujud serigalanya lalu berjalan pergi. DongHae melihat kelesuan adiknya langsung menggeram pada orang – orang di depannya. "apa yang kalian lakukan pada adikku?" geramnya keras sebelum menyusul adiknya dengan tubuh serigalanya diikuti YooChun dan EunHyuk.

KangIn menghela napas. Ia menatap kedua mantan sahabatnya. "tidak usah merasa bersalah pada kami" ia melepas paksa HeeChul yang terus menggenggam erat istrinya. "KyuHyun butuh ditemani" ujar KangIn lirih. LeeTeuk mengangguk mengerti. Ia langsung menyusul anak – anaknya.

KangIn berjalan menghampiri JunSu. Tersenyum tipis pada betina bersurai keemasan itu. "mulai sekarang hati – hatilah. Jangan sampai diserang beruang atau cougar lagi" pesan KangIn. Mereka menemukan Junsu seminggu setelah Kyuhyun menghilang. Betina mungil itu terluka parah karena serangan cougar.

"paman!" seru JunSu cepat sebelum KangIn pergi. "aku tidak bisa. Aku menyukai YooChun" lirih Junsu menunduk. Ia rindu Shadowsong, tapi bukan berarti pergi dari Moonlight.

KangIn menghela napas. "KyuHyun mengusirmu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa Su. YooChun dan DongHae sangat loyal pada KyuHyun. Jika KyuHyun memerintahkan mereka untuk membunuhmu maka mereka akan melakukannya" manik abu – abunya menatap Junsu minta maaf.

"KyuHyun tidak sekeji itu!" seru ChangMin menggenggam erat JunSu. "Kyu teman kami!" seru ChangMin. ia percaya KyuHyun dan ia yakin KyuHyun tak akan mempu membunuh.

KiBum menatap sendu serigala putih yang perlahan menghilang ditelan keremangan hutan. "dia tidak akan melakukannya" kali ini KiBum yang menyahut. Wajahnya datar namun sesuatu serasa bergejolak ingin lepas.

KangIn memandang dua jantan muda yang diketahuinya sebagai anak HanKyung dan anak YunHo. "kalian mengenalnya kurang dari dua bulan. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak dari dalam kandungan" jawab KangIn tenang. Ia melihat ShinDong dengan tubuh serigala gempalnya menunggu di pinggir hutan.

Lolongan terdengar. Kuat namun sendu. "Kyu" gumam KangIn. Ia tahu ini lolongan putrinya kala sedih. "aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama dia di sini. Tapi mendengar lolonganya sepertinya ia mendeklarasi ia tak akan kembali ke sini" ujar kangIn menatap KiBum dingin. Tak begitu jelas, tapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa jantan muda itulah yang membuat anaknya bersedih. Dan lagi bau KyuHyun melekat pada KiBum.

KiBum tiba – tiba tersentak. Dadanya terasa berat hanya karena memikirkan KyuHyun tak akan kembali. "Kyu" KiBum berharap manik biru langit itu kembali terlihat di pinggir hutan. Ia ingin berlari mengejar KyuHyun lalu menggeretnya masuk ke kamarnya tanpa boleh keluar barang semenit. Tapi ia tahu harga yang harus dibayarkan bila ia melakukan itu. KyuHyun sudah ditukar dengan JunSu. Ia tak bisa menukarnya lagi. ChangMin dan JaeJoong akan sangat sedih jika harus berpisah dengan JunSu lagi. Lagipula jika ia berkeras mempertahankan KyuHyun duel mematikan HanKyung dan KangIn mungkin terulang lagi.

HanKyung menatap KangIn lekat. "kau mau pergi?" tanyanya retoris. 25 tahun tidak melihat mantan sahabatnya itu membuat perasaan aneh menyusupi hatinya. Kangin benar – benar berbeda dari terakhir dilihatnya. Tubuh itu jauh lebih besar dan kekar dengan hiasan bekas luka di sana – sini. Yang paling mencolok adalah yang berada di pipi kanannya, sepertinya bekas goresan tanduk elk.

"sejak dua puluh lima tahun lalu di sini bukan tempatku. Aku hanya kembali untuk menjemput putriku" jawabnya berubah menjadi seekor serigala abu – abu besar. Ia berjalan menuju hutan yang terlihat beberapa ekor serigala menantinya di pintunya.

"apa itu tadi benar – benar Kangin dan Leeteuk?" gumam Yunho pelan. Ia hanya memandang jauh ke dalam hutan. "aku tidak percaya dengan perubahan Leeteuk" lanjutnya mengusap bahunya ngeri. Leeteuk yang dikenalnya hanyalah gadis lugu penuh kasih dan sedikit bodoh. Bukan perempuan yang sanggup menghabisi sahabatnya, sekalipun hanya mantan tetap saja Yunho rasa Leeteuk terlalu brutal tadi.

Keempatnya menatap kosong ke hutan. Mereka terlalu syok dengan apa yang mereka alami malam ini. Sosok sahabat yang telah lama tidak terlihat tiba – tiba muncul dengan wujud begitu mengerikan. Sepertinya rumor tentang Moonlight itu memang benar, terutama dalam hal menghabisi. "aku melakukan kesalahan fatal" gumam Hankyung pelan. Ia yang mengusir. Ia yang memaksa Kangin dan Leeteuk menjadi sedemikian mengerikan hingga ia tak bisa mengenalinya.

JunSu tertawa miris. "aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih" ia menatap sendu rimbunan pohon tempat Moonlight hilang dari pandangan. "aku baru saja jatuh cinta dan sekarang ia pergi?" lirihnya menahan isakan.

KiBum menatap JunSu kosong. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari air mata JunSu. "apa aku juga…?" KiBum menatap kosong ke tanah tempatnya berpijak.

HanKyung menghela napas gusar. Semuanya kacau hanya karena kedatangan beberapa ekor serigala pengembara. Kumpulan itu perlahan mengurai hingga terisa pasangan alpha beta dan anak mereka. JaeJoong menghampiri ChangMin dan Junsu. Beta cantik bersurai legam itu mengajak anak dan keponakannya pulang.

HeeChul berjalan pelan menghampiri KiBum. "ayo pulang" ujar HeeChul lemah. Jemarinya menggenggam pergelangan KiBum dan menariknya meninggalkan tempat itu.

KiBum pasrah ditarik ibunya. Ia masih kosong tanpa jiwa. Dengan lemah ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap kosong rimbunnya hutan. 'apa aku juga jatuh cinta…. Kyuhyun?' batin KiBum kosong.

 _ **-TBC-**_

Yang minta Moonlight dah muncul nih hahaha. Kibum masih ragu aja ya? Gampar aja dia wakak. Pendek ya? Ya karena ini cmn 1 arc. Arc jemputan wkwk.

Sekedar info yang wolfie tulis ini emg susuai dengan praktik di dunia srigala. Pasangan Alpha benar" desegani dlm pack. Alpha jg ditentukan dari lomba" gni. Pemenangnya slain dpt posisi alpha jg dpt betina yg plg cantik gitu. Stlh udh ditetapin jd calon alpha posisi alpha msh dipegang alpha lama sampai si calon punya anak. Alpha dlm serigala itu pemimpin sejati. Kalo mereka pengembara alpha bkl jln plg blkg. Plg dpn itu beta (bisa 2 sampai 3 pasang) beta itu serigala terkuat di pack stlh alpha. Stlh itu yg tua dan yg sakit, lalu anak" baru para omega. Alpha dibelakang buat mastiin ga ada yg ketinggalan.

Wolfie suka serigala dibanding angsa sebagai lambang cinta. Karena cinta serigala bukan Cuma soal pasangan tpi juga keluarga. Serigala itu monogamy. Satu untuk seumur hidup. Kalau pasanganya mati mereka bakal terpuruk jg. Pada saat ini serigala yg lain akan brusaha nge cheer up dia, kasih makanan lah, ajak main lah, dijahilin pokoknya sampai dia semangat lagi. Setelah dia semangat lagi dia akan bantu" serigala lain ngerawat anak ngajarin anak dsb.

Berhubung Alpha udah ready post (tp ttp seminggu sekali ya upnya haha) Wolfie mau bikin Hanchul nih. Bagemana ada yag tertarik ga dengan siluman naga dan siluman kucing?

Oh ya kalo updatenya ngaret mohon maaf ya. Soalnya wolfie bakal sibuk ngurus kuliah di bali. Makasih ya yg kmarin doain wolfie akhirnya ketrima di pilihan pertama hehe


	8. Without You

Brak

Kibum membanting keras pintu kamarnya. Digesernya almari kamarnya hingga menutup pintu. Ia menggeram keras. Hatinya kalut, ketakutan yang teramat besar menyerangnya. Kibum menjatuhkan diri di sudut kamarnya, besandar lemas pada dinding dibelakangnya. Kekosongan kembali merasuki jiwanya.

Brak

Suara dobrakan terdengar keras. "Kibum sialan buka pintunya!" itu teriakan Changmin. diluar Changmin terus mendobrak pintunya. Tadi ia langsung lari kesetanan begitu menyadari Kibum pasti akan kembali ke mode downnya. "hoy Tan Kibum!" teriaknya menghantamkan tinjunya ke daun pintu.

"Changmin…" gumam Junsu sendu. Ia berusaha menghentikan Changmin namun tetap saja tenaganya kalah.

Changmin menggeram keras. Ia kembali menggebrak pintu kamar Kibum. "hey bodoh, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang" geramnya kuat. "hey Kibum kau pasti akan mengkoyak tubuhmu sendiri. Atau kau akan membiarkan dirimu digigt ular, ular taipan dan boomslang, kau sudah pernah mencoba bisanya kan?" monolog Changmin membuat semuanya terperanjat kaget.

"taipan. Boomslang, bagaimana mungkin" gumam Heechul membekap mulutnya sendiri. Kedua jenis ular itu termasuk ular paling berbisa.

Changmin hanya melirik datar Hankyung dan Heechul yang nampak syok berat. "kau menyukainya kan? Kau menyukai saat tubuhmu kejang, kau menyukai sensasi hampir mati itu kan!?" teriak Changmin kembali menggebrak daun pintu berwarna coklat tua itu.

"Min" Yunho menahan tangan Changmin. ia tak tega melihat tangan anaknya sudah memerah.

Changmin menyentak cekalan Yunho. "ayah diam saja" geramnya menatap nyalang Yunho. Ia kembali memandang dingin pintu kamar Kibum. "ternyata kau lemah ya. BERIKAN SAJA KYUHYUN PADAKU!" teriaknya keras.

Brak!

Changmin menyeringai teriakannya di balas tendangan Kibum pada daun pintu, sepertinya si pecahan es sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya. Hanya perlu mengendalikan keinginan membunuh Kibum maka semuanya akan beres. "jiwamu lapar kan? Ayo makan!" serunya tersenyum makin lebar begitu mendengar suara jendela di buka kasar.

"Changmin!" seru Jaejoong mencekal tangan Changmin. "jangan ikut Kibum" ujarnya menahan tangis.

Changmin mendengus keras. Sejak Kibum gila ibunya selalu melarangnya dekat dengan Kibum. "dia sahabatku, dia butuh aku sekarang atau kalian semua mau dilenyapkan olehnya" jawab Changmin melepaskan tangan ibunya. Bukannya ingin bersikap tidak sopan, tapi ia memang serius dengan ancamannya.

"Changmin" panggil Hankyung. Changmin memutar kepalanya kesal. Ia harus secepatnya mengejar Kibum sebelum jantan itu salah mangsa. "apa semua ucapanmu tadi benar? Tentang ular itu juga" tanya Hankyung pelan.

Changmin menatap sang alpha Shadowsong sangsi. "tentu sebelumnya anda berdua tidak tahu karena anda berdua sibuk sendiri" ucapan Changmin tak ayal menohok pasangan alpha itu. "yah sudah 12 tahun dia melakukannya, baru juga berhenti beberapa bulan lalu karena tubuhnya sudah kebal dengan bisa kedua ular itu. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan memakai bisa mamba atau cobra" jawab Changmin mengangkat bahunya acuh. "saya permisi" ujarnya langsung melesat pergi.

Heechul tak kuasa menahan tangis. Baru juga kapan hari Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya sekarang kenyataan yang dibawa Changmin ternyata jauh lebih menyakitkan. Hankyung langsung merengkuh kuat istrinya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena tak pernah ada untuk anaknya, dan saat ia sadar putra tunggalnya sudah terlalu jauh darinya, nyaris tak mampu ia gapai kembali.

-Alpha-

Kyuhyun sudah kembali dalam packnya, tak banyak yang berubah darinya, hanya saja terkadang ia memanggil Yoochun dengan Changmin dan Eunhyuk dengan Ryeowook atau Sungmin. "Kyu" Donghae berjalan menghampiri adiknya yang tengah melamun di atas sebuah batu besar. "apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya duduk di samping sang adik.

"emm tidak ada" jawab Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Betina cantik itu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin menarikan surainya lembut.

Donghae menghela napas pelan. Adiknya menjadi lebih pendiam, dan ia tidak suka itu. "kau memikirkan jantan itu? Ini sudah tiga hari Kyu" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae bingung. "jantan dengan surai legam dan manik sekelam malam, baumu ada padanya" jawab Donghae.

Kyuhyun memalingkan pandangannya sedikit. Donghae menatap sendu adiknya, ia tahu tebakannya benar. "untuk apa aku memikirkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya, menatap jauh pada hamparan padang hijau di bawah sana.

Donghae menarik kedua bahu adiknya hingga sang adik menatapnya. "jawab saja, kau merindukannya tidak" perintah Donghae. Melihat manik biru langit Kyuhyun berkaca – kaca membuatnya tak tega. Ia langsung merengkuh erat tubuh Kyuhyun. "sudah, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya" gumam Donghae mengusap surai perak Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia sudah menyadari sejak Kyuhyun kembali ke Moonlight. Hanya nama jantan itu yang tidak ke luar dari bibir adiknya, tapi ia yakin hanya nama itu yang terus bersarang di otak adiknya.

Kangin menegakan telinga dan ekornya. Ia menatap nyalang sekitarnya. "ada apa?" tanya Leeteuk menatap kawathir suaminya.

Kangin menatap tajam ke belakang. "ayah" Donghae ikut mendekati Kangin. Ia meneggakan telinga coklatnya tinggi. "ada yang datang!" serunya menaikan level ketegangan di antara mereka.

Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Yoochun saling pandang. Eunhyuk mendekati Donghae lalu berdiri di belakangnya. Semuanya saling merapat. "bau ini. Dari Shadowsong" ujar Kangin menambah ketegangan.

Kyuhyun menggit bibirnya kawathir. Dalam hati ia bertanya – tanya kenapa harus Shadowsong yang menyusulnya. Ia benar – benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan pack besar itu lagi. Kyuhyun tersentak mencium bau yang familiar. Kyuhyun melotot melihat sosok serigala tanggung berwarna coklat pucat nyaris putih. "Mark?" gumamnya tak percaya.

Ekor Mark mengibas senang begitu melihat Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter dari Moonlight. Mendengking pelan lalu merebah di rerumputan. Ia melipat erat ekor dan telinganya hingga menempel pada tubuhnya, gesture menyerah, tapi tak benar – benar menyerah juga melihat maniknya terus menatap senang Kyuhyun.

"bocah bodoh" umpat Kyuhyun. Ia langsung berubah menjadi wujud serigalanya. Ia berlari menerjang Mark dan menggigit tengkuk Mark. Kyuhyun melirik ayahnya. Manik abu – abu Kangin masih tenang walau ada kilat tidak suka. Kyuhyun mendengking pelan sebelum menggeret paksa Mark menjauhi packnya.

Kyuhyun menyeret Mark cukup jauh dari kelompoknya. Kyuhyun berubah menjadi wujud hybridnya, begitupula Mark. "apa – apaan kau ini bocah!?" ia menjewer sadis telinga Mark hingga telinga serigala itu terpelintir.

"kakak sakiiiit!" jerit Mark berusaha melepaskan diri. Mark mengusap kedua telinganya begitu ia bisa melepaskan diri, ia kawathir telinganya sobek karena Kyuhyun. "aku ingin menjadi bagian dari packmu" ujar Mark lugas.

"apa!?" seru Kyuhyun tak percaya. "tidak kau bagian dari Shadowsong!" Kyuhyun mendorong – dorong punggung Mark. "kau harus kembali!" jerit Kyuhyun.

"tidak mau!" Mark balas melawan. "aku mau bersama mu ibu!" jerit Mark.

Kyuhyun mematung. Belakangan Mark memang sering memanggilnya ibu dan Kibum sebagai ayahnya. "tapi Mark—"

"apa tidak boleh?" tanya Mark memelas. Maniknya membulat lucu namun dibuat menyedihkan, telinga coklatnya merunduk menempel pada rambutnya. "nguung~" dan rengekan barusan menambah kadar menyedihkan Mark di mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Ia menatap kosong semuanya. "kau harusnya ikut dengannya saja" ujarnya lirih. Ikut dengan Kibum akan membuat hidup Mark lebih baik, bukan serba susah seperti hidupnya.

"ayah berubah. Ia menjadi sangat dingin"ujar Mark menunduk. "aku tidak bisa menemukan ayah yang dulu" lanjutnya melirih.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia menunduk. "bagaimana dengan mama dan papa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Mark menggeleng pelan. "mereka juga tidak banyak bicara. Sepertinya mereka terlalu memikirkan ayah. Teman – temanmu juga menjadi lebih diam. Sekarang Shadowsong suram" ujarnya menghela napas panjang. "jadi lebih baik aku ikut denganmu" ujarnya bergelung manja di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "kau harus bisa melobi ayahku" ia mengulas senyum lalu mengusap surai Mark. Seketika Mark langsung melompat dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan ekor yang tidak berenti mengibas senang.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari sana, tepatnya di rimbunnya semak – semak. Seluruh anggota Moonlight tengah mengintip adegan Kyuhyun dan Mark. Mereka tak perlu takut ditemukan oleh Kyuhyun, mereka sudah menyambarkan bau masing – masing. "ada yang bisa jelaskan kenapa anak gadisku sudah mempunyai anak?" tanya Kangin geram.

"aku punya keponakan?" gumam Donghae tak percaya. "kita kapan?" tanya Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang sudah bersemu merah.

"aku tidak tau kapan Kyuhyun hamil. Dan lagi siapa ayah anak itu?" gumam Yoochun membuat geraman Kangin makin keras sementara Leeteuk mulai terisak.

Shindong memutar bola matanya malas. "kalian ini bodoh atau apa? Kyuhyun baru hilang dua bulan. Jadi dia tidak mungkin hamil dan memiliki anak sebesar itu!" ujarnya bagai pencerahan bagi seisi Moonlight, bahkan mereka semua menatap takjub anggota tertambum itu. "yang terpenting. Kau menerima anak itu atau tidak" ia melirik KangIn yang masih diam dan bergumul dalam pikiranya sendiri.

Leeteuk menatap dalam interaksi Kyuhyun dan Mark. "sepertinya mau diusirpun percuma" ia tersenyum kecil instingnya sebagai ibu sudah mengatakan Kyuhyun bisa, lagipula sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah cukup umur untuk berpasangan. Hanya saja Kangin tak akan mengijinkannya untuk waktu dekat. "Kyu sepertinya sudah pantas menjadi ibu" ujarnya melangkah menjauh.

Kangin melotot tak percaya. "tunggu sayang Kyuhyun masih bayi. Dia.. dia belum bisa menyusui. Dia.. haish sayang tunggu aku!" Kangin langsung berlari mengejar istrinya. "ayolah bayi Kyuhyun kecilku tidak mungkin dewasa!" dimata seorang ayah anak gadis tetap akan menjadi anak kecil.

Shindong terkekeh. "dasar, orang tuanya saja tidak dewasa" gumamnya menyusul pasangan alpha itu. Ia jadi teringat mendiang anak dan istrinya, keduanya sudah lama meninggal karena badai salju hebat. Pack asli Shindong hanya menyisakan dirinya dan Yoochun yang masih sangat kecil lalu mereka bergabung dengan Moonlight yang waktu itu hanya beranggotakan KangIn Leeteuk dan bayi Donghae.

Eunhyuk memandang Donghae yang tengah memandang cengo ayahnya. "apa kau juga akan begitu kalau punya anak?" tanyanya sambil menutup mulut Donghae yang terbuka lebar. Suaminya itu tampan tapi kalau bodohnya kumat langsung terlihat sangat bodoh.

Donghae memandang betina yang sejak bulan lalu sah menjadi istrinya. "mungkin, entahlah. Tapi aku belum ingin punya anak sekarang" jawabnya menguselkan pipinya di leher istrinya. Donghae itu sangat manja dan lucu bagi Moonlight.

"engg teman – teman…" panggil Yoochun pelan. Jantan bersurai coklat abu – abu itu mulai mundur. "hey, kalian pekalah sedikit!" serunya sebelum kabur.

"ada apa sih?" gumam Donghae bingung. Ia hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya aneh karena melihat serigala abu – abu itu lari terbirit – birit. "ada apa sayang?" tanya Donghae merasakan tepukan brutal Eunhyuk di bahunya. "eh kok gelap—Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sadis pada kakaknya. Ia berdiri tepat di depan kakaknya hingga kakaknya tertutup dalam bayang tubuhnya. "kakak tau kan aku tidak suka dibuntututi?" tanyanya sambil melemaskan otot – ototnya.

Glup

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling lirik. "Kyu, k—kakak bisa jelaskan" serunya cepat sebelum Kyuhyun benar – benar menghabisinya, diakan masih ingin punya banyak anak.

-Alpha-

Malam yang tenang. Suara binatang malam memenuhi hutan. Seluruh anggota Moonlight berkumpul, di tengahnya terdapat api unggun yang menghangatkan mereka. Mark sudah diterima menjadi anggota Moonlight, walau Kangin sepertinya masih tidak rela mark memanggil gadis kecilnya ibu. Ia sendiri sudah bercerita bahwa sebenarnya ia tak mempunyai orang tua, hanya pasangan tua yang selama ini mengakui sebagai anak.

"ayah" panggil Donghae. "ceritakan tentang Shadowsong" ujar Donghae lirih. Entah mengapa ia merasa akan berurusan dengan pack besar itu lagi.

Kangin mengernyit bingung. Tidak biasanya anak sulungnya itu bertanya soal hal itu. "entahlah. Aku tidak tahu Shadowsong yang sekarang" jawabnya menatap bulan di atasnya. "tapi yang kutau spertinya mereka lebih maju di bawah alpha yang sekarang" lanjutnya.

"alpha? Berarti yang mengusirmu?" tanya Shindong.

"ahh" Kangin merebahkan badannya di tanah. "ya, Hankyung. Aku masih tidak menyangka ia bisa sebrutal itu demi si ular derik" ujarnya menatap langit. Kangin meringis mengingat kebrutalan Hankyung 25 tahun lalu. "Bahkan pertarunganya beberapa hari lalu hanya menimbulkan luka kurang dari sepuluh persen dibanding saat ayah diusir" lanjut Kangin membuat para serigala muda itu meringis.

Leeteuk melirik suaminya yang sepertinya tengah sibuk bernostalgia. "hey, jangan memanggilnya ular derik" ujarnya ikut merebah di samping suaminya. Betina itu tersenyum kecil mengingat hanya ada beberapa luka di tubuh mereka, tidak seperti dulu.

"kenyataan mulutnya berbisa" jawab Kangin melipat kedua tangannya lalu menjadikannya bantal. "padahal aku sudah berminat mengundurkan diri begitu aku tau dia yang menjadi gaia" kekeh Kangin.

Leeteuk tertawa pelan. Ia lantas menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya. "tapi Hankyung sudah menerkammu duluan" ia mengusap pundak Kangin yang terdapat bekas luka karena Hankyung. "tapi kenapa kau juga melawan?" tanya Leeteuk. Sejak dulu ia bingung kenapa suaminya juga balas menyerang Hankyung.

"demi harga diri saja" jawab Kangin cuek. Mana mau dia kalah pada Hankyung yang biasanya selalu dibully itu. Kanginmenarik pinggang istrinya agar merapat pada tubuhnya. "tapi kan dengan begitu aku tahu kau mencintaiku" lanjutnya mengecup bibir Leeteuk yang sudah merona.

"ayah kau menjiikan" komentar Kyuhyun malas. Ia lebih memilih memutar pandanganya, dan maniknya langsung bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Kyuhyun memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan. Orang tuanya sedang asik saling memanggut, kakaknya bersandar mesra pada bahu istrinya, Shindong yang memilih tidur, dan Yoochun yang sesekali menguap. Jika Yoochun punya pasangan maka lengkaplah penderitaan matanya.

"Hankyung itu siapa? Ular derik itu siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk. Sejak tadi semuanya bingung kecuali Kyuhyun dan Mark.

Kangin tertawa kecil. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir istrinya. "Hankyung itu alphanya Shadowsong. Ular derik itu Heechul, istrinya Hankyung" jawabnya. "Heechul itu setenang badai" lanjutnya sambil memandang langit dengan senyum bodoh.

"mana ada badai tenang paman" komentar Yoochun. Sejak jaman dahulupun badai itu ribut.

"makanya itu mana ada badai tenang" sahut Leeteuk terkekeh. Saat dia masih menjadi trio ribut dengan Heechul dan Jaejoong, Heechul lah yang paling tidak bisa disuruh diam mulutnya.

"tapi sekarang dia murung" gumam Mark lirih. Leeteuk dan Kangin langsung duduk. Keduanya menatap Mark seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan bocah itu. "sekarang Shadowsong sangat suram" lanjutnya menunduk.

Kyuhyun diam saja. Tanganya bergerak mengusap surai Mark. "sudah" bisiknya lirih lalu membaringkan kepala Mark di pangkuannya. "ayah, kalau ayah tidak berminat pada bibi Heechul kenapa ayah menerima pengusiran papa begitu saja?" tanya Kyuhyun memandang lurus ke manik legam ayahnya.

"papa?" ulang kangin. Melihat putrinya hanya memalingkan pandangannya membuat Kangin menghela napas. "soal pertarungan memperebutkan Heechul itu ayah mengalah. Hanya saja ayah tak bisa diam saat Hankyung menyerang ibumu yang menolong ayah" lanjutnya menggenggam erat jemari istrinya. Kangin menyibak bajunya, memerlihatkan sebuah bekas luka memanjang dari dada sebelah kanan memanjang hingga perut sebelah kiri. "luka ini sudah cukup untuk membuat sumpah tidak akan pernah kembali ke sana"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir. Ia juga melihat luka yang sama dipunggung Hankyung. Itu semua sudah membuktikan seberapa mengerikan duel kedua alpha itu. "jadi ayah tidak mendendam?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Seingatnya ia pernah mendengar bahwa Hankyung sangat membenci Kangin.

"dendam? Untuk apa? ayah tidak merasa terusir. Justru sebenarnya ayah memang ingin ke luar dari Shadowsong tapi mereka tidak pernah menginjinkannya" jawab Kangin. Kangin itu berjiwa bebas, ia tak akan tahan berada lebih lama di sebuah pack yang begitu kolot aturannya. "Yunho dan Hankyung" jawab Kangin menyadari Kernyit bingung Kyuhyun yang seolah bertanya siapa 'mereka' yang ia maksud.

"kami tidak pernah merasa diusir Kyu. Kami memang ingin lepas dari semua aturan Shadowsong. Dan ibu juga sudah lelah menjadi bahan bullyan Heechul" timpal Leeteuk tersenyum sambil bersandar di bahu suaminya.

Kyuhyun mengerjab tak percaya. Jadi selama ini hanya permusuhan sepihak? Lalu mengapa selama ini ia terus takut untuk menjadi lebih dekat Kibum karena status orang tua mereka? Jika hanya Hankyung ia pasti bisa menghasutnya untuk mendapatkan hati alpha itu. Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya pelan. Kepalanya mulai sakit hanya karena memikirkan Tan Kibum. "kalau begitu ayah tidak perlu menghabisi semua penjaga itu kan?" heran Kyuhyun. "aku bisa keluar sendiri" lanjutnya masih mengusap surai Mark.

Yoochun tertawa membuahkan kernyit bingung di dahi Kyuhyun. "kami memang tidak ingin mencari masalah Kyu, semuanya berjalan lancar saat aku, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan paman Shindong masuk gerbang" jawab Yoochun. Yoochun kembali tertawa. "tapi begitu melihat ayahmu semuanya langsung menyerang" lanjutnya.

Kangin tertawa canggung. "tapi tangan ayah bersih Kyu" ujar Kangin mengangkat kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun langsung melirik datar kedua jantan muda yang duduk di sampingnya. Kedua jantan muda itu, Donghae dan Yoochun langsung menunjukan cengiran terbaiknya. Keduanya selalu menjadi bergairah kalau sudah mencium bau darah.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang membuat keheningan kembali melingkupi pack pengembara itu. "sudahlah, ayo tidur" ujar Donghae memecah keheningan. Ia berubah menjadi wujud serigalanya lalu merebah di bawah pohon diikuti Eunhyuk di sampingnya. Semua anggota satu persatu ikut bergelung disekitar Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Terisisa KangIn dan Kyuhyun. "ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu Kyu?" tanya Kangin merangkul pundak putrinya. Kyuhyun masih diam. "kau memikirkan Tan muda itu?" tanya kangin tepat sasaran. Kangin menatap sendu Kyuhyun lalu menghela napas, ia menyadari putrinya tersentak sebentar tadi. "memikirkannya hanya akan membuatmu semakin frustasi Kyu" ujar Kangin lirih. Ia berjalan pelan, menyusul anggota yang lain. Ia bisa saja merestui hubungan keduanya, tapi entah bagaimana engan alpha Shadowsong itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan. Ia memandang jauh ke selatan. Ia tak tau kenapa hatinya gundah. "apa aku benar – benar sudah jatuh padamu?" gumam Kyuhyun pada angin. Ia hanya berharap mendengar lolongan menenangkan Kibum. Walau ia tau tak akan mungkin ia mendengarnya. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Angin tiba – tiba berhembus kuat namun sejuk, memainkan helaian perak Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, merenungi semua kejadian beberapa hari ini. Ia rasa kembalipun percuma, ayahnya sudah menorehkan luka baru pada Hankyung. "selamat tinggal….. Kibum" gumam Kyuhyun sendu. Semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tidak lepas dari pengawasan manik biru Leeteuk. Alpha betina itu sangat tahu, anak gadisnya telah jatuh cinta, namun ia harus kehilangan itu sekarang.

-Alpha-

Suasana ruang keluarga Tan semakin suram tiap detiknya. Kedelapan orang itu masih saja terdiam dengan aura menyedihkan melingkupi mereka. "aku tidak mau memasung anakku lagi" ujar Hankyung lirih. Disandarkan punggungnya pada sadaran kursi. "aku bisa gila!" serunya mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bagaimana ia tidak gila jika anaknya kembali dalam mode mengurung diri. Belum lagi ketiga calon alpha itu mendadak tak niat hidup setelah Kyuhyun diambil keluarganya.

Heechul mengusap bahu suaminya pelan. "sudah sayang" bisiknya meski ia sendiri terisak.

Hankyung menggenggam erat tangan istrinya. "kau jangan ikut stress sayang. Tidak baik untuk bayi kita" mohonnya sambil mengusap perut istrinya.

Junsu menggigit bibirnya melihat sepasang alpha itu nampak begitu frustasi. "harusnya aku tetap jadi lonely wolf saja" gumam Junsu pelan.

"Lonely wolf?" ulang Yunho menatap keponakannya bingung.

Junsu menatap pamannya itu sebentar lalu kembali menunduk. "aku baru bergabung dengan Moonlight 2 bulan." Jawab Junsu.

"jadi selama 14 tahun kau lonely wolf su?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya. Ia tak percaya keponakan manisnya menjalani hidup berat sebagai lonely wolf sejak ia sekecil itu.

Junsu mengangguk. "iya, aku nyaris mati lagi dan menjadi makan siang cougar sebelum Eunhyuk menolongku. Bibi Leeteuk mengenaliku, makanya ia membawaku ke Moonlight" jawab Junsu teringat semua kenangannya di pack pengembara itu membuatnya ingin menangis saja. Heechul terisak pelan. Ia tak menyangka pack dari betina yang hampir membuatnya keguguran itu ternyata sangat baik.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook ikut sedih melihat guru mereka yang luar biasa sadis itu menjadi berderai air mata begini. "Mark sialan. Harusnya dia membantu kita" gerutu Sungmin

ChangMin melirik Sungmin. "bocah nakal itu? Apa bisa diandalkan?" tanya Changmin. kibum memang tidak separah dulu, tapi tetap saja dia hanya ke luar semaunya dan perbendaharaan katanya kembali hilang. Hanya tersisa 6 kata yang memang sejak dulu ada. Hanya saja semuanya tidak bisa menerima kemunduran Kibum, mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Kibum yang kemarin - kemarin

"setidaknya dia punya ikatan dengan Kibum" jawab Sungmin.

Ryeowook mengangguk semangat. "tadi dia malah ikut Kyuhyun!" timpalnya sedikit emosi.

Ketiga serigala muda itu saling berdebat tanpa sadar 5 serigala dewasa menatap mereka bingung. "Mark siapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"anaknya Kibum dan Kyuhyun" jawab ChangMinWook serempak. Mereka buru – buru membekap mulut mereka sendiri begitu mendapat tatapan terkejut semua orang. Ketiga serigala muda itu saling lirik, berharap punya kemampuan telepati sehingga mereka bisa berdiskusi dulu.

Aura dingin langsung menguar dari balik punggung Hankyung. Manik sang alpha yang biasanya hezel berubah menjadi lebih kuning. Ketiga serigala muda yang melihat manik itu langsung menjerit histeris dalam hati. "jelaskan apa maksudnya" desis Hankyung berbahaya.

"anu – anu Mark itu anu"

"ah itu paman anu"

"Mark itu anunya Kibum"

"Aish anunya apa Kim Ryeowook!?"

Ketiga serigala muda itu kebingungan untuk menjelaskan dan berakhir hanya mengatakan anu dan anu. Lagipula mereka sendiri bingung dengan status Mark pada kedua anak alpha itu. Mark sering manja pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun, memanggil mereka ayah dan ibunya bahkan si datar Kibum bisa bersikap lebih hangat pada Mark dari pada pada bocah lain. Tapi tidak ada pengakuan resmi Kibum dan Kyuhyun tentang bocah itu.

"dia anakku" Kibum tiba – tiba muncul dan menyela penjelasan aneh teman – temannya. Ruangan itu tiba – tiba terasa sangat dingin hanya karena aura Kibum. Kibum berjalan tak acuh meninggalkan rumah.

"sialan!" umpat Changmin begitu Kibum menghilang. Ia mengacak surainya kasar. "Kyuhyun oh Kyuhyun, ragamu membawa pergi hati Kibum" ujarnya puitis langsung membuat semua orang menatapnya malas. "apa aku benar kan?" serunya dongkol.

"puisimu terdengar aneh tuan Jung junior" komentar Sungmin. "tapi si patung es itu mau ke mana!?" seru Sungmin panik sementara Ryeowook sudah hampir berlari mengejar Kibum.

Changmin memandang nanar pintu tempat Kibum menghilang. "semoga saja dia hanya ingin makan siang" gumam Changmin membuat pasangan alpha itu menegang, keduanya amat tahu apa yang dimaksud makan siang. "kalau dia ke tempat persembunyianya, bisa – bisa Kibum tak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat" gumam Changmin pelan.

Junsu menunduk dalam. "biar aku yang mencarinya" ujarnya seraya berdiri. "dia pasti kacau karena dipisahkan dengan istrinya" lirih Junsu sendu.

"istri?" ulang Ryeowook bingung.

"Kyuhyun istrinya kan?" tanya Junsu bingung malah di sambut gelak tawa ChangMinWook.

Sungmin menyeka air mata yang keluar karena ia terlalu banyak tertawa. "astaga, patung es itu butuh lebih banyak belajar bicara untuk menjadikan Kyuhyun istrinya!" serunya membuat ChangWook kembali tertawa.

"tapi katanya mereka punya anak?" tanya Junsu masih tidak paham situasi.

Changmin kembali tertawa hingga perutnya kram. "aduduh bebek kau membuat perutku kram" keluh Changmin tapi masih tertawa. "jangan konyol bebek, Kyuhyun baru tinggal di rumah ini 2 bulan. Masa iya Kibum one shoot langsung jadi. Mana langsung lahir lagi!" dan jantan jangkung itu kembali tertawa hingga berguling – guling.

"Mark itu hanya bocah yatim piatu yang sering memanggil Kibum ayahnya" terang Ryeowook sambil menepuk – nepuk pipinya yang kelu.

Junsu terdiam lama. Otaknya masih memproses informasi yang diterima. "YAK CHANGMIN JELEK!" jerit Junsu begitu otaknya selesai loading. Junsu langsung menjambak Changmin tanpa peduli teriakan jantan jangkung itu mungkin bisa memecahkan gendang telinganya.

Hankyung menghela napas lega. Sebenarnya tadi ia takut juga kalau tanpa sepengatahuannya Kibum menyentuh Kyuhyun. Bisa – bisa kali ini ia dan keluarganyalah yang diusir Kangin. Tapi kalau memang one shoot langsung jadi hebat juga anaknya.

"tapi katanya Kibum pernah mencium Kyuhyun" ucapan Ryeowook itu langsung membuat pasangan alpha dan beta itu membeku di tempat.

"malah sudah pernah melihat Kyu nyaris telanjang" Changmin hanya bergumam pelan tapi Hankyung tetap dapat mendengarnya.

Hankyung mengusap lehernya pelan. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi dengan beberapa bilur keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. "leherku tidak akan selamat kali ini" gumam Hankyung ngeri. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaiamana seringai mengerikan kangin saat mematahkan lehernya dan tawa jahat Leeteuk saat mengkulitinya. Mungkin jika kedua alpha itu tahu mereka akan segera memesan jaket bulu serigala.

"ngomong – ngomong" Sungmin berjalan mendekati Hankyung. "aku menemukan ini di kamar Kibum kemarin. Haruskah kubacakan?" tanya Sungmin menunjukan sebuah kertas yang nampak kucal karena penuh bekas remasan.

"apa itu?" tanya Hankyung. "bacakan saja" lanjutnya.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang. "baiklah" gumamnya pelan. Ia menatap satu persatu mata dalam ruangan itu sebelum akhirnya membuka kertas itu. "angin" Sungmin membacakan judulnya. " Saat angin bertiup…. Ingatkah kau saat pertama kita bertemu?" ujar Sungmin membacakan kertas yang ternyata berisi puisi tersebut. "angin mulai mengaduk isi hatiku" Sungmin terdiam sebentar. "sekarang waktu untuk perpisahan sudah datang" para betina itu mulai meneteskan airmata. "angin lain mulai mengaduk isi hatiku lagi" lanjut Sungmin sambil menyeka air matanya. "angin ini terasa sangat menjengkelkan" Sungmin tahu, angin itu pasti merobek hati Kibum.

Changmin melangkah mendekati Sungmin. Menahan kedua bahu betina itu agar tidak ambruk. "tapi aku tidak punya pilihan, aku harus menerimanya" Changmin membacakan sajak terakhir dalam puisi Kibum. Ia mengambil kertas kusam itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Heechul. "ini tulisan Kibum" ujarnya pelan. Seketika Heechul langsung mendekap kertas kecil itu erat sambil menangis.

-Alpha-

(disarankan sambil dengerin ini www. youtube. (c) (o) (m)/watch?v=kIB_8I-d9nc bacanya pelan-pelan ya. ilangin spasi sblm titik dan kurungnya)

Sesosok serigala hitam bergelung malas di bawah batang pohon Jacaranda. Deru napasnya teratur menandakan ia tengah tertidur pulas. Kibum, serigala itu mengangkat kepalanya begitu kelopak jacaranda jatuh di hidungnya. Ia menengadah, menatap kosong kanopi ungu yang mulai berguguran. Ia berjalan lunglai ke pinggir tebing. Duduk di sana dan menatap kosong hamparan di depannya.

Manik legam itu mengedar datar pada setiap setiap sisi lembah yang mampu dilihatnya. Serigala hitam itu memandang jauh ke utara, menatap gunung tinggi berselimut salju tebal di puncaknya. Gunung itu adalah wilayah Moonlight, wilayah keluarga Kyuhyun.

Kibum melolong panjang namun sendu. Kabut sewarna es menyelimuti tubuhnya, mengubahnya menjadi wujud hybridnya. "hey, bodoh" gumamnya memandang kosong langit. Ia tersenyum miris melihat sepasang kupu – kupu menari di depannya. "aku merindukanmu" gumamnya pelan. Kibum tertawa kecil. "mau aku melolong seratus kalipun kau tidak akan membalasnya kan?" gumamnya sendu.

"bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa yang kau lakukan? Dengan siapa? Kyu di mana kau?" monolog Kibum. Kibum tertawa menyedihkan. Ia memijat dahinya pelan. "aku gila Kyu" gumamnya pelan. "aku gila!" ulangnya berteriak frustasi.

Kibum memandang beberapa rusa yang sibuk beradu di bawah lembah. "sekalipun aku memohon kau tidak akan kembali kan?" gumamnya kosong. "aku ingin memelukmu sekali lagi. Sepertinya kau berhasil mengambil hatiku Kyu" gumamnya menghela napas panjang.

"Kyuhyun" gumam Kibum pelan. Jantan muda itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. "kau curang Kyu, curang!" raung Kibum. Kibum memalingkan wajahnya begitu ia seolah melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya sedih. "ada apa denganku?" gumamnya meremat dadanya sendiri. Kibum meringis sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya benar – benar kesakitan sekarang.

Kibum memejamkan matanya. Ingatannya berputar pada saat pertama ia bertemu Kyuhyun, saat betina putih itu menggigit lengannya kuat. Berputar lagi ke kali pertama Kibum menggendongnya, saat Kyuhyun dibuat pingsan Changmin. Kibum meringis ketika ingatannya kembali pada saat ia dan Kyuhyun melolong bersama di tebing ini, ia tak sepenuhnya mabuk kala itu, ia masih ingat bagaiamana perlakuannya pada Kyuhyun dan bagaimana reaksi manis Kyuhyun.

Rahang Kibum mengatup keras ketika mengingat reaksi pertama ayahnya pada Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh membenci dirinya yang tidak mampu menghentikan ayahnya dulu. Namun setelah ayahnya mau menerima Kyuhyun ada rasa senang menyusupi hatinya. Kibum memandang aliran sungai di pinggir hutan, ia teringat saat ia menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dan Mark dari serangan beruang. Kibum mengulum senyum saat mengingat panggilan manis mark untuknya, 'ayah' bukankah itu menyenangkan? Tan Kibum hanyalah jantan muda kaku yang bahkan tidak pernah berharap dipanggil ayah, apalagi jika yang dipanggil 'ibu' adalah betina secantik dan semanis Kyuhyun.

Memori terus menyerangnya. Darahnya mendidih ketika ingat betapa cemburunya ia melihat Kyuhyun dekat dengan jantan lain, bahkan Changmin pun ia tidak menyukainya. Kibum akui ia cemburu. Ia sangat tidak menyukai Kyuhyun disentuh jantan lain, apalagi Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya miliknya! "argh Kim Kyuhyun sialan!" maki Kibum meninju kuat batang pohon jacaranda di belakangnya.

Karena tinjuan kuat Kibum pohon berbunga biru keunguan itu merontokan bunganya. Guguran bunga itu jatuh seperti rintik hujan di sekitar Kibum. Kibum mendongak dengan mata terpejam. Memori termanisnya bagaikan memori terpahit dalam hidupnya sekarang. Ciumannya, ciuman pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun sekarang terasa begitu pahit ketika menyadari kenyataan pemilik bibir manis candunya itu tak akan kembali lagi. "Kyuhyun" gumam Kibum pelan. Senyum kecut terulas di bibirnya.

"aku" gumam Kibum pelan. Jantan muda itu menghela napas panjang lalu tersenyum menyedihkan. "kurasa aku mencintaimu Kyu" gumamnya makin lirih. Semilir angin memainkan surai Kibum. "bahkan aku cemburu pada angin" gumamnya sambil tertawa seperti orang idiot.

Kibum menghela napas panjang. Ia kembali berjalan ke pinggir tebing. Duduk di sana dengan kedua kakinya berayun ringan di bawah tebing. "aku lelah Kyu. Mungkin aku tidak pernah diijinkan untuk bahagia" gumamnya lirih. Ia tiba – tiba tertawa kecil membayangkan Kyuhyun akan mengomel sepanjang hari hanya karena ucapannya barusan. Kyuhyun tidak suka membicarakan tentang takdir, bagi betina putih itu hidup merupakan pilihan, bukan sesuatu yang mutlak harus lurus.

Kibum menatap kosong langit biru yang kini seolah mengejeknya. Langit biru yang mengingatkannya pada manik indah Kim Kyuhyun. "curang jika hanya aku yang menjadi idiot begini" ujarnya menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Direbahkannya tubuhnya di tanah. Badannya lelah, otaknya lelah terlebih hatinya. Kelopak jacaranda kembali berguguran. Sebuah kelopak gugur menutupi mata kiri Kibum. Kibum tersenyum tipis, dipejamkannya matanya tenang. "apa kau juga menderita?" gumamnya lirih. Diambilnya kelopak bunga itu lembut. "jangan menderita" gumamnya mencium bunga berwarna biru ke unguan itu lalu membiarkannya diterbangkan angin.

Kibum kembali memejamkan matanya. Menenangkan batinnya yang terus bergejolak gusar. "jangan menderita, jangan menangis bodoh" ujarnya mencoba mengulas senyum. "selama kau tertawa, meskipun bukan karena aku" hatinya teriris pedih. "aku juga akan mencari kebahagianku sendiri" bisiknya pada angin.

Kibum mendudukan tubuhnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon jacaranda di belakangnya. Ia lelah, ia butuh sandaran. Perlahan manik legamnya tertutup saat semilir angin menyentuh kulitnya. Ia jadi membayangkan sentuhan angin itu adalah pelukan Kyuhyun untuknya. Kibum buru – buru menggeleng. Tekadnya sudah bulat, dan ia tidak ingin menyesalinya. Manik legamnya kembali terlihat, namun hanya kekosongan tanpa jiwa yang terefleksi di sana.

Angin berhembus kuat, menerbangkan guguran kelopak Jacaranda. Kibum memandang kosong guguran Jacaranda yang kini diterbangkan angin, menari – nari layaknya ombak lautan. Jantan bersurai gelap itu memejamkan manik kelamnya begitu kelopak – kelopak itu tak terlihat lagi. "selamat tinggal" gumamnya tersenyum tipis. "cinta pertamaku" lanjutnya lirih.

 _ **-END-**_

Puisi angin itu asli puisinya Kibum loh, bukan karangan Wolfie. Jaman di full house itu.

Yosh terimakasih untuk semua pembaca setia Alpha, baik reviewer atau siders. Ini ff debut Kihyun ku dan aku masih ga percaya dengan feedbacknya sampe sekarang. Sangat melebihi ekspetasiku dengan kurang lebih 30 review/chap itu luar biasa! Ini adalah ff paling gak ngaret yang saya buat. Ff chapterd kedua yang berhasil saya selesaikan dan bisa diupdate tiap minggu wkwkw

Mungkin ada beberapa bahasa yang susah di mengerti bagi yang tidak terbiasa dengan anjing. Karena saya akui saya banyak menggunakan bahasa tubuh anjing di sini. Kalau memang tidak dapat dimengerti saya mohon maaf

Saya juga mau berterimakasih pada kakak saya, Shadows Kim yang sudah mengenalkan tentang Kibum lebih dalam

Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semua pembaca yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu persatu. Wolfie keterima di kedokteran hewan, pengen cepet" pegang serigala ato macan hehe. jadi mungkin untuk ff selanjutnya bakal lama. Setidaknya sampai Wolfie bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan baru. Dan lagi leptop Wolfie abis dibanting kucing wolfie jd buat ngetik agak susah spasinya.

Berhubung ini ngepasin hari raya, Wolfie ucapin selamat merayakan bagi yang merayakannya. Jangan lupa bagi opor sama kupatnya ya ^_^b

Sekian terima kasih. Sampai jumpa di ff berikutnya :*

 **_REVIEW_JUSEYO_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gak jadi End ding TBC aja yah :P

 _ **-TBC-**_


	9. The Winter

Hari demi hari berganti, bulan demi bulan terus berubah dengan cepat. Seekor serigala dewasa berwarna coklat tembaga berjalan tenang melintasi hutan. Manik hezelnya memandang sendu ke atas, menatap sehelai daun kering berwarna coklat kekuningan. Maniknya mengikuti bagaimana daun itu terlepas dari rantingnya, melayang – layang lalu jatuh di depan kakinya, tepat di hamparan putih salju. Serigala dewasa itu menghela napas panjang.

Seekor serigala lain menghampirinya. Serigala berwarna hitam dengan tubuh ramping khas betina itu menundukan kepalanya sejenak lalu kabut hitam berkilau melingkupinya. Serigala hitam itu, Jaejoong mengulas senyum tipis namun menyesakan. "aku sudah mencari di selatan dan barat daya" lapornya.

Kabut sewarna tembaga melingkupi serigala satunya. Hankyung, serigala coklat itu hanya menghela napas. "tidak ada tanda – tanda rusa?" tanya Hankyung diangguki Jaejoong. Baik di barat laut maupun barat juga tidak ada tanda – tanda makanan" timpal Hankyung.

Tak lama berselang seekor serigala abu – abu dengan garis hitam sepanjang punggungnya tiba – tiba menyusul. Kabut sewarna granit melingkupinya. "timur dan tenggara tidak menunjukan tanda – tanda rusa. Sepertinya seluruh rusa bermigrasi ke utara tahun ini" lapor Yunho.

Hankyung mengambil daun kering yang sedari tadi diamatinya. "bahkan ini baru awal musim dingin. Tapi kita sudah tidak menemukan apapun, bagaimana kita bisa bertahan hidup untuk bulan – bulan kedepan?" gumam Hankyung memandang langit yang mulai terisi rintik salju.

Jaejoong melirik suaminya minta pendapat, tapi suaminya tidak menanggapinya. "hanya utara dan timur laut yang belum kita lihat. Sepertinya utara, dibalik gunung ini terdapat lembah yang menyimpan cukup makanan bagi para rusa itu" ujar Jaejoong mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"utara ya" gumam Hankyung, sang alpha kembali menghela napas. "utara dan timur laut wilayah Moonlight" gumamnya pelan.

"kita bisa memasuki wilayah mereka diam – diam" saran Yunho.

"lalu mencuri?" tanya Hankyung sangsi membuat Yunho meneguk ludahnya. Hankyung kembali menghela napas, mungkin memang itulah satu – satunya jalan keluar. "sudahlah kita kembali dulu. Yun, besok kau dan aku menyusup ke sana. Jae kau jaga istriku, dia pasti tidak akan bisa tenang jika tahu aku ke utara" perintah Hankyung setelah lama menimbang.

"tidak membawa Changmin dan Kibum?" tanya Jaejoong. Kedua serigala muda itu cukup bisa diandalkan dalam hal seperti ini, apalagi setelah para orang tua itu tau kebiasaan berbahaya anak mereka.

Hankyung menggeleng. "tidak, bayangkan saja bagaimana jika mereka bertemu Kyu. Aku… aku hanya tak ingin Kibum semakin terpuruk" jawabnya lirih. "ayo kembali" ia berubah menjadi wujud serigalanya lalu berjalan tenang diikuti kedua sahabatnya di belakangnya. "lagipula cara terbaik menyusup adalah dengan membawa sedikit pasukan"

-Alpha-

Sesuai dengan kesepakatan Hankyung dan Yunho pergi ke utara pagi – pagi buta. Sebagai serigala alpha ia tak tega dengan keadaan rakyatnya yang mulai sakit karena kurang makan daging. Hanya Changmin dan Kibum yang masih segar – segar saja. Hankyung heran dengan kedua anak itu, mereka tidak mirip dengan serigala kebanyakan, terlalu bisa survive malah. Mereka tidak masalah makan umbi dan jamur, dengan tubuh serigala sebesar itu mereka bisa memanjat pohon demi telur – telur burung kecil, mereka bisa mencium bau pengerat yang bersembunyi jauh di dalam salju, mereka bisa menjebol lapisan es tebal lalu berenang di air es demi ikan segar, bahkan saat semuanya mengabaikan sebatang kayu lapuk mereka akan membongkarnya dan memakan larva – larva penuh kalori di dalamnya. Sepertinya ia dan Yunho terlalu sibuk sampai melewatkan semua perkembangan anak mereka.

"memikirkan apa?" tanya Yunho melirik sahabatnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Hankyung menghentikan langkahnya, ia memasukan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku lalu memandang langit. "kita terlalu sibuk sampai kita tidak memantau perkembangan anak kita sama sekali" gumamnya memandang dahan – dahan kering di atasnya.

Yunho ikut menghela napas. "ku pikir kau benar Han. Kita melewatkan banyak hal" timpalnya. "apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Kibum yang terpilih menjadi alpha?" tanya yunho menatap Hankyung.

Hankyung diam sejenak. "aku tetap akan membantunya, dengan begitu anaknya tidak akan kekurangan kasih sepertinya" jawab Hankyung mengulum senyum membayangkan memiliki banyak cucu.

"kau membayangkan cucumu?" tebak Yunho tepat sasaran. "hah aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa cucuku, anakku sendiri hanya pacaran dengan makanan" decak Yunho kesal. Changmin tak pernah menunjukan ketertarikan pada betina dan itu membuat orang tuanya cukup kawathir.

Hankyung terkekeh pelan. "Changmin sepertinya memang seperti itu Yun. Tapi sepertinya ia bisa menjadi ayah yang baik" ujarnya tersenyum. "aku ragu dengan Kibum. Aku tidak pernah ada sebagai ayahnya" gumam Hankyung.

Yunho memandang Hankyung dalam diam. Ia tidak bisa melihat sahabatnya terpuruk begini. Ia menghampiri hankyung lalu menepuk bahunya. "sudahlah. Ayo kita jalan lagi." Ajak Yunho mencoba menenangkan jantan yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Berjam – jam mereka terus berjalan tanpa berhenti. Mereka sadar mereka sudah memasuki wilayah Moonlight. Mereka mengikuti bau bangkai yang ditemukan, mereka sendiri perlu makan sebelum mencuri. Kedua petinggi itu menggunakan wujud serigalanya untuk mengendap. Keduanya mengumpat dalam hati begitu mangsa mereka sudah diambil beruang terlebih dahulu, terpaksa mereka harus menunggu hingga beruang itu selesai, berharap saja masih ada sisanya.

Kedua serigala dewasa itu tersentak kaget mendengar suara lolongan keras disusul dengan munculnya segrombolan serigala. Hankyung dan Yunho menatap tak percaya dua ekor serigala muda dan seekor serigala dewasa menantang beruang besar itu. Mereka berputar – putar di sekitar beruang sambil menyalak keras.

Ketiga serigala itu terus mengacau di depan si beruang, sesekali mereka melompat mundur jika si beruang mengayunkan cakarnya. Hankyung dan Yunho saling pandang, mereka terlalu tidak percaya ada kawanan senekat itu. Keduanya semakin melotot melihat seekor serigala putih tiba – tiba melompat ke punggung beruang lalu mengoyaknya disusul dua serigala besar lainya menggigit bagian lainya. Beruang itu sadar akan kalah jika terus melawan, ia segera melarikan diri begitu serigala dipunggungnya melepaskannya.

Hankyung meneguk ludahnya begitu serigala yang paling gagah di sana melolong. Oh dia sangat tahu siapa pemilik lolongan kuat dan berat itu. Tanpa sadar telinganya merunduk menyadari siapa para serigala itu. Serigala abu – abu gelap, serigala putih bersih, serigala coklat, serigala coklat keabu-abuan, serigala kuning pucat dan yang paling dikenalnya serigala putih dengan ujung telinga dan ekor kehitaman yang kini sedang mencuri – curi makan bersama seekor serigala tanggung sebelum kedua serigala alpha itu menggigit pelan telinganya.

Yunho merunduk dalam. Mereka ke sini untuk mencuri, dan sialnya para tuan rumah itu sudah muncul, Moonlight sudah di hadapan mereka. Kedua serigala dewasa itu tersentak kaget mendengar geraman di belakang mereka . keduanya langsung melompat berbalik. Mereka terkejut menemukan seekor serigala jantan berwarna coklat eboni dengan manik biru tua menatap nyalang mereka.

Donghae, serigala bermanik biru tua itu menggeram keras. Ia melangkah maju, makin memojokan kedua petinggi Shadowsong itu. Ia menggeram kuat, menunjukan gigi – gigi runcingnya. Geramannya memancing anggota Moonlight lainnya mendekat kecuali kedua alpha, Kyuhyun dan Mark yang masih setia menonton.

Untuk pertama kalinya Hankyung merasa terintimidasi oleh serigala muda. Kangin benar – benar mendidik anak – anaknya dengan hebat. Rahang Hankyung mengatup kuat. Satu – satunya jalan ke luar hanyalah menyerah, tapi ia masih punya harga diri untuk tidak merendah di depan teman yang diusirnya. Yunho menggeram melawan membuat Hankyung kembali harus berpikir keras. Ini salahnya memasuki wilayah orang, dan jika ia melawan ia tak yakin bisa menang kali ini. Hankyung memejamkan matanya mendengar geraman – geraman para serigala muda itu makin keras.

Yunho nyaris saja menyerang salah satu dari mereka jika saja ia tidak terperangah dulu melihat Hankyung merendahkan kepalanya. Yunho menatap bingung Hankyung namun akhirnya juga melakukan hal yang sama, merendahkan kepalanya serendah mungkin dengan telinga terlipat erat sementara ekornya mengantung lemas.

Kangin dan Leeteuk mengernyit bingung sementara Kyuhyun terperangah kaget, bahkan Mark yang tadi harus memanjat dahan untuk melihat Hankyung dan Yunho langsung terjatuh. Kangin dan Leeteuk berubah menajdi wujud hybrid mereka. "Donghae cukup" perintah Kangin menghentikan geraman para serigala muda itu.

Leeteuk berjalan mendekati Hankyung. Betina bersurai abu – abu keperakan itu berjongkok di depan Hankyung. "ada apa denganmu Han?" tanyanya bingung dan kawathir. Hankyung yang dikenalnya meski pasrah dibully bukan berarti ia mau merendah pada yang lebih muda. "bicaralah" pintanya lembut setelah menyuruh anak – anaknya menyingkir meski Donghae sempat menggeram tidak setuju.

Hankyung dan Yunho berubah menjadi wujud hybrid mereka. "kau tidak membunuhku Teuk?" tanya Hankyung ragu.

Leeteuk mengulum senyum. "konyol, bagaimana mungkin aku membunuhmu Han?" kekehnya. Leeteuk baru saja hendak berbicara lagi namun suara perut Yunho sudah menyela. Leeteuk tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat Yunho memalingkan wajahnya. Alpha betina Moonlight itu melirik suaminya sementara yang dilirik hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh lalu mengambil start makan. "berapa lama kalian tidak makan daging?" tanya Leeteuk perhatian.

Yunho dan Hankyung saling lirik. "sejak salju pertama" jawab Yunho.

"astaga lebih dari dua minggu lalu kan? Ayo makan!" Leeteuk menyeret paksa Hankyung dan Yunho ke hadapan bangkai yang sudah dikerubungi anggota Moonlight. "apa aku harus menyuapi kalian?" tanya Leeteuk mengedip nakal.

Buru – buru Hankyung dan Yunho menggeleng, menyuapi dalam kamus serigala berarti makan dari mulut ke mulut. Hankyung dan Yunho memilih duduk dengan wujud serigala mereka. Mereka lebih baik menunggu semua anggota Moonlight selesai makan. Di dalam Moonlight mereka tidak punya kedudukan.

Kangin mendengus melihat istrinya mengkawathirkan kedua teman mereka. Ia menginjak perut rusa itu sementara mulutnya mencengkram kuat kakinya. Dengan sekali tarikan kuat Kangin mematahkan kaki berisi daging segar itu. Ia membawa potongan daging besar itu lalu meletakannya di depan Hankyung dan Yunho. Ketiga pasang manik beda warna itu saling tatap. Kangin menyodorkan paha rusa itu dengan kaki depannya lalu berubah menjadi wujud hybridnya. "aturan di Moonlight, semua harus makan" ujarnya sambil menyeka sedikit bekas darah di mulutnya lalu melangkah ke sebuah pohon besar dan tertidur di bawahnya.

Hankyung dan Yunho saling bertatapan bingung. Tidak enak juga kalau mereka menolak akhirnya mereka memakan paha rusa itu. Sementara itu Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mengamati betapa rakusnya kedua pimpinan Shadowsong.

-Alpha-

"sampai kapan mereka akan mengikuti kita?" gerutu Donghae melirik sinis kedua jantan yang berjalan di belakang ayahnya. Tidak ada yang peduli pada gerutuannya membuat jantan muda itu cemberut. "Kyu~" rengek Donghae memeluk adiknya manja.

"apaan sih kak" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan kakaknya. "Yoochuuun~" pekik Kyuhyun merengek.

Yoochun yang merasa namanya terpanggil hanya tersenyum. Jantan bersurai coklat abu – abu itu langsung menubruk sepasang kakak adik itu hingga jatuh bergulung – gulung di salju. "rasakan" kekehnya langsung berlari menjauh dengan tubuh serigalanya.

"Yoochun jangan apa – apakan Donghae!" seru Eunhyuk tidak terima. Betina itu langsung berubah menjadi wujud serigalanya dan mengejar Yoochun diikuti Mark yang memang selalu menjadi tim rusuh.

"Yak Yoochun jelek rambutku kusut kan!" jerit Kyuhyun kesal.

"sini kakak bantu" Donghae hendak merapikan rambut panjang adiknya namun ditepis duluan. Kyuhyun tiba – tiba berubah menjadi wujud serigalanya dan melompat menggigit telinga Donghae. "Kyu lepaaas!" seru Donghae mendorong tubuh serigala Kyuhyun yang menggigit telinganya.

Kangin hanya menghela napas melihat kerusuhan packnya. Manik abu – abunya hanya mengedar malas menatap para serigala muda yang saling berkejaran di tengah salju. Para serigala muda itu susah diatur, bahkan yang sudah beristri semacam Donghae pun tidak akan bisa diam. Kangin makin malas melihat Shindong ikut – ikutan bermain. Kangin menoleh kebelakang, menatap bingung istrinya yang menorong punggungnya dengan kaki – kaki serigalanya. "apa? kau mengataiku terlalu jaga image?" tanya Kangin menatap manik biru istrinya.

Leeteuk memutar bola matanya malas. Sekali lagi ia mendorong paha Kangin dengan moncongnya sebelum bergabung dengan anak – anaknya. Serigala putih itu bergulung – gulung karena diserang semuanya. Leeteuk menghindar, menggigit ekor Mark lalu menyeretnya sebelum berlari menghindari kejaran Eunhyuk dan Yoochun.

Buk

Sebuah bola salju mengenai wajah Kangin. "maaf ayaaah~!" itu suara Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang begitu melihat ayahnya hanya mengusap wajahnya malas. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat kakaknya sudah dilumpuhkan Yoochun. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung begitu sebuah bayangan besar menutupi tubuhnya. Betina putih itu menoleh ke belakang. "hua ayah ampuuuun~!" jerit Kyuhyun berusaha mengelak dari Kangin yang tiba – tiba menggelitikinya. Kyuhyun langsung mengunakan wujud serigalanya untuk kabur namun Kangin dan yang lain mengejarnya dengan wujud serigala masing – masing.

Leeteuk menubruk suaminya. Mengungkung tubuh besar suaminya itu diantara kaki – kakinya. Dengan cepat para serigala muda itu menyerbu Kangin. Menggigit jahil seluruh bagian tubuh Kangin. Kangin berontak, menendangi tubuh kecil istrinya lalu melarikan diri dari para serigala nakal itu. Kangin berbalik menubruk Leeteuk namun para serigala muda itu lebih memihak alpha betina mereka sehingga berakhirlah Kangin berbaring menyerah dengan paha terbuka lebar dan lidah terjulur keluar, nampak bodoh untuk ukuran seekor alpha.

Hankyung dan Yunho yang melihat semua itu hanya terdiam. Semua gossip tenang betapa mengerikannya Moonlight seolah hilang begitu melihat adegan kekeluargaan ini. Hal seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi di Shadowsong. Gap usia benar – benar terasa jika di Shadowsong, yang muda harus menghormati yang tua, itu hukum mutlak. Hankyung menatap sendu Kangin dan Donghae yang saling menjahili. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir ia menggoda Kibum dan bermain dengan putranya itu. 'apa ini keluarga yang sebenarnya?' batin Hankyung sendu

-Alpha-

Malam semakin larut. Rembulan tak nampak di langit malam karena tertutup mendung. Seisi Moonlight ditambah Yunho dan Hankyung berkumpul di dalam sebuah gua. Hankyung dan Yunho tak jadi pulang karena tadi tiba – tiba terjadi badai salju. Hankyung benar – benar malu dengan dirinya sendiri, Moonlight memperlakukannya dengan baik meskipun masih agak canggung kecuali Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk.

Kangin menguap lebar. Direnggangkannya tubuhnya yang mulai kaku karena dingin. Alpha Moonlight itu mengernyit melihat Yunho dan Hankyung masih duduk di pinggir api unggun dengan memeluk lutut masing – masing, terlihat jelas mereka kedinginan. "kalian tidak tidur?" tanya Kangin sambil menguap.

Hankyung dan Yunho menggeleng. Mereka masih merasa tidak pantas saja. Kangin berjalan menghampiri mereka lalu duduk di sebelah Hankyung. "tidurlah" perintah Kangin.

Yunho melirik Kangin yang menatapnya. Ia rasa kangin hanya menyuruhnya. Manik kelamnya ganti memandang Hankyung, sang alpha masih diam memandang api unggun. "aku akan tidur" jawabnya berubah menjadi wujud serigalanya lalu meringkuk di dekat kawanan. Ia rasa kedua alpha itu butuh bicara sendiri.

"apa yang membawamu ke mari?" tanya Kangin. Sejak tadi ia tidak menanyakan alasan kedua penyusup itu tiba – tiba muncul di wilayahnya.

Hankyung menghela napas panjang. "tidak ada makanan yang tersisa di teritoriku" jawab Hankyung.

"oh jadi kalian mau mencuri?" tanya Kangin tepat sasaran.

Hening. Kedua alpha itu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing – masing. "kenapa kau tidak menyerangku?" tanya Hankyung setelah sekian lama diam.

"untuk apa?" tanya Kangin tak peduli. Ia sibuk membersihakan sela giginya dengan lidi.

"aku menyusup" jawab Hankyung hanya dibalas gumaman. "kenapa kau tidak mengusirku?" setidaknya jika Kangin yang menyusup ia pasti sudah mengusirnya.

"kenapa harus?" – masih tidak peduli.

"karena pernah aku mengusirmu" lirih Hankyung menarik kedua lututnya merapat pada dadanya.

Kangin menghela napas panjang. "aku tidak merasa" jawabnya berbuah kernyit bingung Hankyung. "aku yang meninggalkan Shadowsong. Aku tidak tertarik pada Heechul" terang Kangin.

"lalu kenapa kau menerima tantangan duelku?" tanya hankyung tidak mengerti.

"demi gengsi saja. Dan aku tidak suka caramu memerlakukan Leeteuk yang menolongku, lagipula aku benar – benar tida tertarik pada Heechul. Bisa hancur hidupku di tangannya" terang kangin malas. Heechul itu mengerikan di matanya. Heran saja ia melihat Hankyung masih utuh selama 25 tahun ini. "jika kau lupa aku memang selalu ingin keluar dari peraturan para tetua bodoh itu" lanjut Kangin malas.

Hankyung terbengong lama. "bodohnya aku mendendam sendiri selama ini" gumamnya meruntuki kebodohannya. Alpha Shadowsong itu jadi teringat semasa mereka muda kangin suka sekali ke luar dari teritori, hampir mirip dengan Kibum sekarang. Kangin juga sejak muda selalu mengajaknya untuk membuat pack baru.

"kau memang bodoh Han" komentar Kangin dibalas decakan kesal Hankyung.

Hankyung menunduk, ia sedikit melirik Kangin yang masih asik membersihkan sela giginya dengan lidi. Manik hezel itu melirik ke arah Yunho dan anggota Moonlight lainnya yang sudah tidur. "hey" panggil Hankyung dibalas gumaman Kangin. "kembalilah ke Shadwosong" pinta Hankyung.

Kangin mengernyit. "tidak bisa" jawabnya. Ia dapat mendengar Hankyung menghela napas panjang. "Moonlight mempunyai hubungan erat dengan Eiensire" lanjut Kangin menatap lurus ke manik hezel Hankyung.

Hankyung terkesikap kaget. Ia menatap Kangin bingung, tak percaya dan takjub. "bagaimana mungkin?" gumamnya tak bisa memikirkan hipotesis yang mungkin bisa terjadi. "mereka tahu kau dari Sadowsong?" tanya Hankyung.

Kangin mengangguk. "ya, mereka tahu" jawab nya lugas.

Hankyung terdiam tak percaya. Eiensire dan Shadowsong merupakan cerita lama. Eiensire merupakan pack besar yang terletak jauh di utara Shadowsong. Eiensire jugalah yang merupakan induk Shadowsong. Kurang lebih pada zaman kakek Hankyung terjadi perebutan posisi alpha di pack besar itu. Perebutan tersebut menyebakan terusirnya tiga sekawan Tan, Jung dan Kim. Ketiga sekawan itu akhirnya mendirikan Shadowsong. Kurang lebih cerita yang sama terjadi pada Moonlight.

"sumpah serigala adalah tidak membiarkan yang terusir kembali" ujar Kangin memecah keheningan. "Shadowsong berinduk pada mereka, dan Moonlight berinduk pada kalian. Bukankah begitu?" tanya Kangin memandang sahabatnya.

Hankyung masih diam menyimak. "lalu bagaimana kau bisa memasuki hati mereka?" tanya Hankyung tidak mengerti.

Kangin tersenyum. "aku punya dua anak yang hobi hilang" ujarnya menatap teduh kedua anaknya yang saling meringkuk menghangatkan. Hankyung ikut memandang serigala coklat eboni dan putih itu. Ia tidak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Kangin. "dua atau tiga tahun lalu Donghae hilang berbulan – bulan. Kau tahu di mana kami menemukannya?" tanya Kangin mengulum senyum.

"Eiensire" gumam Hankyung menerka. Jantan bersurai tembaga itu langsung kehilangan kata – kata begitu tidak ada bantahan dari Kangin. "bagaimana bisa dia masih hidup? Harusnya alpha di sana sudah membunuhnya" lanjutnya heran.

"lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kangin menatap Hankyung jenaka. Hankyung memalingkan pandangannya. Ia tidak bisa membunuh Kyuhyun, itu kenyataanya. "yang berwarna kuning pucat itu anak dari beta sebelumnya, sekaligus adik dari alpha Eiensire yang sekarang" ujar Kangin sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk.

Hankyung tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. ia hanya menatap Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun bergantian. "bagaimana kalian bisa mendapatkannya?" tanya Hankyung menatap Kangin lekat.

"dia sendiri yang datang pada kami. Aku tidak begitu tahu apa yang Donghae lakukan pada para serigala tua itu, tapi ia mendapatkan hati mereka. Kau tahu saat kami datang kami malah disambut meriah. Agak susah memang untuk membawa Eunhyuk, tapi pada akhirnya dia melepas kemewahannya dan hidup susah dengan kami. Yah setelah itu kami membuat aliansi. Aku sering ke sana untuk mengajari Yesung, si alpha baru Eiensire" terangnya panjang.

Hankyung merenung lama. Anak sulung Kangin bahkan mampu mendamaikan Eiensire yang terkenal keras pada peraturan. Ia saja yang sudah setua ini tidak punya keberanian untuk menghubungi pack itu, walau ia tidak punya memori di sana.

Kangin menyeringai melihat sahabatnya hanya diam merenung seperti orang bodoh. "jadi Han, apa yang anak gadisku lakukan? Ada dia mengacaukan semua aturan yang kalian buat?" tanyanya terkekeh. "oh, atau mungkin mendapatkan hati salah satu jantan muda di sana?" lanjutnya menatap Hankyung jenaka.

Hankyung memutar bola matanya malas. Ia merebahkan badannya lalu menatap langit – langit gua. "asal kau tahu anakmu itu benar – benar hebat dalam mengacau tatanan hidup" jawabnya malas. Hidup packnya yang datar – datar saja berubah tidak beraturan sejak Kyuhyun datang.

Kangin tertawa keras hingga Kyuhyun memekik memarahinya. Kangin masih berusaha menahan tawanya dengan membekap mulutnya. "benarkah? Apa saja yang dilakukannya?" tanya Kangin setelah bisa mengontrol tawanya. Ia bisa membayangkan segala macam kerusuhan yang disebabkan Kyuhyun.

Hankyung mendengus keras. "tentu saja mengacau. Sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menentukan alpha selanjutnya karena anakmu" gerutu Hankyung.

"berarti kalian melewatkan musim kawin?" tanya Kangin diangguki Hankyung. "wah berarti kau harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi untuk pensiun" ujar Kangin jenaka. Jantan agak tambum itu ikut merebah dan menatap langit – langit gua.

Hankyung mendengus malas. Padahal ia sudah berjanji pada Heechul, tapi karena Kyuhyun ia harus mengundurnya lagi. "bagaimana caramu bertahan hidup?" tanya Hankyung.

"kau sudah lihat seharian ini" jawab Kangin. Seharian Hankyung dan Yunho mengikuti mereka dan melihat bagaimana cara mereka bertahan hidup. "Shadowsong begitu mencintai kemewahan. Kau harus menampar mereka" lanjut Kangin santai.

Hankyung menghela napas panjang. "mungkin bisa pada para jantan. Tapi para betina itu terlalu cerewet dengan kulit mereka" jawab Hankyung mengingat istrinya tidak pernah lepas dari apa yang dinamakan perawatan kulit.

Kangin kembali tertawa. "hey bodoh, kau tidak lihat istri, putri dan menantuku?" tanya Kangin. "saat aku mengambil Kyuhyun aku tidak melihat ada betina yang memiliki kulit lebih cantik, cerah dan segar dari mereka" lanjutnya kembali terkekeh. "keluargaku seperti itu karena mereka mau berusaha untuk mencari makan, mereka selalu bergerak, dan mereka juga tidak masalah makan buah, umbi bahkan daun dan rumput. Bukan duduk diam sambil kipas – kipas"

Hankyung melirik malas Kangin. "bagian terakhir kau menyindir istriku?"

"yah kurang lebih begitu" jawab Kangin terkekeh.

Hankyung mendengus. "aku merindukannya" gumam Hankyung pelan.

"baru juga satu hari" cibir Kangin.

"mungkin bawaan bayi" Kangin mengernyit tak paham. "apa aku belum memberitahumu kalau dia sedang hamil tua?" tanya Hankyung.

"APA HEECHUL HAMIL!?" teriak Kangin kaget. Kangin langsung meringis begitu beberapa anggota menggeram karena tidurnya terganggu. "aku harus menemuinya besok" ujarnya jenaka.

"katanya kau tidak ingin kembali" gumam Hankyung malas. Ia mau tidur saja.

"memang tidak kembali, tapi sumpah itu tidak termasuk soal membuat aliansi kan?" tanya Kangin membuat Hankyung langsung menegakan tubuhnya. "aku akan mengajari kalian cara bertahan hidup. Dan soal menampar serahkan pada kami" ujarnya menyeringai.

Hankyung mengernyit tak paham namun akhirnya tersenyum juga. "terimakasih teman!" ujarnya tersenyum lebar.

-Alpha-

"apa!?" teriak Donghae tidak percaya. Manik biru tuanya menatap ayah dan ibunya bodoh. "Shadowsong!? Apa ibu menendang kepala ayah semalam!?" tanya Donghae masih tidak menurunkan nadanya.

Kangin memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah satu jam anak sulungnya itu berteriak pagi ini. "iya, kita akan ke Shadowsong Kim Donghae" ujar Kangin menjelaskan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"tidak mau! Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengambil adikku!" teriak Donghae untuk kesekian kalinya pula. Sementara Kyuhyun si objek perdebatan hanya duduk di batang tumbang dengan tampang malas.

Hankyung dan Yunho hanya berdiri cukup jauh dari kedua jantan beda usia itu. Mereka tidak ingin ikut campur, walau mereka juga berharap Kangin bisa melunakan hati putranya. "aku tidak akan membiarkan jantan busuk itu menyentuh adikku" geram Donghae.

Semuanya saling lirik, Donghae mulai serius rupanya. Jantan muda menegakan badanya, menatap nyalang ayahnya sementara ekor dan telinganya menegak tinggi. Leeteuk yang melihat ajakan duel anaknya itu langsung maju, menggeram pada anaknya dengan ekor yang ia tegakan horizontal. "jadi itu alasanmu Kim Donghae? Anak perempuanku sudah cukup umur untuk berpasangan" geram Leeteuk. Ucapannya cukup untuk memberikan penekanan pada Donghae.

Hankyung buru – buru menghampiri Kangin. "kau tidak menghentikan mereka?" tanya Hankyung kawathir jika dua serigala dengan hubungan darah itu saling serang. Lain halnya dengan Hankyung yang kawathir Kangin justru nampak tenang.

"tidak, adikku masih kecil" geram Donghae bergerak memutar diikuti Leeteuk, gerakan yang penuh kewaspadaan disetiap lengkahnya. Ucapan Donghae itu sebenarnya diiyani Kangin dalam hati, alpha jantan itu sebenarnya juga belum rela. Tapi mana berani ia membantah istrinya, ia masih butuh semua kakinya untuk berburu.

Leeteuk terus menatap tajam dengan manik birunya yang lebih terang darinya milik anaknya itu. "sampai kapan kau menganggap adikmu kecil?" tanya Leeteuk. Donghae tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggeram.

Kyuhyun mendengus jenuh. Manik biru langitnya melirik Yoochun yang bersandar santai pada batang pinus. Yoochun balas melirik Kyuhyun dengan pandangan nakal, manik kuning itu giliran mengkode Kyuhyun untuk melirik Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Betina bersurai sepunggung itu berdiri dari duduknya. "hanya sampai musim dingin selesai!" serunya menghentikan geraman ibu dan kakanya walau tak lama kemudian kembali saling geram. "Kita akan menjadi anggota Shadowsong sampai musim dingin selesai" ujarnya final.

"tapi Kyu—" Donghae langsung kehilangan kata – katanya begitu mendapat tatapan tajam adiknya.

"sampai kapan kakak posesif padaku? Kakak tidak ingat sudah punya istri?" tanya Kyuhyun melirik Eunhyuk yang tengah meruntuk dalam hati, betina kuning pucat itu benci namanya ikut dalam ucapan Kyuhyun. "kalau orentiasi hidup kakak selalu padaku bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk? Tck kalau aku jadi dia aku akan sangat sedih jika pasanganku terus bertarung demi betina lain. Sekalipun itu adiknya" lanjut Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu disusul Yoochun.

Yoochun menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "mengerjai kakakmu lagi?" godanya dibalas cengiran Kyuhyun.

"kau tidak memikirkan betina yang menyukaimu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun teringat pada betina kuning yang mengaku suka pada kakak angkatnya itu.

Yoochun mengusap kepalanya hingga poni rambutnya terangkat. "entahlah" jawabnya memandang jauh ke depan. "aku merasa tidak punya hak" jawab Yoochun membuat Kyuhyun menunduk juga. Sebenarnya betina itu juga tidak terlal percaya diri untuk bertemu Kibum lagi. "sudah kubilang seharusnya kau jadi alpha" ujar Yoochun terkekeh melihat Donghae yang sibuk memikirkan Eunhyuk. Hanya Kyuhyun yang mampu meredam emosi Moonlight, dan hanya Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat semuanya meledak.

"aku tidak tertarik kak" sahut Kyuhyun malas.

Yoochun tertawa. "padahal calonmu itu juga calon alpha kan? Calon nyonya Tan Kyuhyun" godanya langsung berlari menghindari kejaran Kyuhyun yang mengamuk dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Donghae terdiam lama. Diam – diam ia melirik Eunhyuk yang masih setia duduk disamping Mark. Setelah dipikir – pikir ia memang salah. "Hyuuk maaf ya" rengeknya mendekati Eunhyuk yang pura – pura ngambek.

Hankyung tersenyum aneh melihat keanehan Moonlight. "istri dan putraku itu hobi drama – Auch sayang!" pekik Kangin karena Leeteuk menendang betisnya. "akh aku tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi sayang!" teriak Kangin dramatis.

Leeteuk yang merasa bersalah langsung mendekat. "apa sakit sekali?" tanyanya. Kadang ia tidak bisa mengira – ira kekuatan tendangan mautnya.

Kangin mengangguk dengan tampang melas. "sayang gendong ya" rengeknya.

"kau gila badan sebesar badak begitu minta gendong! Kau mau mematahkan tulangku!?" jerit Leeteuk kali ini mendorong bahu Kangin hingga terjungkal.

-Alpha-

"hwaah kenyangnyaa~" desah Changmin mengusap – usap perutnya. Ia dan Kibum baru saja berburu, kali ini bukan beruang, hanya mangsa kecil – kecil yang kurang beruntung nasibnya. Changmin langsung saja merebah di sofa panjang. "Bum aku tidur ya" pamitnya. Lebih baik ia tidur dan menunggu ayahnya pulang dengan makanan, kalau dapat sih.

Kibum hanya bergumam malas. Ia melepas jaket dan singletnya. Menyeringai kecil menyadari bentuk tubuhnya semakin bagus, musim dingin benar – benar menempa tubuhnya. Ia mengacak surai hitamnya hingga berantakan lalu mematut diri di depan cermin. "pantas saja para betina itu semakin banyak" gumam Kibum menyeringai. Ia semakin digilai para betina dalam packnya. Selain karena tubuhnya bagus, kulit tannya makin menambah kadar keseksiannya.

Tak lama kemudian Kibum mendengus keras. Para betina itu benar – benar berisik dan mengganggu. Sangat banyak dan mulai menganggu perburuannya hingga dia harus minta bantuan Sungmin untuk mengusir mereka. Kalau kata Hankyung tinggal pilih satu maka selesai, tapi kalau kata Heechul memilih satu dari sekian banyak itu bagaikan memilih barang dalam katalog belanja, bentuk,warna, kualitas, harga bahkan diskon harus dipertimbangkan, benar – benar repot.

Suara pintu diketuk pelan. Kibum menyeret tubuhnya malas untuk membuka pintu setelah ia memakai kembali singletnya. Begitu pintu dibuka ia makin malas mendapati tampang dua anak didik ibunya. "bibi meminta kami datang" ujar Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan tak tersirat Kibum.

"dia sedang ke luar" jawab Kibum datar. Sejak pagi ibunya ke luar bersama Jaejoong dan Junsu, sampai sekarang pun belum kembali juga. Mungkin mencari ayahnya yang tidak kunjung pulang dalam dua hari ini.

"kami akan menunggu, kau tidak mempersilahkan kami masuk?" tanya Ryeowook buru – buru berlindung di balik Sungmin. Ia tak pernah menyukai tatapan datar super dingin Kibum.

Kibum mendengus. Ia menyingkir, membiarkan dua betina aneh itu masuk. Tapi Kibum tetap lebih menyukai kedua betina itu dari pada betina lainnya, mereka tidak fanatic pada tubuhnya. "ada Changmin, kalian bisa duduk di atasnya" ujar Kibum melenggang malas ke kamarnya. Baru juga beberapa langkah ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik duduk di dekat Sungmin dan Ryeowook. "hey, kalian tidak mencari pasangan?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengernyit. Tidak biasanya Kibum bertanya soal itu. "kalau aku sih belum ada pikiran, tapi kalau dia menyukai Siwon" jawab Sungmin melirik Ryeowook yang hendak memasukan kerikil ke mulut Changmin yang terbuka lebar.

"eumh Kyu~" igau Changmin menarik Ryeowook yang dikiranya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook langsung melompat menjauh. "Kyuu sini~" igau Changmin lagi. "nyeem nyeem aku belum puas Kyu~" lanjutnya lalu membalikan badannya memunggungi ketiga temannya.

"kyu? Kyuhyun? Belum puas? Astaga jangan – jangan" Ryeowook terkesikap. Ia langsung menatap horror Kibum dan Sungmin bergantian. "jangan – jangan Changmin mimpi jorok tentang Kyu" asumsinya menatap horror dan bodoh ke arah Kibum.

Sungmin yang tadinya sempat kaget namun cepat menguasai diri. "sudahlah jangan mulai lagi Wook" gumamnya memijat pangkal hidungnya. Sepertinya ilmu gossip tak berdasar Heechul mulai merasuki otak si polos Ryeowook.

Suhu ruangan tiba – tiba turun drastis. Kedua betina itu mengusap – usap bahu mereka. "kenapa dingin sekali?" gumam Ryeowook menatap polos seisi ruangan sedangkan Sungmin yang sadar situasi langsung sadar dari mana sumber badai salju dalam ruangan. Sungmin berusumpah akan menjahit mulut Ryeowook setelah ia melihat kilat – kilat berbahaya dari manik kelam Kibum. Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang tadinya duduk di dekat Kibum langsung menyengkir. Aura –aura Kibum bagaikan puluhan mamba hitam yang siap mematuk. "dia mengerikan" bisik Ryewook.

Sungmin melirik sahabatnya ngeri. "semakin mengerikan" gumamnya bersingsut mundur. Imajinasinya memproyeksikan aura Kibum menjadi ular yang semakin lama semakin merayap ke arahnya.

"mmm Kyu seempiit aku tidak bisa masuk uhh" Changmin kembali menginggau.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin melotot horror. "hiiiy!" kedua betina itu berpelukan kuat. Tubuh mereka meremang hebat hanya karena proyeksi imajinasi mereka berubah, ular – ular mamba yang tadinya merayap ke mana – mana langsung berbalik, menyatu membentuk seekor anaconda raksasa di belakang Kibum. "astaga Changmin benar – benar akan mati" gumam Ryeowook ngeri. Ia rasa ular aura Kibum cukup untuk meremukan seluruh tubuh Changmin.

Kibum berdiri tepat di belakang Changmin. ia masih menggeram, menimbang apakah dia memang harus meremukan sahabatnya atau tidak. "emmh nikmat sekali" geraman Kibum makin keras. Ia tidak terlalu peduli pada dua betina yang kini menggigil ketakutan di sudut ruangan.

Kibum mengangkat tinjunya tinggi. "oh astaga! astaga! astaga!" rancau Sungmin ketakutan.

"MUSNAH KAU JUNG CHANGMIN!"

BRAK KRAK

"ASTAGA CHANGMIN REMUK—eh!?" waktu seakan berhenti. Semua menatap kaget kemana tinju Kibum mendarat. Tidak, bukan kepala Changmin. sebuah papan kayu tepat melindungi kepala Changmin meski papan itu langsung hancur begitu kena tinju Kibum, Sungmin dan Ryeowook jadi meringis membayangkan yang hancur berhamburan itu kepala Changmin. "hoek—aku mual" Ryeowook langsung membekap mulutnya.

Kibum menggeram, ia tidak suka acaranya diganggu. Baru saja ia hendak menerkam si penganggu tapi ia sudah terkejut duluan. "Kyuhyun?" gumamnya tak percaya. Kibum mengerjabkan matanya bingung. Sepertinya otaknya mulai konslet.

Kyuhyun mendengus, ia bekacak pinggang dan menatap sengit Kibum. "kau mau membunuh Changmin begitu es balok?" tanyanya kesal. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Kibum. "halo apa ada orang?" tanya Kyuhyun mengetuk dahi Kibum.

Kibum langsung menepis tangan Kyuhyun. Ia masih tidak paham situasi. Ia terlalu jetlang dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun di sini. Berbagai spekulasi berputar – putar di otaknya. Jika Kyuhyun tiba – tiba ada di sini bukankah itu artinya pernyataan perang? Moonlight mampu memusnahkan Shadowsong mengingat mereka mampu melumpuhkan semua penjaga yang merupakan para serigala terbaik dan terkuat pack ini. Tapi ia tidak ingin membohongi dirinya bahwa bagian terdalam dalam hatinya merinduka betina cerewet di depannya ini. "kenapa kau ada di sini?" akhirnya hanya ada kalimat itu yang ke luar dari bibirnya.

"dia akan tinggal di sini" jawab Hankyung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"hoaam~" Changmin menguap lebar. Ia merenggangkan badannya santai. "oh Kyu, sungguh mimpi yang barusan indah sekali" cengirnya tanpa sadar kembali membangunkan sisi gelap Kibum.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook cepat – cepat menahan Kibum. "tapi bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" tanya Sungmin masih menahan lengan kanan Kibum sementara Ryeowook menahan lengan satunya. "iya bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" timpal Ryeowook.

"kami juga akan tinggal di sini selama musim dingin" jawab Kangin berdiri di samping Hankyung sementara anggota keluarganya yang lain berdiri dibelakangnya. Kangin begitu besar dan gagah dengan begitu banyak bekas luka di tubuhnya, para serigala muda itu tentu merasa ngeri, bahkan Kibum sedikit mundur begitu mengetahui seberapa sangarnya Kim Kangin dari jarak dekat.

Changmin langsung berdiri begitu Kangin berbicara tadi. Ia mengendap ke samping Kibum lalu menyikut rusuknya. "calon mertuamu sangar Bum" bisiknya langsung dibalas umpatan pelan Kibum.

Kibum memberanikan diri untuk sedikit lebih maju. "tidak ada konspi—"

"Yoochun!" jerit Junsu kaget. Ia baru saja tiba dan langsung menubruk jantan muda bertampang playboy itu. "astaga aku rindu" gumamnya menguselkan wajahnya di dada Yoochun.

Heechul dan Jaejoong terkejut mendapati seisi Moonlight di rumahnya. "ada apa ini Han?" tanya Heechul menatap bingung suaminya. Jaejoong ingin berlari memeluk Leeteuk tapi dia sendiri bingung situasi macam apa yang dihadapinya ini. Bukankah musim semi lalu kedua alpha jantan itu hampir saling bunuh lagi, lalu kenapa sekarang Kangin merangkul bahu Hankyung santai?

Kibum menatap cemburu Junsu dan Yoochun. Tidak ia tidak cemburu karena kakaknya lebih nyaman dengan Yoochun, hanya saja ia ingin melakukan hal yang sama pada Kyuhyun, sialnya gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk memeluk duluan, lagipula betina putih yang tidak dilihatnya hampir 8 bulan itu sepertinya cuek – cuek saja.

Changmin menyeringai kecil melihat lirikan Kibum berubah antara Junsu dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Ia menarik Ryeowook dan Sungmin menjauh, masuk zona aman dari terkaman Kibum tentunya. "ehem cemburu bilang saja" goda Changmin.

Sungmin yang mengerti isyarat Changmin langsung tersenyum. Sudah jadi rahasia umum bagi semuanya kalau Kibum menyukai Kyuhyun. Kibum itu selalu berkeras sudah bisa melupakan Kyuhyun. Tapi kenyataanya ia selalu dibuat gagal move on oleh sahabat – sahabatnya sendiri. "uluh uluh yang minta dipeluk" timpal Sungmin menggoyang – goyangkan kepalanya aneh.

"gengsinya turunin dong" Ryeowook sengaja membelakangi Kibum, demi apa dia merasakan seekor mamba hitam merayap di punggungnya sekarang.

Kibum memejamkan matanya, ia hanya mencoba meditasi sekarang. Demi apa ia ingin mencabik tenggorokan tim kompor itu. "pa, benar tidak ada konspirasi di sini? Menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai gaia mungkin" ujar Kibum setelah ia mampu mengendalikan diri.

Hankyung mengernyit melihat gerakan – gerakan aneh tiga sekawan di belakang. "tidak, lagipula sepertinya hanya Siwon yang tertarik pada Kyuhyun" jawab Hankyung setelah ia bisa memahami isyarat absurd Changmin. Hechul menahan tawanya melihat Changmin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dengan cengiran super lebarnya senantiasa terpatri.

Telinga berbulu hitam Kibum berkedut tak suka mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Satu – satunya frasa yang paling dibencinya adalah Siwon dan Kyuhyun dalam satu kalimat. Perlahan ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap sadis sahabatnya yang tadinya nyengir lebar kini menutupinya dengan ekspresi seolah bingung. "bagus" timpalnya. Dengan cepat ia berbalik. Menyambar kerah Changmin lalu melemparnya ke arah Sungmin, baru saja ia hendak menjegal kaki Ryeowook tapi betina itu lebih cepat melompat ke atas lemari. Tidak ada yang menjerit selain betina Moonlight. Para anggota Shadowsong sudah terlalu biasa melihat Kibum tiba – tiba anarkis.

Kibum menyeringai melihat hasil karyanya. Ryeowook yang menggigil ketakutan di atas lemari dan Changmin yang menimpa Sungmin, lebih bagusnya bibir mereka kini menempel sempurna."Kyu, Mark, ayo cari makan" ujarnya lempeng seraya meninggalkan ruang tamu diikuti Kyuhyun dan Mark yang meringis kasihan pada Ryewook.

Changmin buru – buru beranjak dari Sungmin. Ia masih bengong, isi otaknya ditendang jauh Kibum barusan. "huweee ciuman pertamaku" tangis Sungmin mengusap brutal bibirnya. "kembalikaaan huwaa mamaaaa!" raung Sungmin menggoncangkan brutal bahu Changmin.

Heechul tak tega melihat anak didiknya meraung tak karauan langsung mendeplak kepala Changmin. "kalau jatuh cari tempat lain Min!" serunya.

Jaejoong tak terima anaknya dipukul langsung maju. "enak saja, salahkan anakmu! Dia yang mulai. Kau ini hamil jangan galak – galak!" ujar Jaejoong melindungi Changmin dari penganiyayaan Heechul.

"Kibum begitu karena Kyuhyun pulang!" jerit Heechul. Hening. Kedua betina dewasa itu saling pandang. Mereka langsung memandang Leeteuk selaku ibu Kyuhyun. "Leeeteeeeuuukkk" desis keduanya bersamaan.

Leeteuk menatap bodoh kedua teman lamanya. "salahku apa?" tanyanya tak berdaya.

Kangin melirik Hankyung dengan ekspresi aneh. "Shadowsong banyak berubah ya" gumamnya tersenyum aneh. "tapi tadi kenapa anakmu mau membunuh anak Jaejoong?" pertanyaan kangin menghentikan adu mulut semuanya.

Sungmin berhenti menangis, ia menatap Changmin penasaran. "tadi kau mimpi apa Min?" tanyanya menyadarkan Changmin.

"oh itu!" Changmin langsung sumringah. "tadi aku mimpi nikmat sekali Ming, ada daging rusa, babi hutan, telur angsa, banteng pokoknya yang enak – enak!" seru Changmin dengan mata berbinar – binar. "lalu ada ikan salmon sebesar ini masuk ke celah sempit, tanganku tidak bisa masuk" lanjut Changmin menunjukan ukuran ikan dalam mimpinya dengan membentangkan tangannya.

Sungmin cengo. "jadi semua tentang makanan?" tanyanya diangguki Changmin. "menyesal aku menghentikan Kibum. Wook ayo pulang!" seru Sungmin menggeret paksa Ryeowook yang masih menggigil selayaknya kucing tercebur kolam.

Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi diam bersingsut menghampiri suaminya. "yang berambut hitam tadi sepertinya ringan tangan" bisiknya merujuk pada Kibum. Donghae mengangguk menyetujuinya, sekali lihat saja ia tahu jantan itu tidak bisa diandalkan dalam banyak hal. Terlebih ia tidak akan membiarkan tangan dingin itu mampir ke tubuh adiknya. Ia perlu menghajar jantan yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya itu.

"aku tahu apa isi otakmu Kim sulung" sela Kangin. Ia menatap lurus ke manik biru tua anaknya. "hajar Tan muda itu sampai habis!" perintahnya berbuah anggukan patuh anak sulungnya.

"apa maksudmu?" seru Hankyung kaget. Ia menatap was – was Kangin. Bisa – bisanya Kangin memberikan perintah seperti itu. "kau mau melenyapkan anakku?" tanya Hankyung geram.

Junsu cepat – cepat menengahi. Ia sangat tahu apa yang di maksud 'hajar' dalam Moonlight. "tenanglah paman" ujar Junsu tersenyum manis. Ia menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk, masih diam tapi otaknya tidak. Setelah dipikir – pikir Kibum memang perlu dihajar. "Hae, Hyuk, pastikan Kibum mati cepat!" serunya seketika Donghae melesat bersama istrinya.

"Junsu kau mau Kibum mati!?" seru Heechul marah.

Junsu tersenyum polos. "bibi lihat saja nanti" ujarnya manis.

 _ **-TBC-**_

Udah panjang kan? Wkwkw ini sebenernya bsa jd 2 chap. Maaf yak lo dri kmarin alurnya cepet terus. Biar cepet ke arc inti. Klo lambat ntar kaya sinet isinya nyesel galau gundah merana hilang smngat hidup trs pgn mati hbs mati jd hantu gentayangan/?

Chap depan udah ga serius" amat kek chap kmrin" ko. Btw updatenya ganti tiap sabtu ya. Ga meyakinkan kalo tiap senin lg.

Ini yg stengahnya siders ya? Ayo dong muncul dong. Penasaran ama isi hati kalian pas baca ff ini. Ntar wolfie ngambek lho/?


	10. Our Eyes

Donghae dan Eunhyuk terus berusaha mencari bau Kyuhyun. "menemukannya?" tanya Eunhyuk. Donghe mendongak, mencoba mencari bau adiknya di udara. Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam dan mereka belum bisa menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Donghae menggeleng. Adiknya itu terlalu pandai menyembunyikan bau. Donghae tersentak begitu menyadari kebodohannya. "cari bau Mark" perintah Donghae. Ia lupa keberadaan bocah penganggu yang selalu menganggu waktu menempel – nempel dengan adik manis – manis pahitnya.

"ketemu!" seru Eunhyuk senang. Keduanya segera berubah menjadi serigala dan menulusuri bau Mark. Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersembunyi di balik sebuah rumah begitu manik mereka menemukan siluet Kyuhyun. "Haeee~" Eunhyuk berusaha menahan Donghae yang sepertinya akan langsung menerjang Kibum.

"lepaskan aku sayang. Aku harus menghajar muka tembok itu!" seru Donghae meronta dari pelukan Eunhyuk.

"diamlah kau mau kita ketahuan lagi?" gerutu Eunhyuk seketika membuat Donghae diam. Meskipun dia kakaknya ia tetap takut dengan keganasan Kyuhyun. Kalau kata Leeteuk Donghae itu natural born cute kalau Kyuhyun natural born evil.

Donghae terus menggerutu melihat kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Tidak dekat sih tapi Kyuhyun selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Kibum dengan bertingkah manis. Donghae cemburu berat, adik cantiknya tidak pernah seperti itu padanya, yang ada ia yang bersikap manis pada Kyuhyunnya.

Sementara Eunhyuk hanya mengerjab tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Demi 3 tahun hidupnya di Moonlight ia tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun semanis itu. Duduk tenang bersandar pada punggung jantan bersurai hitam di belakangnya sementara jemari pucatnya mengelus sayang surai coklat pucat Mark. Rahang Eunhyuk langsung jatuh begitu menyadari jemari Kyuhyun terulur untuk menggengam si jantan. "apa ada fatamorgana? Ke mana si jahil Kyu?" heran Eunhyuk mengucek matanya. "akh Hae jangan menggigitku!" seru Eunhyuk kaget seraya mendeplak kepala suaminya.

Donghae menggerutu tak senang. Ia tetap menggigiti pundak istrinya. Ia benar – benar kesal sekarang. "Hyuuuk adikkku Hyuuk adikkuu" geram Donghae di leher Eunhyuk. Tangannya sudah gatal untuk merobek dada Kibum lalu memakan bulat – bulat jantung jantan brengsek yang merebut perhatian adiknya.

"apa yang kalian lakukan di samping rumahku?" pertanyaan polos Ryeowook sukses membuat Donghae tersungkur saking kagetnya. "kalian mengunt—?"

Donghae langsung membekap mulut ember Ryeowook. "diam kau bocah" desis Donghae.

Ryeowook langsung memberontak. "aku bokan bocah—emph!" dan bibir tipisnya kembali dibekap Donghae.

"Wook kenapa—kalian!?" kaget Sungmin mendapati kedua serigala Moonlight di samping rumah Ryeowook. "ada apa?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Ia hanya tidak mau dibekap Donghae juga.

"Hae hae Hae" pekik Eunhyuk tertahan sambil menepuki paha suaminya brutal.

"apasih?" gerutu Donghae mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk dan seketika manik biru tuanya membola maksimal. "bajingan sialan kupatahkan lehermu kalau dalam lima detik kau tidak berhenti menatap mesum adikku" sumpah Donghae menggeram marah. Donghae makin menggerutu melihat Kibum tak kunjung melepaskan padangannya dari betina yang bersandar pada punggungnya, malah seringai terukir di bibirnya. "sialan akan kukeluarkan seluruh isi perutmu Tan brengsek" umpat Donghae.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan pada sahabatku heh?" tanya Changmin menggeram marah. Manik gelapnya memandang nyalang manik biru tua Donghae. "dan lagi apa yang kalian maksud dengan menghajar tadi?" lanjutnya bergerak memutari Donghae.

Donghae balas menggeram. Keduanya sama – sama beraura alpha, hanya saja Donghae lebih matang. "aku akan memisahkan mereka" jawabnya balas menggeram. Auranya cukup kuat untuk menyaingi aura membunuh Changmin. "begitu musim semi kalian tidak akan melihat adikku lagi" geramnya menatap dingin jantan yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Changmin menggeram keras. Jika Kyuhyun pergi lagi maka Kibum akan kembali membeku hatinya. "enak saja kau mau mengambil Kyuhyun, mentang – mentang kau kakaknya begitu?" tanya Sungmin tiba – tiba berdiri di depan Changmin. Changmin kaget sekaligus bingung dengan Sungmin. Betina bersurai caramel itu nampak sangat serius dengan ucapanya. "padahal untuk ukuran kakaknya Kyuhyun kau pendek juga ya?" komentarnya pedas membuat Changmin dan Ryeowook menahan tawanya sementara Donghae menatapnya malas.

Donghae menggeram. Mengeluarkan aura alphanya yang cukup membuat Ryeowook sembunyi di belakang Changmin. Donghae punya cara untuk mengakali postur tubuhnya. Auranya cukup kuat untuk ukuran calon alpha. "aku berhak atas Kyuhyun" geramnya mengangkat dagunya tinggi sementara manik biru lautnya menatap remeh Sungmin.

Sungmin mendengus keras, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap galak Donghae. "kau hanya takut Kibum mengapa – ngapakan adikmu kan? Tenang saja aku akan dengan senang hati mencacah kebanggan Tan muda itu menjadi seratus bagian jika dia menyentuh dada adikmu" ujar Sungmin yakin.

Changmin tersenyum ngeri. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidup sebagai Kibum yang selalu dikelilingi betina – betina mengerikan, tidak ibunya, tidak temannya, bahkan gadis pujaanya juga mengerikan. Kibum harus benar – benar bisa menjaga tangan dan matanya jika tidak ingin ular kesayangannya menjadi seratus bagian. "setelah Ming mencacahnya aku bisa memaksaknya menjadi sup" timpal Ryeowook polos.

Semuanya melirik malas Ryeowook. Bahkan Donghae dan Changmin sudah mual membayangkan sup ular Kibum. Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Tidak ada yang tahu saja jika ia memertahankan Kyuhyun agar ia punya teman selain mahluk super polos, bodoh dan menjengkelkan seperti Kim Ryeowook. "bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin kembali menatap tajam Donghae.

Eunhyuk tertawa sambil menepuk – nepuk punggung Donghae membuahkan kernyit bingung Donghae. "Hae, tidakah kau menyadari sesuatu? Aku familiar dengan adegan ini" ujarnya sambil tertawa. Donghae mengernyit tak paham. "astaga ini mirip waktu Kyuhyun memaksamu pulang dan kakak tidak mengijinkannya" jawabnya tertawa hingga gusinya terlihat.

Donghae terdiam sebentar. Benar yang dikatakan istrinya. Ini mirip kisah cintanya dengan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun yang memaksanya pulang dan Yesung yang tidak mengijinkannya beranjak selangkahpun. Donghae menatap ketiga serigala muda di depannya. Mereka memang nampak sangat serius. "baiklah. Bersumpahlah jika kalian tidak akan melanggar apa yang kalian katakan tadi. Jika melanggar dada kalian duluan yang akan kurobek" akhirnya Donghae menyerah.

Ketiga serigala muda itu tersenyum lebar. Serentak mereka mengangkat tangan kanan mereka.

"aku Jung Changmin berumpah demi daging panggang ibuku aku tidak akan membiarkan Tan Kibum melihat Kyuhyun telanjang" sumpah Changmin walau kenyataan dia tahu Kibum sudah 2 kali melihat Kyuhyun nyaris telanjang.

"aku Lee Sungmin bersumpah demi kelinci terbang akan mencincang Tan Kibum menjadi seribu bagian jika menyentuh Kim Kyuhyun" sumpah Sungmin tenang. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Eunhyuk yang langsung meringis dan Donghae yang sibuk membayangkan bentuk kelinci terbang.

"katanya seratus?" tanya Ryeowook menatap bingung Sungmin.

"seratus untuk ularnya Sembilan ratus untuk seluruh tubuhnya" jawab Sungmin kalem.

"ehem aku Kim Ryeowook akan memasak Tan Kibum menjadi sup jika Sungmin sudah mencincangnya!" sumpah Ryeowook semangat.

Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar. Seingatnya dulu ia dan Kyuhyun tidak bersumpah seaneh ini dengan Yesung. "kalian semua aneh" komentaranya dibalas cengiran bodoh ketiga serigala muda itu. "tepati sumpah kalian atau aku akan mencabik leher kalian semua" geramnya membuat Ryeowook seketika memegangi lehernya.

"kau tidak cocok mengancam Hae" dengus Eunhyuk pelan. Baginya suaminya itu lucu dan kekanakan sama sekali bukan tipe mengancam seperti Kyuhyun. "oh ya, singkirkan Mark, suamiku tidak suka dia dekat – dekat dengan Kyuhyun" lanjut Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar.

"beres. Serahkan padaku!" seru Changmin nyengir lebar. Ia bisa memeralat Yuta dan Taeyong untuk menjauhkan bocah berambut coklat pucat dari Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Baru saja Donghae dan Enhyuk berjalan selangkah keduanya merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Cepat – cepat keduanya bergulung – gulung di salju.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook mewakili teman – temannya.

"cepat hilangkan bau kalian atau Kyu akan mencekik kita!" seru Eunhyuk masih bergulung – gulung heboh. Seketika ketiga serigala muda itu ikut bergulung – gulung di salju.

-Alpha-

Kibum melirik serigala putih yang berjalan di sampingnya. Ia serasa menuntun peliharaan karena Kyuhyun terus mengunakan tubuh serigalanya ketimbang mengunakan tubuh manusianya. "kau ini tidak bisa menggunakan tubuh manusia saja?" tanya Kibum hanya dibalas lirikan Kyuhyun.

"ibu itu kedingan ayah" jawab Mark melirik Kyuhyun. "baju ibu tipis" lanjutnya.

"oh" gumam Kibum pendek. "kukira tidak. Kan banyak lemaknya" ujar Kibum datar. Kibum langsung melompat menghindar begitu Kyuhyun hendak menerkamnya. "sama sekali tidak akurat komentarnya sinis.

Kyuhyun berubah menjadi wujud manusianya. "kau menyebakan!" jerit Kyuhyun. "harusnya jantan itu mengalah pada betina!" protesnya. Memang pada praktik masyarakat serigala jantan akan mengalah pada betina.

"lalu menjadi seperti ayahku?" tanya Kibum melirik Kyuhyun datar. Jantan mengalah pada betina itu memang benar. Hanya saja ayahnya itu terlalu mengalah sampai tertindas. "kau itu banyak lemaknya Kyu, aku saja begini tidak masalah" lanjutnya kembali berjalan.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Pakaian Kibum tidak banyak berubah sejak terakhir mereka bertemu, hanya saja jaket kulitnya kini berlengan pendek. "uhh" Kyuhyun mengusap kedua pahanya yang mulai terasa membeku.

Kibum melirik kasihan. "tunggu di sini sebentar" perintahnya lalu menghilang dengan wujud serigalanya.

"apa – apaan dia itu" gerutu Kyuhyun. "Mark—?" Kyuhyun celingukan mencari bocah yang belakangan selalu mengikutinya itu. "apa dia main lagi?" gumam Kyuhyun menyadari Mark menghilang. Kyuhyun tidak tahu saja kalau anaknya itu sudah diculik anak buah Changmin.

Tak lama Kibum kembali dengan seekor kelinci gemuk di tangannya. Kyuhyun tidak bertanya banyak. "di mana Mark? Tanya Kibum di jawab Kyuhyun dengan mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Kibum mendengus, ia mencium sedikit aroma janggal di sini, bocah itu kan selalu membuntuti ke manapun ia dan Kyuhyun pergi. Kibum balas mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, lagipula ia senang jika bocah itu menghilang, waktunya berduaan semakin banyak. Kibum menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun lalu menariknya. Betina itu hanya pasrah digandeng Kibum dan mengikutinya ke manapun. Ternyata Kibum membawanya ke rumah Sungmin. "Sungmin!" panggilnya segera mendorong Kyuhyun hingga kedua betina itu bertabrakan. "carikan dia baju lalu ku beri kau ini" ujarnya mengangkat kelinci buruannya.

"uwah kelinci!" Changmin langsung menubruk Kibum namun Kibum lebih dulu menjegalnya. "Tan sialan" umpat Changmin pelan.

Kedua betina itu hanya menatap datar kedua jantan yang terlibat tatap mata sengit. "baju seperti apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Ia memang suka menjahit dan membuat baju.

"apapun yang tidak membuatnya berubah menjadi patung es" jawab Kibum duduk tak acuh di beranda rumah.

Sungmin mengernyit tak paham, namun ia tetap membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam rumah dan memamerkan koleksinya. Changmin mendekati Kibum, maniknya masih sesekali curi – curi pandang ke kelinci di samping Kibum. "kenapa kau menyuruhnya ganti pakaian?" tanya Changmin duduk di samping Kibum.

"dia beku" jawab Kibum datar.

"lalu kau peduli padanya?" tanya Changmin diam – diam menyeringai. Kalau si patung itu memang peduli pada kyuhyun ia bisa menang dari Donghae.

"tidak juga" Kibum sudah memejamkan matanya tanda tidak mau diganggu. Tak lama Kyuhyun ke luar dengan pakaian yang tidak jauh berbeda, hanya mengganti jaketnya dengan cardigan panjang sepaha. "ganti" perintah Kibum dingin. Kyuhyun mendengus, ia masuk lagi dan memilih pakaian

Berkali kali Kyuhyun memilih pakaian dan berkali kali pula Kibum hanya mengatakan 'ganti'. Kibum tidak habis pikir dengan pilihan Kyuhyun yang selalu mengandung bahan tipis atau terbuka. Apa semua betina itu memang doyan berpakaian tipis di tengah musim dingin begini?

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. Ini sudah baju kesepuluh dan belum ada yang cocok dengan hati tuan Tan muda super menyebalkan itu. "bisa kau yang pilihkan saja? Aku bosan bolak – balik" gerutu Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sementara manik birunya menatap dongkol Kibum.

Kibum mendengus. "ok" jawabnya seraya berdiri. Kibum langsung menyambar buruannya begitu ujung jari Changmin menyentuh ekor kelinci itu. Begitu Kibum memasuki ruangan display ia langsung terdiam. Ada begitu banyak baju ditampilkan di sana. Saking banyaknya sampai tampak sama semua di matanya.

"bagaimana apa bisa kau pilihkan satu untukku tuan?" ejek Kyuhyun tersenyum mencibir.

Kibum melirik sekilas betina bersurai perak di depannya. "jangan mengejekku nona" balas Kibum berjalan di sekitar lemari – lemari itu. Manik hitamnya menulusur deretan baju – baju tersebut. Maniknya tertuju pada sebuah kaus turtle neck putih berlengan panjang. Kibum mengambilnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"ganti di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu paham dengan arti tatapan Kibum.

"tidak, di puncak gunung. Ganti sekarang" jawabnya menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "atau mau kubukakan?" tanya Kibum menyeringai.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "kau itu sudah lihat dua kali padahal" gumam Kyuhyun seraya melepas jaketnya, baru juga hendak membuka kausnya namun Kibum sudah menahan tangannya duluan.

"kalian ke luar" desis Kibum pada Changmin dan Sungmin, cepat – cepat keduanya kabur sebelum ditelan bulat – bulat oleh Kibum. Kibum kembali focus pada Kyuhyun begitu kedua temannya itu hilang dari pandangan. Kibum membantu membukakan kaus Kyuhyun perlahan. "wah kali ini berenda" kekehnya melihat bra merah berenda hitam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menyentil dahi Kibum. "bersihkan otakmu" gerutunya memakai cepat kaus pilihan Kibum. "bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun mengamati penampilannya.

Kibum cukup senang dengan pilihannya. Hanya saja bagian dada Kyuhyun benar – benar tercetak jelas, ia tidak suka, itu akan menjadi pusat perhatian para jantan. Kibum kembali berkeliling. Ia tersenyum kecil menemukan sebuah cardigan rajut berwarna biru tosca dan sebuah celana panjang berwarna coklat muda. Ia langsung melemparnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"kau tidak boleh mengintip Bum" ujar Kyuhyun memeringatkan. Ia bisa toleransi dengan tubuh bagian atasnya, tapi tidak dengan yang bawah. Kyuhyun memakai semua pilihan Kibum dengan cepat begitu Kibum membalikan badannya. "begini?" tanyanya setelah semua terpakai dengan benar.

Kibum mengulum senyum tipis. Ia mendekat lalu mengancingkan cardigan tersebut pada bagian dadanya. Cardigan tersebut berpola jarang – jarang di belakang, tapi depannya berpola cukup rapat, cukup untuk menyembunyikan keseksian Kyuhyun. "begini lebih baik kan? Kau tidak akan beku" ujarnya menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "terimakasih. Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun mengamati Kibum. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah syal rajut berwarna hitam, lebarnya tak lebih dari lima centi namun cukup panjang. Kyuhyun melilitkan syal tersebut pada leher Kibum. "aku juga tidak mau kau berubah menjadi patung es" ujarnya tanpa melihat manik legam Kibum.

Kibum diam mengamati jemari lentik Kyuhyun merapikan syal hitam itu. "terimakasih Kyu" gumam Kibum pelan.

Sementara itu di luar Sungmin dan Changmin duduk di teras dengan otak sibuk menerka – nerka. "apa Kibum sering melihat Kyu telanjang?" tanya Sungmin setelah sekian lama diam.

Changmin menghela napas panjang. "setahuku tidak benar – benar telanjang. Hanya saja yang kutahu dia sudah 2 kali melihat Kyuhyun hanya memakai bra dan hot pants" jawab Changmin.

"astaga jika Donghae tahu pasti akan segera terdengar kabar duka" komentar Sungmin.

"yah kau benar" sahut Changmin. kadang ia tak habis dengan isi otak Kibum. Terlalu banyak labirin dan jebakan. Changmin langsung berdiri begitu Kyuhyun dan Kibum ke luar dengan penampilan baru Kyuhyun dan agak baru Kibum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah. Ia menghampiri Sungmin lalu menyerahkan kelinci gemuk itu. "terimakasih Ming, kami pergi dulu ya~" serunya seraya mengapit lengan Kibum lalu pergi begitu saja.

Changmin dan Sungmin menatap bingung Kibum dan Kyuhyun. "sepertinya kita yang akan menang" gumam Changmin melihat Kibum membiarkan lengannya diapit Kyuhyun, jika dengan betina lain Kibum tidak akan membiarkanya. Patung es itu sudah pasti akan menendang bokong betina yang sembarangan menyentuhnya. Atau versi halusnya pasti sudah disentak duluan. Changmin mengalihkan pandanganya pada kelinci gemuk di genggaman Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik jantan jangkung yang tak kunjung melepaskan pandangan dari buruan Kibum. "untukmu" akhirnya Sungmin menyerah dan membiarkan kelinci itu menjadi milik Changmin.

"aku mencintaimu Sungmin!" pekik Changmin girang.

-Alpha-

Kibum mendengus melihat Kyuhyun terus berputar – putar mencari tempat duduk. Betina itu sesekali duduk di satu tempat lalu dalam beberapa menit berdiri lagi lalu mencari tempat lain lagi. "kau ini bisa duduk tidak?" tanya Kibum ketus.

"aku juga ingin duduk tapi semuanya tertutup salju" jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah ketus.

Kibum malas meladeni Kyuhyun, jadi ia memilih menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang jacaranda. "kau mau duduk di pangkuanku?" tawar Kibum menyeringai menggoda. Tanpa diduganya Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat. Kibum sudah siap dengan tangannya untuk menangkis jitakan Kyuhyun.

Bruk

"urgh!" erang Kibum pelan. Niatnya hanya menggoda malah benar – benar dilakukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun duduk di pangkuannya dengan kedua paha berbalut celana coklat itu mengapit kakinya yang ia luruskan. 'untung tidak terlalu maju' batin Kibum lega menyadari Kyuhyun duduk berjarak sejengkal saja dari pangkal pahanya.

"Enak juga" gumam Kyuhyun menatap polos Kibum sementara pinggulnya bergerak – gerak menyamankan diri.

Kibum mengatupkan rahangnya kuat. "tidak lebih maju?" sebenarnya Kibum hanya menyindir namun benar – benar dilakukan Kyuhyun. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari tangan besar Kibum sudah meremas salju di sekitarnya hingga mencair. "sudah diam, jangan maju terus!" perintah Kibum menatap betina di depannya dongkol.

Kyuhyun hanya menunjukan senyuman manis sebagai tanda mengiyakan perintah Kibum. Hening. Keduanya sama – sama diam tanpa ada yang berniat berbicara. Kyuhyun hanya memandang wajah datar Kibum. Kenapa Kyuhyun baru sadar Kibum tampan? Garis rahang tegas, mata tajam yang selalu membingungkannya, hidung mancung, kulit kecoklatan dan surai sehitam jelaga.

Kibum yang merasa diperhatikan balas memandang Kyuhyun. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika betina putih itu memang cantik. Matanya masih normal untuk melihat kulit seputih susu, hidung mancung mungil, bibir pink candunya, surai perak bergelombang dan yang paling mempesona baginya, sepasang manik bulat Kyuhyun. Jantan muda itu diam menatap teduh manik biru Kyuhyun. Sepasang kelereng berwarna biru cerah, secerah fajar dengan kilaunya sebagai matahari. Kibum benar – benar tertarik dalam cahaya Kyuhyun. Manik betina didepannya sangat cerah, berbeda dengan maniknya yang sekelam malam.

"Kibum?" gumam Kyuhyun memandang bingung Kibum. Perlahan kelereng indah itu tertutup ketika pemiliknya menikmati elusan ibu jari Kibum di tulang pipinya.

Kibum mengulas senyum tipis. "jangan ditutup Kyu" bisik Kibum lirih. Kibum mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun perlahan. "begitu lebih baik" gumamnya begitu sepasang manik Kyuhyun kembali menatapnya.

Kyuhyun ikut mengulas senyum. Ia semakin merapatkan diri pada Kibum. "aku tidak berat?" tanyanya sedikit memiringkan kepala.

Kibum menggeleng. Kyuhyun itu terlalu ringan malah baginya. Tapi ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun menambah atau menurunkan berat badannya, baginya Kyuhyun sudah ideal. "kyu" gumam Kibum pelan. Perlahan dikecupnya dahi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkesikap sebenatar walau kemudian tetap tersenyum. "Bum aku ngantuk" gumam Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di dada Kibum, menikmati debaran halus jantung Kibum.

Kibum mengusap surai sepunggung Kyuhyun lembut. "tidurlah, nanti kubangunkan" jawabnya lembut. Ia terus mengusap punggung Kyuhyun hingga betina itu tertidur di dekapannya.

"Bum" panggil Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hm?" jawab Kibum ikut memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang Jacaranda.

Kyuhyun menguselkan pipinya pada dada Kibum. "lain kali kita kesini subuh ya?" ujarnya menatap Kibum yang masih saja memejamkan matanya.

"kenapa?" tanya Kibum sedikit membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum. Ia mengecup dagu Kibum. "aku suka saja saat diantara bulan dan matahari bertemu" jawab Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya itu hanya pernyataan tersirat. Perumpaan tentang diri mereka sendiri. Kyuhyun yang secerah matahari dan Kibum yang setenang bulan. Manik birunya seperti langit kala siang dan manik legam Kibum yang sekelam malam. Pipi betina itu tiba – tiba merona. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa ia suka saat ia berada di dekat Kibum.

Kibum mengernyit melihat rona merah samar pada kedua pipi Kyuhyun. "baiklah" jawab Kibum menarik Kyuhyun hingga begitu rapat dengan tubuhnya. Meletakan kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun, memastikan betina di pangkuannya tidak akan terjatuh. Sementara Kyuhyun kembali menguselkan pipinya di pada pundak Kibum lalu menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman pada dada Kibum.

-Alpha-

Sudah seminggu Moonlight tinggal dengan Shadowsong. Mereka banyak membantu, terutama untuk mendisiplinkan para betina manja. Ditangan malaikat kematian, Leeteuk semua beres setelah ia berhasil menjinakan ratu neraka, Tan Heechul. Leeteuk menggunakan Junsu dan Eunhyuk sebagai sampel bagi para betina yang tidak percaya makan buah bisa menghaluskan kulit. Meski alpha betina itu harus mendapat omelan dari Donghae dan Yoochun ia tak peduli dan tetap menyeret Junsu dan Eunhyuk untuk dipamerkan. Sementara para jantan muda akan mengikuti pelatihan Kangin.

Matahari sudah menggantung tinggi di atas kepala namun udara dingin masih tidak mau pergi. Semua sudah putih tertutup salju. Tidak banyak yang ke luar rumah, semua tentu lebih memilih meringkuk nyaman di ranjang dari pada beku di luar. Kecuali kedua alpha dari pack yang berbeda itu. Keduanya memilih duduk di pelataran rumah Hankyung dengan bertelanjang dada. Semuanya dimulai karena Kangin mengatai Hankyung tidak tahan dingin. Dan berakhirlah keduanya saling menguji begini.

Kerut – kerut samar muncul di dahi Kangin. Ia terus mengamati tiga betina muda yang asik bercanda. Hankyung yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Kangin ikut mengernyit. "kenapa kau terus menatap mereka seperti itu?" tanya Hankyung ikut menatap Kyuhyun dan kedua anak didik istrinya. "kenapa Leeteuk tidak pernah membawa Kyuhyun untuk dipamerkan?" tanya Hankyung memandang bingung putri Kim itu.

"istriku belum bisa menjinakan pangeran es neraka" jawab Kangin menyeringai melihat tatapan datar Hankyung. Hankyung heran kenapa Kangin selalu menyebut anak dan istrinya berasal dari neraka. Kangin kembali mengamati ketiga betina itu dan Hankyung menyenggol bahunya bahunya dengan lirikan bertanya. Kangin mendengus pendek. "kau ingin tau apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Kangin dijawab anggukan pelan Hankyung. "Jaejoong" Kangin menunjuk Sungmin. "Leeteuk" giliran Ryeowook yang ditunjuknya.

"Heechul!" potong Hankyung sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun semangat. Hankyung tertawa begitu wajah Kangin langsung masam. Sepertinya walaupun berbadan besar Kangin masih trauma dengan penganiyayaan Heechul sewaktu mereka masih muda.

Kangin memalingkan wajahnya kesal. "bagaimana biksu sepertimu terjerat iblis, Han?" gerutunya kesal. "kalau saja Jaejoong yang menjadi gaia aku rela hancur di tangan kalian" sambungnya. Dulu diantara trio itu hanya Jaejoong yang paling masuk akal menjadi gaia. Mungkin mata alpha sebelum Hankyung rabun sampai – sampai menunjuk Heechul. Hankyung kembali tertawa terpingkal – pingkal. "hey sialan berhenti tertawa!" seru Kangin kesal.

Hankyung berusaha menahan tawanya namun tak sanggup. Lagi pula ia menyukai situasi ini. Bersama Yunho hanya membuatnya tertular ketenangan dan sok bijaksana, sedangkan bersama Kangin ia merasa kembali muda dan gila. "oh astaga maaf" ujarnya setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya. "habisnya kau tiba – tiba menyamakan mereka dengan trio rusuh itu sih" sesekali tawa kecil masih keluar dari bibir alpha Shadowsong. Tapi setelah dipikir – pikir memang iya, Kyuhyun yang cerewet dan bermulut tajam seperti istrinya, Sungmin yang anggun berwajah secantik Jaejoong dan Ryeowook yang polos juga sedikit bodoh seperti Leeteuk.

Kangin memutar bola matanya malas. "dia benar – benar akan menjadi Leeteuk" ujar Kangin entah bagaimana maksudnya.

Hankyung menatap Kangin bingung. 25 tahun tidak bertemu sahabatnya itu memberikan banyak perubahan. Terkadang ia tidak bisa menangkap maksud Kangin, Kangin yang dikenalnya adalah jantan muda pembuat masalah yang merangkap sahabatnya, bukan Kangin alpha Moonlight. "apa maksudmu?" tanya Hankyung hati – hati.

"dia menyukai salah satu calon alpha" jawab Kangin.

Hankyung memandang Ryeowook lekat. ia menatap betina bersuarai lurus sepunggung itu tanpa berkedip. "bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Hankyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ryeowook yang tengah dijitaki Kyuhyun, sepertinya dia tidak pernah kapok membuat betina putih itu kesal.

"insting seorang ayah" jawab kangin santai. Alpha Moonlight itu meregangkan badannya yang mulai kaku sambil menguap lebar.

"hey aku juga seorang ayah" timpal Hankyung tak terima. Hankyung sedikit mencebik kesal karena fisik sahabatnya yang lebih keren darinya. Mungkin benar kalau ia terlalu banyak hidup mudah.

"tapi kau tidak punya anak gadis, kan?" seringai Kangin nampak menyebalkan di mata Hankyung.

Hankyung mencibir malas, yah kenyataanya memang begitu. Dulu ia ingin punya dua anak tapi tidak jadi karena terlalu sibuk. "aku tidak akan menetapkan gaia. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menggelar satu lomba lagi. Aku tidak mau ada yang diusir lagi" komentar Hankyung. Ia berencana mengikuti saran Donghae dari pada menetapkan gaia dan menimbulkan kesalah pahaman seperti ia dan Kangin pada generasi selanjutnya. Terlebih ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika selanjutnya Changmin dan Kibum yang seperti itu.

Kangin menggeleng. "tetap akan muncul pack baru yang berinduk pada Shadowsong" gumamnya yakin.

"bagaimana kau begitu yakin?" tanya Hankyung mengikuti Kangin yang beranjak berdiri.

"insting" jawab Kangin menatap Hankyung jenaka. "bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh. Jika betina itu benar – benar Leeteuk kau berikan aku daging banteng, dan jika betina itu Heechul aku yang memberimu?" tawar Kangin menyeringai.

Hankyung mendengus. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Sang alpha Shadowsong berpikir lama. "kau tidak berubah, selalu saja bertaruh untuk penderitaan orang" keluhnya. "tapi baiklah" lanjutnya memamerkan seringai yang sama mengerikan dengan seringai anaknya.

-Alpha-

Donghae tengah bergelung manja pada paha Eunhyuk, sesekali ia akan mendengung minta dielus. "kenapa kau ini manja sekali sih?" heran Eunhyuk. Biasanya jantan yang memanja betinannya, bukan terbalik begini.

"biarkan saja" kekeh Donghae mengambil sebuah buah delima lalu melemparnya ke udara kemudian menangkapnya lagi, terus begitu berulang kali. "aku masih ingin menghajar si tembok itu Hyuk" ujar Donghae memulai sesi curhatnya.

Eunhyuk tertawa. "sudahlah, ia sudah dihajar teman – temannya." Jawab Eunhyuk. "kau masih sedikit lebih baik dari pada Kyuhyun." Lanjut Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk masih ingat saat ia memasuki fase 'hajar' dalam Moonlight. Otaknya nyaris konslet karena semua hal yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Donghae melirik istrinya heran. "memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Donghae. Selama fase 'hajar' Donghae tidak tahu dan tidak boleh tahu. Donghae jelas merasa ada yang berbeda tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa jika masih ingin bersama Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tertawa. "kau tidak boleh tahu." Betina itu mencolek hidung mancung Donghae jahil membuat suaminya itu mendengus kesal juga. "tapi yang kutahu ayah tidak sampai memerintahkan 'bunuh' Hae." Ujar Euhyuk dengan pandangan menerawang. "Kyuhyun dulu hanya diperintah 'pukul'. Itu yang ibu ceritakan padaku." Terang Eunhyuk mengusap surai coklat Donghae.

Donghae mengerjab. Ia baru paham ada tiga tingkatan fase dalam keluarganya. Kyuhyun diperintah 'pukul' untuk Eunhyuk sedangkan ia diperintah 'hajar' untuk Junsu. Sekarang ayahnya memerintahkan 'bunuh' untuk Kibum, itu berarti siksaan Kibum akan semakin mengerikan. "ayah turun tangan sendiri untuk Kibum." Dan Donghae langsung terbelalak kaget. Ia kira hanya dirinya yang mengeksekusi Kibum.

"menjadi anggota Moonlight memang bukan hal yang mudah." Gumam Donghae. Semua perintah itu sebenarnya adalah kode untuk menguji serigala – serigala yang ingin menjadi bagian Moonlight. Setiap kode memiliki tingkatan kesulitan syarat yang berbeda. "jika ayah sudah turun tangan aku tidak perlu menjalankan tugas utama terlalu sering." Gumam Donghae tersenyum nakal.

Eunhyuk mengernyit. "jangan bodoh. Kau tetap harus membuat Kibum remuk Hae. Ayah memang menguji langsung soal fisik Kibum, tapi tugasmu memastikan Kibum tidak menyentuh Kyuhyun." Ujar Eunhyuk mengingatkan Donghae.

Donghae menghela napas. "ya, kau benar." Gumam Donghae pelan. Jantan itu memecah buah delimanya lalu memakannya setengah dan setengahnya diberikan pada Eunhyuk.

Pintu kamar tiba – tiba terbuka kasar. "kakak apa yang kau lakukan pada Kibum!?" teriak Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Donghae.

Donghae masih tidak mau beranjak dari aksi tidur – tidur manja di paha istrinya. "aku tidak melakukan apapun" jawab Donghae sambil memakan delimanya santai.

Ekor Kyuhyun sudah mengibas tak senang. "kakak yang membuatnya mengurus semua bayi itu kan?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Pagi ini ia kembali dibuat bingung Kibum yang diterjang belasan serigala kecil. Para serigala kecil itu melompat dan menyalak tak karuan sampai Kibum mereka buat menyerah.

Donghae mengecup punggung tangan Eunhyuk lembut. "jantan manapun harus bisa mengurus anaknya" jawab Donghae santai. "lagipula ia tidak akan mati hanya karena gigi susu" lanjut Donghae masih memainkan ujung surai pirang pucat Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun benar – benar ingin menerjang kakaknya sekarang. Ia sedang serius dan kakaknya malah saling bertatap penuh cinta begitu, menjijikan. "aku tahu isi otakmu Kim bungsu" ujar Donghae sambil memakan delimanya lagi.

Kyuhyun sudah menggeram kesal. Bulu di sekitar pangkal ekornya sudah berdiri tanda betina itu benar – benar marah. "Kyu?" dan panggilan itu menghentikan Kyuhyun yang hendak melompat menerkam Donghae. "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kibum muncul diambang pintu bersama ekor setianya, Mark.

"ehem tidak kok" Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum manis walau innernya sedang sibuk memaki – maki Kibum yang datang tidak tepat waktu. Masa ia menghajar kakaknya di depan Kibum, kan malu kalau dikatai betina anarkis.

Kibum melirik Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Maniknya melirik tak suka kemesraan kedua calon alpha Moonlight itu. "menyebalkan" decaknya pelan. "ayo cari makan. Mark ingin makan ptarmigan" ajak Kibum berusaha tetap tenang.

"eh?" Mark menatap Kibum bingung. Ia kan sedang tidak ingin makan burung gemuk yang bulunya berubah warna sesuai musim itu. Lagipula mencari ptarmigan di tengah badai salju begini, apa Kibum sudah gila? Kibum langsung melirik Mark sadis dan dingin membuat bocah yang mengaku anaknya itu langsung merinding. "ahaha iya bu, aku lapar" ujarnya tertawa kaku.

Kyuhyun mengernyit sebentar namun akhirnya tetap mendekat. "berikan ibu kecupan dulu" ujar Kyuhyun sedikit berjongkok agar tingginya sejajar dengan Mark. Kyuhyun tidak sadar saja Mark sudah pucat pasi. Orang tuanya itu memang gemar membunuhnya pelan – pelan. Kalau mencium dia mati di tangan Kibum kalau tidak mencium dia akan mati di tangan Kyuhyun.

Kibum mendengus malas, menarik Kyuhyun hingga berdiri lalu mengecup pipinya. Kibum langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke luar dari kamar itu tanpa peduli aura membunuh yang siap membunuhnya dengan cepat. Mark langsung berlari menyusul Kibum, ia belum mau menjadi pelampiasan pamannya, ia masih ingin punya pacar.

Donghae yang mengamati adegan barusan langsung meremas delimanya hingga cairan merah itu mengaliri tangannya. "kubunuh kau sampah" umpat Donghae melempar delima itu kasar.

"ehem" deheman Eunhyuk membuat jantan muda itu kembali menatap istrinya. Donghae langsung meringis melihat istrinya duduk tegak dengan ekspresi tidak bersahabat. Eunhyuk tiba – tiba berdiri membuat DOnghae yang masih tiduran di pahanya langsung terjatuh dari ranjang. "yahh Hyuk jangan ngembek begitu… yaampun aku kan sudah berjanji hanya akan memikirkanmu sebagai betinaku.. yah Hyuk!" Donghae langsung berlari mengejar istrinya. Ia tau istrinya benar – benar kesal karena ia terus memikirkan adiknya.

-Alpha-

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan cepat. Hidup Kibum pun semakin aneh dengan kedatangan Moonlight. Ia rasa hidupnya beberapa minggu ini tidak setenang biasanya. Belasan bocah yang tiba – tiba menggigitnya, Changmin yang tiba – tiba menolak diajak berburu sehingga ia harus berburu sendiri, Mark yang tiba – tiba sering main sendiri walau wajahnya pucat ketakutan, Sungmin yang tidak mau mengusir betina – betina parasit hidupnya dan Ryeowook yang mendadak berani padanya. Kibum cukup tahu ada konspirasi antara Donghae dan sahabat – sahabatnya. Ia tidak tahu apa isi perjanjian itu, tapi sepertinya soal Kyuhyun. Dan jika itu memang soal Kyuhyun maka ia tidak akan mengalah.

"lambat" ejek Donghae pada Kibum. Calon alpha Moonlight itu mendengus karena ejekannya tidak ditanggapi Kibum. Moodnya semakin buruk mendengar kikikan Changmin. ia tak akan pernah restu menyerahkan adiknya pada jantan sejenis Kibum. Lebih baik adiknya tidak menikah seumur hidup dari pada dengan Kibum.

Pagi ini mereka ikut orang tua mereka keliling daerah luar. Bukan hal baru untuk mereka mengingat mereka memang suka keluyuran, tapi akan menjadi hal yang baru bagi Changmin dan Kibum jika mereka ikut orang tua mereka. Kedua orang tua itu nampaknya juga agak terkejut dengan arena bermain Kibum dan Changmin yang jauh dari desa dan amat berbahaya.

Hankyung memandang cemas anaknya. Hari ini Kibum tampak lesu dan sedikit pucat. Kibum benar – benar tidak terlihat seperti biasanya yang selalu bergerak cepat. "hey, ada apa dengan anakmu?" tanya Kangin melirik Kibum yang berjalan agak jauh di belakang mereka.

Hankyung menggeleng. "aku tidak tahu" jawabnya. Ia benar – benar tidak ada ide tentang keadaan Kibum. Seingatnya semalam Kibum masih baik – baik saja.

"tanyalah" perintah Kangin. Hankyung hanya tersenyum canggung. "jangan bilang kau tidak tahu caranya?" tanya kangin malas. Sepertinya selain harus mengajari para jantan muda dua jantan tua ini juga perlu diajari.

Hankyung menunjukan cengiran terpaksanya. Ia mengusap tengkuknya pelan. Pada kenyataanya kan memang hubunganya dengan Kibum tidak terlalu dekat. "ok ok jangan menatapku seperti itu" keluh Hankyung mendapat tatapan tajam Kangin memang tidak mengenakan. Hankyung berjalan menghampiri Kibum, menghela napas pelan lalu menatap wajah anaknya. "kau tidak apa – apa Bum?" tanya Hankyung.

Kibum sedikit mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. "hanya sedikit pening" jawabnya jujur.

"kau salah makan?" tanya Hankyung mendapat gelengan Kibum. "lalu kenapa?" tanya Hankyung lagi.

Kibum juga tidak tahu kenapa kepalanya tiba – tiba pening. Ia tidak merasa makan yang aneh – aneh kemarin. Lagipula rasa pusingnya justru berpusat di pangkal hidung dan sekitar ujung matanya. "tidak tahu, sejak pagi begini" jawab Kibum memijit pelipisnya.

Donghae menatap malas Kibum. Ia tidak suka jantan lemah menjaga adiknya. Sedang asik – asiknya menggerutu bau yang amat dikenalnya mampir ke hidung sensitifnya. "Eunhyuk?" gumam Donghae bingung. Manik birunya terbelalak kaget melihat sosok serigala kuning pucat berlari menembus salju.

"ada apa?" gumam Kangin bingung mendapati menantunya terenggah – enggah tak jauh dari mereka. Terlihat jelas jika Eunhyuk berlari dengan kecepatan maksimalnya tadi. Kangin menunggu, membiarkan menantunya mengambil napas dulu. "ada apa hyuk?" tanya Kangin setelah napas Eunhyuk agak normal.

Betina itu berubah menjadi wujud hybridnya. Ia masih terenggah enggah dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lutut. "hah ayah…." Eunhyuk menatap Kangin lekat. manik keemasnya menunjukan sarat kebingungan, kawathir, dan cemas. "Kyuhyun, ayah… Kyuhyun" ujarnya putus – putus.

Kangin terbelalak mendengar laporan tidak jelas Eunhyuk. "kenapa dengan Kyu!?" tanya Kangin keras.

 **-** _ **TBC-**_

Update diganti tiap sabtu karena kalo senin sibuk ngurus kuliah hehe

Disini wolfie ga bisa ngetik santai jd hrp maklum klo msh ada typo. Ga ada waktu buat ngedit. Doain wolfie plg ke solo biar bisa ngetik santai dikamar ya

Tp tenang aja alpha bklan up ontime sampai end. Cmn klo ke ff lain bklan lama. September an mgkn baru santai.

 _ **-Review_Juseyo-**_


	11. The Alpha

Wolfie seneng bgt pas Eunhyuk Donghae selesai wamil. Apalagi si Donghae meluknya macem bininya abis plg dari tkw gtu. Seneng byk Haehyuk momennya uwaa. Dadanya Donghe omooo udh jd ikan hiu dia bkn ikan bandeng/?

Smoga dengan kembalinya monyet dan ikan suju dan elf kembali solid dan tdk tergoyahkan dgn smua rumor ini. Mari menunggu abang kuda yg sbntar lg jg kelar.

Prom15e to 13elieve!

Mohon maafkalo byk typo. Gaadawaktu edit hehe

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

Semuanya menatap Eunhyuk nyalang. Para jantan itu menanti sang calon alpha betina Moonlight itu mengatakan sesuatu. "ada apa dengan Kyu?" geram Kangin.

Eunhyun menunduk takut dengan aura alpha Kangin. Donghae yang melihat istrinya ketakutan langsung merengkuhnya. "ada apa dengan Kyu, sayang?" tanya Donghae lembut.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya. Ia menatap semua jantan itu satu persatu. Manik keemasannya tertumbuk pada Kibum. "Kibum" panggil Eunhyuk pelan. "kau pusing?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"hm" jawab Kibum. Kepalanya tiba – tiba pening sejak tadi pagi, dan sialnya sekarang malah makin parah saja. Kibum memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya. Pusing ini membuatnya gila tapi juga memberikan sensasi menyenangkan.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk tidak mengerti. "apa hubunganya dengan Ki—" Donghae menatap Kibum nanar. "tidak mungkin kan?" gumamnya tidak percaya. Manik birunya langsung beralih menatap manik istrinya. Tidak ada kebohongan di sana. Donghae menatap para jantan yang ada di sana. Hankyung tampak tenang – tenang saja dengan senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya, ayahnya sudah berjongkok, mencolek – colek salju sambil bergumam 'kyuhyunku masih kecil' terus, Changmin hanya menatapnya bingung sementara Kibum nampak kepayahan dengan pusing yang menderanya.

"masih ingin menolak kenyataannya?" tanya Eunhyuk membuat Donghae mendengus. Kenyataan hanya dia yang belum restu adik kecilnya berpasangan. Eunhyuk mengulum senyum mendengar umpatan pelan suaminya. "Bum, pejamkan matamu. Biarkan udaranya mengalir sendiri" perintah Eunhyuk sambil mengusap dada suaminya.

Kibum tidak menjawab namun melakukannya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan angin dengan tenang bermain disekitarnya. Perlahan rasa pusingnya berkurang berganti menjadi rasa menyenangkan. Serasa ia menyesap ganja. "apa ini?" gumamnya setengah mabuk.

"nikmati saja" sahut Donghae tak suka.

Changmin ikut membaui udara. Ia dapat mencium bau segar samar – samar. Namun tidak sampai seperti Kibum. "bau apa ini?" tanya Changmin pada Hankyung.

"nanti pada saatnya kau juga akan mengalaminya" jawab Hankyung lalu menghampiri sahabatnya yang masih mencolek – colek salju. "sudah rela?" tanya Hankyung terkekeh melihat sahabatnya bermuka masam.

Kibum berusaha memertahankan kewarasaannya walau rasanya semakin susah saja tiap detiknya. Bau wangi mengganggu hidung sensitifnya. Seperti campuran mawar dan apel, segar namun juga menggairahkan. "apa ini bau loop pertama?" tanya Kibum pada ayahnya. Hankyung mengulum senyum lalu mengangguk. "siapa?" tanya Kibum semakin berat saja matanya.

"Kyuhyun" jawab Eunhyuk. Seketika mata Kibum terbuka lebar bagai tersengat lebah. Kibum menatap Eunhyuk tajam. "sana cek sendiri kalau tidak percaya" jawab Eunhyuk lempeng bertepatan dengan Kibum melesat cepat dengan tubuh serigala hitamnya.

"pastikan dulu! Kali saja Kyu salah kirim sinyal!" seru Donghae langsung berbuah cubitan Eunhyuk di perutnya. "aku tidak relaaaaa!" teriak Donghae frustasi.

-Alpha-

Kibum berlari seperti kuda lepas. Untung saja akselerasinya sebagus cheetah jadi dia tidak menabrak ke mana – mana. Begitu ia sampai di rumah Kyuhyun sudah ada beberapa jantan yang berkerumun. Tanpa ditanya pun Kibum tau mereka semua menginginkan Kyuhyun. Tiba – tiba perasaan ragu menyeruak dalam hatinya. Ia hanya berdiri di ambang pintu tanpa punya nyali untuk masuk. Apa benar ia yang diinginkan Kyuhyun? Bagaimana kalau bukan dia? Begitu banyak pertanyaan dan keraguan dalam hatinya.

"kalau kau tidak segera masuk biar aku saja yang masuk" ujar SiWon dingin membuat semua jantan di sekitar rumah KyuHyun terdiam.

KiBum melirik sekilas SiWon. "kau menginginkannya?" tanyanya dingin sementara tangannya di masukan ke dalam saku celana. "kalau begitu masuk saja saja" lanjutnya cuek.

"KIBUM!" seru LeeTeuk marah. Calon alpha Shadowsong benar – benar ingin mempermainkan anaknya. Jelas – jelas KyuHyun kecilnya menginginkan KiBum sebagai pasangannya. Para orang tua yang baru saja datang berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Mereka cukup tahu diri dan cukup berpengalaman untuk menerjemahkan aura pekat di sekitar kedua calon alpha itu.

KiBum melangkah ke samping pintu rumah KyuHyun. Bersandar dengan angkuhnya di dinding kayu itu. "masuklah" tawarnya melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan senyum remeh tersungging manis di bibirnya. Aura tak mengenakan itu jelas menguar dari tubuh kedua calon alpha Shadowsong.

SiWon menyerit bingung. Namun ia tetap melangkah masuk. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu ditatapanya KiBum lekat. "pastikan kau tidak menyesal" desis SiWon dingin.

KiBum memutar bola matanya malas mendengar nasihat SiWon. Ia menyeringai begitu ekor matanya menangkap SiWon telah memasuki rumah KyuHyun. "pastikan saja bukan kau yang menyesal" gumamnya menyeringai aneh.

Di dalam kamar tidur Kyuhyun terus menggeliat gelisah. Keringat dingin terus keluar dari pelipis dan punggungnya hingga gaun tidurnya basah. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah sedikit terseret. Kyuhyun mendadak terhuyung hingga harus bersandar pada dinding. "kibum." Gumamnya lirih. Tubuhnya terus melorot hingga terduduk di lantai ruang tamu. "Kibum…" Kyuhyun kembali merancau. Dadanya sangat sesak sekarang. "Kibum sialan kenapa hanya dengan baumu aku bisa selemas ini." Umpat Kyuhyun merasa kesadarannya hampir hilang.

KyuHyun langsung berdiri begitu mendengar suara lengkah pelan di lorong rumahnya. "KiBum?" gumam KyuHyun menahan senang. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia senang. Ia senang saja bertemu dengan Kibum. "KiBum aku tak percaya—Siwon?" gumam KyuHyun tak percaya melihat SiWonlah yang berdiri di depannya. Bukan Tan KiBum.

"hai Kyu" sapa SiWon canggung. Ia tahu bukan ia yang diharapkan oleh KyuHyun.

KyuHyun menggeram. Ekornya terangkat tinggi sementara kedua telinga putihnya menegak tinggi. "aku mau Kibum. HANYA KIBUM!" seru KyuHyun marah.

Sementara KiBum yang berada di luar nampak sangat tenang. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding dengan mata terpejam. Pemuda dingin itu tidak terlalu peduli pada orang tuanya yang kesusahan menahan keluarga KyuHyun, terutama kakaknya yang bisa dipastikan sangat ingin menghajar wajah datarnya. Telinga berbulu hitam itu berkedut pelan mendengar teriakan dari dalam rumah. "dasar pemaksa" decak KiBum. "sudah cukup bermainnya" ia berdiri tegak. Melemaskan otot – otot lehernya. "aku sudah yakin" ujarnya lugas.

Manik sekelam malam KiBum perlahan berkilat coklat. Seringai tipis terukir di bibirnya, cukup untuk membuat semuanya mundur selangkah. "m- mata itu" gumam LeeTeuk kaget sekaligus ketakutan. Gemetar hebat menderanya. "tidak mungkin" ia menatap HeeChul yang tiba – tiba terjatuh.

Bats

Dalam sekejap KiBum hilang dari pandangan disusul jeritan KyuHyun. HanKyung menatap tak percaya rumah yang kini dipenuhi jeritan KyuHyun. "jangan ada yang masuk!" seru HanKyung. "mata itu, mataku" gumam HanKyung lirih. Beberapa hybrid berumur yang mendengar gumaman HanKyung langsung bergidik ngeri.

"sekarang aku percaya dia benar – benar anak kalian" gumam KangIn. Otaknya masih cukup segar untuk mengingat seberapa mengerikannya HanKyung dulu saat tatapan bengis nan sadis itu mengarah padanya. Ia nyaris mati mengenaskan.

Semuanya terasa slow motion bagi KyuHyun. Yang ia ingat SiWon hampir menciumnya paksa sebelum seekor serigala besar berwarna hitam menerjang SiWon. Mengoyak bahu jantan tinggi itu dan melemparkannya ke tembok.

SiWon menggeram. Ia berubah menjadi wujud serigalanya. Tak kalah besar dengan serigala hitam itu, hanya saja ia berwarna coklat tua di bagian punggung dan putih di dada dan perutnya. Bulunyapun sedikit lebih tebal dari serigala hitam itu. SiWon menggeram mengerikan, membalas tantangan duel mahluk menyebalkan yang menganggu acara mari menjadikan KyuHyun miliknya.

KyuHyun merapatkan dirinya ke tembok. Ia tidak mengerti, harusnya orang – orang di luar membantunya bukan bergerombol di jendela seperti itu. Dan lagi siapa si hitam itu!? Ia tak ingat pernah bertemu dengan serigala hitam segagah dan sebesar itu!

KyuHyun menjerit melihat perkelahian mengerikan kedua serigala beraura alpha itu. Keduanya saling menggigit, menerjang dan mengkoyak. Ruang tamu rumah kecil itu dipenuhi genangan darah. Luka besar dan dalam menganga lebar di tubuh keduanya.

Siwon melompat mengkoyak punggung si hitam sementara serigala hitam itu tak mau kalah. Ia berbalik menggigit leher siwon lalu membantingnya ke tahan. Ia melompat menghindar namun dengan cepat kembali menyerang Siwon, menggigit perut serigala coklat itu hingga darah muncrat ke mana – mana. Siwon berbalik, ia megigit dan menarik telinga hitam itu hingga sobek. Kedua serigala beda warna itu melompat mundur, keduanya menggeram keras dan bergerak memutar, geraman mereka sangat keras hingga terdengar keluar. Kedua jantan itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua luka di tubuh mereka.

"KiBum sama mengerikannya dengan HanKyung"

"HUAH IBU!" kaget KyuHyun melihat ibu dan ayahnya melongokan kepala mereka dari jendela. "Ibu hentikan mereka!" seru KyuHyun panik melihat pertaruan mulai tidak seimbang. "eh tunggu, ibu bilang dia tadi siapa?" tanya KyuHyun menunjuk serigala hitam yang kini membanting SWon kelantai.

"KiBum, Tan KiBum" jawab KangIn cuek.

KyuHyun melotot tak percaya. Ia langsung menatap lekat serigala hitam itu. Dari tadi ia merasa familiar dengan bau ini. Tapi ia tak tau itu KiBum. Manik biru itu terus terpaku pada KiBum. Maniknya membola tidak percaya melihat manik coklat tua Kibum. "dia, yang waktu itu" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Ingatannya kembali pada saat ia harus tidur di luar karena Heechul mengamuk. "Kibum, Kibum yang memelukku waktu itu" entah mengapa dadanya langsung menghangat begitu mengetahui pangeran pujaanya memang Kibum.

Kibum dan Siwon kembali bergerak berputar. Gigi dan rahang mereka sudah berlumurkan darah. Taring tajam mereka siap saling menorehkan luka. Bulu Kibum yang hitam sedikit menyamarkan noda darah dibanding Siwon yang benar – benar sudah berlumur darah. Kedua serigala itu berlari cepat lalu melompat menerjang.

Kyuhyun melotot horror melihat KiBum mengoyak paha SiWon hingga kulitnya terkelupas. KyuHyun menjerit melihat KiBum menggigit kuat tenggorokan SiWon. Tidak ia tidak mau ada yang mati karena memperebutkannya! "KIBUM HENTIKAN!" jerit KyuHyun cepat.

KiBum yang konsentrasinya sedikit teralih langsung dimanfaatkan SiWon dengan menerjangnya. Ia mengigit tengkuk KiBum dan mengkoyaknya kuat. KiBum tak tinggal diam ia berguling sehingga gigitan SiWon lepas. KiBum bergerak cepat. Menginjak paha SiWon dan mengigit kakinya.

KRAK

KiBum mematahkan kaki SiWon. Dengkingan keras menyayat hati langsung keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tak bisa mengalahkan KiBum. KiBum menggeram. Mengoyak punggung SiWon sekali lagi, memaksanya berdiri. SiWon menunduk takut, telinga dan ekornya terlipat kuat menempel pada tubuhnya.

KiBum berdiri angkuh. Kepala dan ekornya terangkat tinggi. KiBum menggertak hanya dibalas dengkingan ketakutan SiWon. KiBum melirik SiWon dingin. Ekornya di sejajarkan dengan tubuhnya sementara ia menggeram menunjukan gigi – gigi tajam yang sudah berlumur darah.

SiWon tau bahasa tubuh itu. KiBum mengusirnya. Ia mendeking pelan, mengiyakan perintah KiBum. Dengan langkah terseok karena kaki patah, SiWon melangkah ke luar dari rumah KyuHyun. Begitu ia keluar semuanya menatap iba padanya, termasuk KangIn. Kibum melolong, panjang dan kuat hingga terdengar sampai seluruh wilayah Shadowsong. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia sangat mengenal lolongan ini, betina bermanik biru itupun ikut melolong.

Semuanya hanya memandang kasihan serigala berbulu mantel coklat yang berjalan terseok – seok menuju gerbang desa. Kaki belakang sebelah kanannya benar – benar patah, kulit di dada dan pahanya mengelupas, bekas – bekas luka terlihat kentara di seluruh tubuhnya, darah yang melumuri tubuhnya membuat warna serigala itu berubah merah pucat.

"ok, nasibnya lebih sial dari pada aku" gumam Kangin. Setidaknya dulu hanya luka diperutnya yang benar – benar terlihat mata awam, tidak seperti Siwon yang mirip siap dijadikan mantel bulu, tinggal tarik saja sepertinya semua kulit Siwon akan terkelupas.

Yunho melirik sahabatnya datar. "kau kira yang kali ini biksu ramah, murah senyum, welas asih seperti Hankyung?" tanya Yunho merujuk pada Kibum. Sementara Kangin hanya menunjukan cengirannya. Mungkin kalau lawannya Changmin tidak akan seperah ini, kesalahan bagi serigala Choi itu menantang serigala Tan beku seperti Kibum.

Ryeowook menatap sendu Siwon yang mulai menghilang di ujung gerbang. "Siwon…" Ryeowook bergumam pelan. Ia masih ingat saat ia diserang segerombolan serigala jantan muda Siwonlah yang melindunginya, sejak saat itu ia jatuh cinta pada Siwon, walau ia sempat sakit hati karena Siwon menyukai Kyuhyun.

"Wook" panggil Sungmin pelan. Betina bersurai caramel itu menahan bahu Ryeowook yang mulai bergetar. "relakan saja" bisik Sungmin.

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. "dia bisa mati Ming" lirih Ryeowook, hey serigala sekarat seperti Siwon sekarang bisa dengan mudah menjadi santapan beruang. "aku harus bagaimana Ming?" gumam Ryeowwok memandang titik merah yang nyaris menghilang dari pandangan semuanya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "masih ada jantan lainnya Wook, bahkan aku belum menyukai siapapun sampai sekarang Wook" ujar Sungmin memeluk Ryeowook. Ia tahu betapa Ryeowook mengagumi Siwon sejak kecil, dan kekagumannya bertambah saat Siwon menolong Ryeowook beberapa hari setelah Kyuhyun pergi diambil keluarganya.

"tapi Changmin sudah menciummu Ming" ujar Ryeowook mulai terisak.

Sungmin diam dan menatap Ryeowook malas. Ia tidak mau membahas soal bibirnya yang sudah diperawani Changmin, walau tidak sengaja. Meski ada mitos jika sudah berciuman maka akan berpasangan, dan meski sudah terbukti pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun Sungmin masih belum mau memercayainya, apalagi jika dipasangkan dengan yang sejenis Changmin, bisa hancur hidupnya.

Apa yang dilakukan Sungmin dan Ryeowook tidak lepas dari pengawasan pasangan alpha betina dan betanya. "familiar" gumam Jaejoong. Dulu ia yang berada di posisi Sungmin. "mau melepas satu anak didikmu?" tanya Jaejoong melirik Heechul datar. Sementara yang dilirik hanya mendengus tak suka.

LeeTeuk melirik HeeChul penuh isyarat. HeeChul mengangguk saja akhirnya sementara HanKyung tampak cuek – cuek saja. RyeoWook berjalan pelan, menghadap pada HanKyung. "anda masihlah alphanya" ujarnya pelan. "bolehkah saya me—"

"rawatlah dia di luar desa" jawab HeeChul. Ia sudah tau kemana arah pembicaraan RyeoWook. Cepat – cepat RyeoWook berlari menyusul Siwon lalu memapah SiWon semakin jauh desa sebelum KiBum sadar ia membantu SiWon, bisa – bisa ia ikut remuk di tangan KiBum seperti apa yang terjadi pada Leeteuk dulu.

Siwon mengernyit melihat betina mungil yang nampak kesusahan memapahnya. Siwon berubah menjadi wujud hybridnya. "kenapa kau—?"

"aku menyukaimu Siwon" sela Ryeowook menunduk malu. "jadi kumohon biarkan aku" lirih Ryeowook menatap Siwon memohon.

Siwon tersenyum kecil. "baiklah" ujarnya, ingin mengasak surai Ryeowook tapi tangannya sudah mati rasa. "kita akan membuat pack sehebat Moonlight" maksudnya pack pengembara hebat, bukan pack dengan anak gadis luar biasa.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "sebelum itu obati lukamu dulu" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis hingga matanya menyipit. Senyumnya cukup untuk membuat Siwon terpesona.

-Alpha-

Kedua pasang alpha itu menghela nafas panjang. Suasana disekitar masih hening, tidak ada yang mau berbicara kecuali hanya bisik – bisik pelan ketidak percayaan mereka kalau Siwon yang kalah. "aku déjà vu" gumam KangIn mengusap wajahnya kasar. Semuanya setuju dengan ucapan KangIn. Shadowsong juga pernah begini sebelumnya. "tapi tebakanku benar kan kalau dia yang akan menjadi Leeteuk. Han berikan aku daging banteng!" perintah Kangin jenaka.

"memangnya perutmu muat makan banteng seorang diri?" tanya Hankyung mendengus kesal.

"tentu saja! Aku kan tidak sepertimu!" serunya menepuk perutnya bangga.

"oh ya? Mau bertanding?" tanya Hankyung menatap tajam Kangin.

Heechul menatap tak percaya kedua alpha yang kini saling melempar tatapan duel. "astaga apa dia benar – benar suamiku?" gumam Heechul mengusap pelan perut buncitnya. Yah Heechul hanya lupa dengan fakta kalau suaminya itu tipe terbawa arus. Setelah ini ia akan menjauhkan suaminya dari Kangin dan mendekatkannya pada Yunho agar kembali tenang.

Sementara itu KyuHyun masih tak bisa berhenti menatap KiBum. Bulu hitam legamnya itu kini sedikit berwarna merah. Posturnya masih tegap meski banyak luka menganga di tubuhnya. KyuHyun merangkak perlahan mendekati KiBum. Ia tak peduli tangan, lutut dan gaun tidurnya berubah menjadi merah. KyuHyun terus merangkak hingga ia berada di samping KiBum.

KIBum melirik KyuHyun datar. 'dasar mau serigala mau es tetap saja datar!' umpat KyuHyun dalam hati. KyuHyun menggesekan hidungnya ke pipi KiBum, masa bodoh dengan darah yang ada di sana. Ia mendengking pelan, minta perhatian KiBum.

Kabut sewarna es menyelimuti KiBum. Ia kembali ke wujud manusianya. "hm" gumam KiBum sebagai balasan puppy eyes KyuHyun.

"telingamu sobek" lirih KyuHyun melihat sobekan cukup lebar di telinga kiri KiBum. KyuHyun menegakan tubuhnya, menumpukan kedua tanganya pada bahu KiBum dan mulai menjilati telinga KiBum. "tapi kau tetap tampan Bum" lanjutnya tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat manik Kibum. "manikmu…. Coklat?" gumam Kyuhyun kagum. Kedua ibu jarinya mengusap tulang pipi Kibum, tepat di bawah matanya.

KiBum tersenyum kecil melihat raut bingung dan kagum Kyuhyun, tapi ia sedang malas menjelaskan alasannya. "benarkah? Bahkan dengan semua luka ini?" tanya KiBum melirik semua bagian tubuhnya yang terluka.

"tak apa, itu bukti kau sangat mencintaiku sampai rela berduel seperti itu" jawab KyuHyun menjilat luka di leher KiBum.

"kata siapa aku mencintaimu?" ujar KiBum lempeng.

Jika saja tak mengingat betapa banyak luka yang diderita KiBum KyuHyun pasti sudah menjitak wajah datar itu. "kau menyebalkan" gerutu KyuHyun mengendusi leher KiBum. "Kibum aku tidak mengerti, tapi kenapa senang sekali ya kau ada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap Kibum polos meski masih nampak menggairahkan bagi Kibum.

Kibum terkekeh. "tentu saja kau senang. Kau memilihku Kyu." Bisik Kibum menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Kyuhyun.

"memilihmu?" gumam Kyuhyun heran.

Kibum mengernyit. "kau tidak tahu kau sedang loop?" tanya Kibum berubuah tatapan bingung Kyuhyun. "menyesal aku berlari seperti banteng gila." Dengus Kibum pura – pura menyesal. Lagipula jika ia tidak menjadi banteng gila telat semenit saja Kyuhyun mungkin sudah tidak dalam rengkuhannya. KiBum menarik dagu KyuHyun. Menjilati bibir merah itu hingga basah lalu mengigitnya pelan. "kau milikku Kyu" bisik KiBum rendah langsung diangguki KyuHyun. "tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya sekarang" lanjutnya.

"kenapaaa~!?" seru KyuHyun kesal. Tanpa sengaja ia memukul pundak KiBum yang terluka. "maaf" cicit KyuHyun pelan begitu mendengar erangan tertahan KiBum. "biar kuobati" lirih KyuHyun memapah KiBum ke kamarnya.

"kau yakin tak masalah dengan penundaan penyatuan…. kita?" tanya KiBum memelan di akhir kalimat. Sebenarnya ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang barus saja di lakukannya. Berduel dengan SiWon, nyaris membunuhnya malah. KiBum kawathir melihat KyuHyun sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia berusaha mengumpulkan kewarasannya. Setaunya para betina akan menjadi sangat blingsatan jika sudah loop begini. Ia kawathir harus duel lagi dengan jantan lain.

KyuHyun mengangguk mantap. "lagipula ini baru awal loop. Kalau sudah heat pastikan kau menghamiliku" ujar KyuHyun menyeringai.

"tck padahal aku belum ingin punya anak" gumam KiBum pelan. Ia tak suka anak kecil. mengganggu ketenanganya saja. "aku lebih suka kau terus – terusan heat sampai rahimmu tidak muat menampung spermaku" seringai KiBum menggoda.

"yah Tan KiBum!"

-Alpha-

tujuh tahun berselang. Kepemimpinan pack Shadowsong sudah berada di tangan KiBum sejak lima tahun lalu. Sementara ChangMin yang saat itu juga menjadi kandidat alpha memilih menyerah. Ia sudah melihat seberapa mengerikan keadaan SiWon. Ia tak ingin berakhir lebih mengenaskan saja. Jadi dia memilih mewarisi takhta ayahnya sebagai beta.

Banyak yang berubah dalam lima tahun ini. Wilayah kekuasaannya menjadi lebih luas karena Shadowsong telah beraliansi dengan Monlight dibawah Donghae sebagai alphanya. Sementara Kangin menjadi asisten ayahnya dalam megurus wilayah perbatasan. Lembah inipun semakin asri dengan rantai makanan seimbang karena mereka hanya berburu seperlunya.

hybrid cantik bertelinga putih itu tersenyum melihat pemandangan lembah dari atas tebing. Ia tersenyum melihat bocah – bocah kecil berlarian saling berebut ranting. "semuanya semakin indah ya" gumam hybrid itu.

"hm" dan seperti biasa hanya dibalas gumaman malas dari pria yang tidur di sebelahnya. Pria itu bersandar malas di batang pohon jacaranda yang tengah mekar. Tempat ini, tebing ini menjadi tempat kesukaan mereka. Telah banyak kenangan yang terukir di sini.

Wanita itu menggerutu kesal. Ia bersingsut mendekati pria itu. Duduk di pangkuannya lalu merebahkan kepalanya di dada suaminya. "Bum, tidakkah kau merasa BumKyu terlalu pendiam?" tanya KyuHyun melihat salah satu putra kembarnya sibuk membaca di pinggir lapangan. Bocah hybrid bersurai abu – abu gelap itu serius menekuni bukunya meski sesekali netra setajam ayahnya itu mengawasi adik kembarnya.

Kyuhyun nyaris menjerit melihat Bumkyu nyaris kena lempar jika saja bocah lain tidak menahan ranting sepanjang dua puluh centi itu. "Zhoumi benar – benar mirip papa" gumam Kyuhyun tersenyum. Zhoumi adalah anak kedua pasangan Hanchul, sekaligus adik Kibum. Bocah bersurai kemerahan seperti ibunya itu hampir menuruni semua sifat dan fisik Hankyung. Kyuhyun jadi melirik Kibum. Ia heran kenapa tidak ada sifat mertuanya yang menurun pada suaminya.

"diakan adikku" komentar Kibum. Sebenarnya ia aneh sendiri punya adik yang hampir seumuran dengan anaknya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk saja. Ia kembali melihat ke arah Bumkyu. "Bumkyu… dia terlalu mirip denganmu. Berbeda sekali dengan KiHyun" gumamnya melihat ke arah KiHyun, bocah hybrid bersurai pirang dengan telinga dan ujung ekor coklat muda. yang asik bermain bola bersama teman – temannya di bawah sana.

"dia anakku" jawab KiBum kalem.

KyuHyun menatap KiBum kesal. Bibirnya mengkerucut lucu mendengar jawaban suaminya. "aku tidak mau anakku menjadi serigala yang menyedihkan sepertimu" sindir KyuHyun. Bagaimana tidak menyedihkan jika kerjaan KiBum sebagai alpha hanya yang berhubungan dengan fisik sedangkan yang berhubungan dengan otak akan diserahkan pada KyuHyun. Harusnya alpha itu seperti HanKyung yang serba guna dan sebagai istrinya tinggal bagian suruh – suruh saja. Tapi kenyataan putra sulung tuan Tan inilah yang menyuruh – nyuruhnya seenaknya selama ia tugas ke daerah perbatasan dengan pack lain. Dan lebih bodohnya ia menurut saja.

KiBum sedikit melirik istrinya. "menyedihkan begini tetap ada yang mau menjadi istriku" jawabnya lempeng sambil memeluk pinggang istrinya. KyuHyun sedikit memalingkan mukanya. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal yang barusan. "kau kalah hm?" seringai KiBum melihat istri cantiknya itu hanya diam. Jemari panjang itu mulai bergerak menyusuri pinggang KyuHyun dan berakhir meremas pelan bongkahan kenyal istrinya. Ia menyeringai begitu ia menggoda ekor KyuHyun. Ekor putih itu bergerak – gerak kecil, sesekali sengaja mengelus paha dalam KiBum.

"uhh Bum, aku belum heat" rengek KyuHyun manja. KiBum suka sekali mempermainkannya. KyuHyun melihat wajah datar suaminya. "kau perlu bercukur" gumamnya mengusap rahang KiBum yang ditumbuhi rambut – rambut halus. Manik caramel itu tak sengaja melihat telinga kiri KiBum. Seluruh luka ditubuh KiBum dengan ajaibnya bisa menghilang. Hanya saja telinganya yang sobek itu tak mungkin kembali seperti semula. Justru Kyuhyun senang dengan itu, suaminya makin terlihat sangar dan garang.

KiBum yang merasa diperhatikan hanya mengusap pelan paha KyuHyun lalu mengecup keningnya sayang. "apa hmm?" tanyanya santai.

KyuHyun tersenyum. Ditempelkannya bibirnya pada telinga KiBum. "sentuh aku Bum" bisiknya mendayu. Ia menatap KiBum malu – malu tapi mau.

KiBum tersenyum. "tentu saja" bisik KiBum menarik KyuHyun dalam ciumannya.

Kibum memanggut bibir merah alami Kyuhyun lembut. Sesekali alpha jantan itu menggigit pelan bibir istrinya sementara Kyuhyun hanya balas melumat tanpa berniat mengambil alih dominasi, ia suka sentuhan lembut Kibum pada bibirnya. Kibum mengusap pipi Kyuhyun pelan sehingga manik beda warna itu kembali bertatapan. Keduanya tersenyum lembut dalam ciuman mereka. "alphaku" bisik keduanya bersamaan di sela ciuman mereka.

"ehem!" KiBum buru – buru mendorong KyuHyun menjauh. KiBum melot horror melihat dua putra terkasihnya berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. "Kyu hentikan!" seru KiBum berusaha menahan KyuHyun yang asik menciumi lehernya.

"kenapaa~? Aku ingin memakanmu sayang~" rengek KyuHyun manja. Ia masih menatap KiBum manja tanpa sadar salah satu bocah kecil berjarak tiga meter darinya itu mulai terisak.

"kak mama mau memakan papa" isak KiHyun mengusap kasar manik emasnya yang mulai berair.

KyuHyun terkekeh kecil. Alpha betina Shadowsong itu mengusap lembut pipi suaminya. "tentu saja mama akan makan pa—" KyuHyun diam sejenak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya perlahan. Manik birunya membola melihat sepasang bocah berdiri tak jauh darinya. "BumKyu!? KiHyun!?" kaget KyuHyun.

KiBum menghela napas lega. Akhirnya istri cantiknya itu sadar, padahal baru saja ia akan memutar paksa kepala istrinya. KyuHyun itu tidak akan berhenti sampai dia benar – benar tidak bisa bergerak dan dia sendiri juga begitu. "kenapa kalian di sini?" tanya KiBum berusaha duduk. Sedikit meruntuki KyuHyun yang tak mau menyingkir dari tubuhnnya.

BumKyu melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada. Manik abu – abunya menatap lekat ibunya hingga sang ibu memalingkan wajahnya. Hey, Bumkyu itu mewarisi mata tajam ayahnya, tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan serigala kecil itu juga. "kata KiHyun papa dalam bahaya" jawab BumKyu.

KiBum mengurut pangkal hidungnya pelan. Kemampuan KyuHyun dalam hal penciuman benar – benar menurun pada KiHyun. Dan sepertinya putranya itu salah mengenali baunya saat teransang sebagai bau saat terancam. "kalian lihat kan papa dengan mama?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk samar. "tapi bau papa aneh" ujar Kihyun, bocah bermanik biru keperakan itu masih menahan isakannya. Tadi ia langsung menyeret kakaknya begitu mencium bau aneh ayahnya.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum. Ia pernah berada dalam posisi Kihyun. "mama sangat mencintai papa kalian. Mama tidak akan mencelakainya kok" janji KyuHyun sambil mencuri satu kecupan di sudut bibir Kibum. "mama dan papa hanya ingin menambah adik untuk BumKyu" lanjutnya.

Kedua bocah itu melotot dengan ekspresi berbeda. "adik lagi!? Tidak KiHyun saja sudah merepotkan!" seru BumKyu menunjuk KiHyun.

"jadi kakak menganggapku merepotkan? Ok, jangan tidur di kamarku lagi!" seru KiHyun marah. Bocah itu berlari menjauhi ketiganya. BumKyu langsung berlari mengejarnya. "hey adik kembarku!" teriak Bumkyu keras. BumKyu itu sangat menyayangi adik manisnya.

KiBum menyerit bingung menyadari KyuHyun tak kunjung mengejar anak - anaknya. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan menjerit dan menyuruhnya mengejar kedua bocah itu. Apapun yang terjadi Kibum yang harus bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kedua anaknya. "apa?" tanya KyuHyun mendapat tatapan bingung suaminya. "ayo lagi~ hajar dulu aku sampai lemas baru urus dua setan kecil itu" rengek KyuHyun manja.

Kibum menatap istri tercintanya itu datar. "kau bilang kau tidak heat tapi senapsu itu" gumam KiBum menyingkirkan KyuHyun dari tubuhnya. "pindah tempat dulu Kyu. Nanti KiHyun menemukan kita lagi" ujarnya seraya berdiri.

KyuHyun merengut. Ia menarik KiBum cepat. Melumat bibir tebal itu sambil tanganya meremasi kejantanan suaminya. KyuHyun cepat – cepat melepas semua sentuhnya begitu batang di genggamanya mengeras. "tangkap aku~" serunya berlari dengan tubuh serigalanya.

KiBum menggeram. Menatap nahas selangkangannya yang menggembung besar. Perlahan manik kelamnya berubah coklat tua. Keluarga Tan memiliki iris yang sensitive dengan perubahan hormone kristol. Jika terlalu banyak hormone stress itu dalam tubuh mereka maka warna iris mereka akan berubah menjadi lebih muda. "kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa bergerak nyonya Tan Kyuhyun" desis KiBum sebelum menyusul KyuHyun dengan tubuh serigala hitamnya.

 _ **-END-**_

Kali ini beneran end ga boongan lagi wkwk

Kayaknya wolfie nulis chara apapun mau Yunjae Changkyu skrg Kihyun Hanchul phonya Siwon mulu deh. Kasih ide pho yg lain dong. Ksian saya menistakan bang kuda mulu

Yah terimakaih untuk semuanya reviewnya follow dan favnya pokoknya semuanya makasih banyak.

Dengan total (smp chp 10) 306 reviews, 56 fav, 58 follows. Rata"30 review/chap tu byk bgt buatku. Yuk" yang siders ngereview juga, kesempatan terakhir loh

Sebagai referensi Wolfie menggunakan Druid pack dan Black Tail Plateu Pack. 2 pack serigala besar di lembah Lammar, taman nasional Yellowstone, AS. Druid sebagai Shadowsong dngan alpha no. 21 dan Black Tail Plateu sebagai Moonlight dengan alpha no. 302/Black Wolf.

Wolfie mau berterimakasih yang teramat sangat buat readers yang emang dari dulu udah ngikutin ff Wolfie baik dari Wolfie nulis Changkyu ato bahkan pas masih nulis Hunkai. Wolfie sadar dulu wolfie banyak banget mengeluhnya ini itu selalu dikeluhin.

Tapi setelah wolfie baca review dan pm kalian wolfie mulai introspeksi diri. Wolfie baca ulang ff – ff sendiri dan banyak banget kesalahan yang wolfie dapetin. Tapi kalo dirangkum jd 2 yg plg fatal.

1 wolfie seringnya nulis dengan perasaan terpaksa, dulu kaya ada perasaan harus sempurna malah bikin ide ga ngalir dengan baik dan wolfie sadar readers membaca tulisan yang dipaksaain itu jadi ga asik baca ffnya. Beda dgn Alpha yang wolfie bikin dgn enjoy tanpa mematok begini begitu dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan dalam waktu kurang dari 3 bln ff ini selesai dan sll update tiap minggu.

2 yang paling fatal menurut wolfie. Ff sebelumnya selalu wolfie padatin sampe puadaaat banget! Ff yang seharusnya bisa dibikin chapterd malah wolfie padatin jadi one shoot, jelas banyak readers yang ga paham dengan jalan ceritanya. Bayangkan saja Alpha 11 chp dipadatin jd one shoot dgn words 5k. yah walau sbenernya emg niatnya dibikin oneshoot.

Yah jadi wolfie minta maaf untuk kesalahan – kesalahan wolfie. Sekali lagi trimakasih

Oh iya, berhubung Wolfie mau jadiin NCT sbg anak" DBSJ di ff dpn ksh tau official pair mereka. Siapa semenya siapa ukenya. Untuk yg ini bisa lewat pm

See you in next ff (ntah kpn wkwk)

SKA/ 12 Juli 2017

Muse: —

 _ **^REVIEW_JUSEYO^**_


End file.
